Lost in Rivendell
by Jacinta Kenobi
Summary: COMPLETED! Legolas is a young elf that has gone missing for several months. When found, things are obviously not right. Will he fade away, or find the strength and will to continue living?
1. Discovered

Disclaimer: Tolkien is GOD!! :p Just kidding, no, I'm not blaspheming. I don't really think he's god, but…hey, you know what I mean, you're reading the story!!! Anyway, I own none of this except Andelet and Nestathan, and he's welcome to them even. Anything to be allowed to play in Middle-Earth. Incidentally, I made up all elf names that you don't recognize, and they don't mean anything, so don't ask. LOL. I don't speak Elvish, much as I wish I did. I'm trying though!! ***** Elrond slowed his horse as he saw a group of beings clothed in tattered robes up ahead. He gestured for the elves with him to stop and climbed off his horse.  
  
The elves behind him gave him a questioning look, but obediently stopped their own horses. Elrond didn't know what it was, but something told him he needed to check this out.  
  
"Who are you, and what is your business in Rivendell?" He demanded as he made his way over.  
  
One figure removed itself from the others and pulled back its hood to reveal a man in perhaps his late 30's. His hair was black and hung around his shoulders in dirty clumps. His green eyes were tired. "My name is Jalin. We are exiles passing through your land. I hope we have not disturbed you."  
  
Elrond nodded his head. "Remove your hoods to prove you are as you say. How can I trust you when your faces are covered?"  
  
A murmur went through the ragtag group, but slowly, nervously, they pulled back their hoods, all but one, to reveal dirty, haggard, drawn and unhappy faces of human men, women, and children.  
  
Elrond frowned and made his way over to the obstinate wanderer. He stopped on front of the robed figure that was as tall as he. "Why do you keep your hood up? You are a guest in this land. Now I ask you; bare your face to me."  
  
At first the being did not respond, and Elrond wondered if it was deaf, but then trembling hands reached up to the dirty fabric and drew it away from it's head. Blond hair hung limply in front of the stranger's face, which was pointed at the ground.  
  
Elrond nodded and turned to go, satisfied, when something caught his attention. A pointed tip of an ear poked out of the right side of the being's hair. Elrond pulled back quickly. "Look at me." He ordered.  
  
The trembling worsened. "Sir, I…" A young male's voice began.  
  
"Now!" Elrond boomed, causing the other outcasts to flinch.  
  
Slowly, the head came up and the blonde hair, dulled from lack of care, parted to reveal fine chiseled features, dark brows, and deep blue eyes. The face was dirty, but beautiful and captivating all the same. The elf's lower lip was red and shining, having obviously been bitten.  
  
Elrond felt his breath catch as he heard gasps from his fellow elves behind him. "By the Valar…" He breathed out finally, reaching out to brush the blond's hair away from his face. "We thought you were dead. Your father had all but given up hope."  
  
Tears misted in the fair eyes. "I know." Was the pained reply.  
  
Elrond took in the elf's slight form, the clump of his shoulders. "Ai, Legolas, what happened to you?" He asked.  
  
Legolas flinched as his name was spoken aloud, and would not meet his gaze. "Nothing, Lord Elrond." He mumbled.  
  
Elrond gestured, and another elf came forward. "Bring proper clothes for the Prince of Mirkwood, Andelet, for he looks as though he is dire need of them." He looked disdainfully at the rags Legolas currently wore.  
The elf nodded and went to his pack, rummaging for a moment, then returning with a green tunic and brown leggings, as well as a dark red cloak, as their was a slight chill in the air.  
  
Legolas backed away as Andelet came near him. "No, please. I am fine, please don't bother."   
  
Andelet look confused and hesitated. Elrond frowned. "Legolas, the clothes you are wearing look as though they carry vermin. Remove them, please."  
  
Legolas bit his lip as Andelet approached again and this time reached for the robe he wore. "They are too good. Please..." He murmured.  
  
Elrond froze. "What?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"The clothes. They are fine clothes, much too good." Legolas refused to look up, finding his feet suddenly rather interesting.  
  
Elrond couldn't believe his ears. The crown prince of Mirkwood thought common warrior's clothing too good for him? He brushed off Legolas' request, deciding to find out Legolas' reasoning later. He nodded at Andelet to continue, ignoring Legolas' further protests.  
  
While Legolas was clothed, Elrond turned to the group of wanderers. "You may continue on your way. The prince will stay with us." A murmur rose at "prince," but Elrond paid it no mind, turning to the elves that had been accompanying him. "Nestathan."  
  
A dark haired elf removed himself from the other, gray eyes keen. "My lord?"  
  
"Ride to Mirkwood and tell King Thranduil that his son lives and is being cared for in Rivendell." Elrond instructed. Nestathan turned to immediately go, mounting his horse.  
  
Legolas' expression turned to terror. "Lord Elrond, please don't!!" He pleaded.  
  
Elrond turned to look at him, confused. "Why ever not, Legolas? Your father is in fear for your life! You wish to prolong his pain?"  
  
Legolas flinched as if struck, and looked to the ground, something he seemed to do a lot now, though it struck Elrond as odd, as it was not a trait that was common among royalty. "If you tell him, he will come to get me. I have no wish for him to see me." Tears glistened in his eyes and made their way through the dirt on his cheeks. "Not now." He said softly, so softly Elrond barely caught it.  
  
Elrond stared at Legolas. He couldn't understand why the young elf did not want his father. He tried to put himself in Thranduil's place. How would he feel if it was Elrohir, or Elladan, or even young Arwen who was missing? What if he was worrying for them and was not told that they had been found and were all right, even at their own request? On the other hand, was it really his place to interfere? It was Legolas' decision, not his, and he wasn't Legolas' father. He sighed. "Never mind, Nestathan." Legolas sighed in relief.  
  
"Come, we will ride back to Rivendell, where Legolas can be properly taken care of." He cast a meaningful glance to the young elf, and Legolas bowed his head, obediently mounting a horse with Andelet. Elrond got on his own horse, looking around. In the distance, he could see the receding wanderers. He encouraged his horse into motion wordlessly, and the other elves followed. ***** What is Legolas doing with exiles? Why was he thought dead? Why didn't he want warrior's clothing? Why doesn't he want his father to know he's ok? Why am I asking all these questions? Why don't I know the answers? *looks horrified* TUNE IN FOR NEXT EXCITING INSTALLMENT OF LOST IN RIVENDELL!!! :P Just kidding. PLEASE REVIEW!! :D Reviews are a writer's candy. Their drug. Whatever. You get the idea; I need them. LOL. 


	2. Tormented memories

WOW!! Look at all those reviews!! I am SOO happy, please keep that up and I'll do my best to supply you with a post a day!! :D Oh, just so you know, I am a bit new to LotR, I only got to see FotR the week TTT came out, and so I saw them the same week, two days apart. I fell in love with the story, and so I started reading the books. Right now I have read The Hobbit and I am halfway through FotR, but I haven't got to the elves yet, so I'm kinda shooting in the dark. Please bear with me and feel free to tell me what things should be done differently according to the books, and I'll do my best to fix it!!  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien owns everything, and he can have anything I invented that he wants except Ranisida, I'm kinda partial to her.  
*****  
Ranisida looked up to her mother as they walked. "Nani?" She asked, using her special name for her mother.  
  
"Yes, dearest?" Kalika looked down to her daughter fondly.   
  
The five year old's green eyes were worried as she bit her lip. "Why did the elves take Las away?" She asked, using the name many had taken to calling Legolas, since the prince didn't want his own name used.  
  
"I don't know, Rani." Kalika admitted. "I guess Las had to go home."  
  
Ranisida's gaze turned angry. "But Las didn't want to go, Nani!! He didn't want to, and they made him go!! They're bad, and mean!!"  
  
Kalika kneeled down and gathered her child in her arms. "I know. I know." She paused. "But sometimes, we have to do things even though we don't want to."  
  
"That's not fair." Ranisida murmered into her mother's curly red hair. Tears started down her cheeks. "I want Las back."  
  
Kalika made shushing sounds. "I know you do." She assured her child.  
  
Ranisida sniffed and drew back. "Do you think Las will be ok?" She asked in a quavering voice.  
  
Kalika bit her lip and stood, lifting her small daughter. "I don't know, Rani. I just don't know."  
*****  
Legolas clambered down from his horse as they reached Rivendell. Coming down the steps was a small blur of dark hair and green clothes, followed more serenely by two dark haired elf brothers.  
  
"ADA!!" Arwen cried, flinging herself in her father's waiting arms.   
  
Elrond smiled and hugged his child to him. "Hello, Arwen. Have you been good?"  
  
Arwen lifted her head and smiled. "Yes." She answered.  
  
"No." Elladan chimed in with a grin from behind her. Elrohir nodded in agreement.  
  
Arwen stuck out her lower lip. "Have to." She murmured with a pout.  
  
"Then how do you explain all the messes you made?" Elrohir asked, folding his arms.  
  
Elrond laughed and held up a hand. "Enough, enough!" He seemed to remember Legolas. Elrohir, Elladan, Arwen, this is Prince Legolas of the Mirkwood realm." He gestured to Legolas. "Legolas, these are my children."  
  
Legolas nodded slightly, looking nervously about himself and not really paying attention. Elladan and Elrohir both blocked a gasp. "But Ada, wasn't he thought…" Elladan began, but was cut short by his brother elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
"Show Legolas to a guest room where he can clean up, Elladan." Elrond said to his son. "And Elrohir, have dinner prepared." Both his sons nodded.   
  
"Come, Legolas." Elladan said as his brother made for the kitchens, leaving their father with the youngest of his three.  
*****  
Legolas stood on the balcony, looking out over the Rivendell woods. The breeze caressed his wet hair and face, tugging at his new clothes. He sighed as he looked out, tears running down his face. He couldn't do this. Lord Elrond was being so nice, but he didn't deserve it, and it only made him uncomfortable.   
  
As he realized he was crying, his head hung in shame. He had been doing a lot of that lately. //Baby!// He chided himself, but he couldn't seem to stop. Knowing his adar was so worried about him hurt, but he couldn't know, couldn't see. The hot tears fell down to his lips and tasted salty against his tongue, mixing with the flavor of blood from the lip he had bitten.  
*****  
Flashback  
*****  
"Aw, look, Revenhal! The little elf is crying!" The man jeered down at Legolas, who lay curled on the floor, hugging his legs to his bruised chest, tears running down his face.  
  
Revenhal came over and looked down before making a disgusted noise in his throat. "That's not an elf. An elf doesn't cry. They're perfect." He sneered, and drove a foot into an exposed part of the blond Mirkwood elf's stomach.   
  
Legolas moaned and tried to pull away. "Please." He asked softly, turning sad blue eyes up at his captors. "I just want to go home to my ada. Please…" The tears came stronger, and ashamed, he let his head drop.  
  
"Shut up!" Revenhal boomed, reaching down and dragging him to his feet before striking him solidly across the face with a back of his hand. Legolas felt his lip split open, and he could taste his blood mixed with his tears.  
*****  
End Flashback  
*****  
Legolas shook as he remembered, and angrily wiped at his face. //Ada wouldn't have cried!! A baby, that's what I am!!// He felt like kicking himself. However, thinking about his father reminded him that Elrond might send for him.  
  
Legolas looked down from the balcony. It was only a few stories up…If he jumped, could he hurt himself badly enough that he couldn't be moved? He thought so. It looked far enough. He clambered up the railing of the balcony and sat down on it, swinging his legs on the other side. He started to lean forwards…  
  
"Legolas!" Elladan cried. "What are you doing?" He rushed to the balcony and grabbed the younger elf's arm.  
  
Legolas turned his face away. "Nothing…" He muttered. "Just sitting here."  
  
"Well, be careful, you could fall." Elladan chided. "It's time for dinner, come." Legolas obediently climbed down and followed Elladan. He would get another chance.  
*****  
Elrond watched Legolas carefully. The elf didn't speak unless he had to, and he had not eaten anything that Elrond could see. He simply pushed the food around his plate and looked lost. Elrond sighed and finished his dinner. Something was very wrong, and he would have to discover what.  
  
"Legolas?" He called to the blond elf sitting a few seats away.   
  
Legolas' head flew up, and he looked to Elrond nervously. "Yes?" He asked quietly.  
  
Elrond tried to put on his most reassuring smile. "How about accompanying me for a walk before we retire?" He asked, continuing to smile. He wanted Legolas to feel secure, not pressured. There was no telling how the elf would react to that, since Elrond did not know what he had been through.  
  
Legolas looked away quickly, biting his lip. After a moment, he answered. "All right, Lord Elrond."   
  
Elrond smiled. "Good."  
*****  
Legolas played with a leaf absently as he walked, feeling more calm than he had felt in a long while, breathing in the scents of the forest around him. He could almost forget that Elrond was with him, as the Rivendell elf had been quiet since they had begun their walk.  
  
Elrond walked alongside the other elf, pondering how to broach the subject of Legolas' disappearance. He didn't want to drive the elf away, nor cause him to mistrust him. He cleared his throat. "Legolas." He said softly.  
  
Legolas turned to look at him, and for the first time since he had found him, the elf did not look nervous at the sound of his own name. "Yes?" He asked, his expression calm and almost content.  
  
Elrond sighed, and then decided to just ask. "How did you come to be with those exiles?" He asked.  
  
Legolas immediately lost the calm look, and looked away. "They…I just…" He was silent for a long moment. "They found me." He finally said.  
  
Elrond frowned at that. "Where?" He asked.  
  
Legolas took even longer to answer that one. "Outside of Rivendell."   
  
Elrond decided to leave that particular question, since Legolas was being so tightlipped about it. "How did you end up near Rivendell?" He asked, trying to seem as if he was just curious, not worried.  
  
Legolas walked a few paces ahead, and ran a hand through his hair, tugging hard on the blond strands in a way that made Elrond's head hurt in sympathy. "I was made at my father while we were riding, and…I ran away. I ended up in Rivendell by accident."   
  
Elrond sighed and walked in front of Legolas. "Legolas, it doesn't take four months to get to Rivendell on horseback." He said.  
  
"I know." Legolas whispered, and Elrond noticed the tears running down the prince's face.  
  
"What happened between running away and being found that you won't tell me about?" Elrond asked. There was no answer. He drew the younger elf's face up to look at him. "Legolas, I only want to help you. You can tell me what happened, no one will be angry with you. It would be so much easier for you if you would just tell me the truth." Elrond looked sincerely at Legolas, but Legolas eyes went strangely blank.  
*****  
Flashback  
*****  
"It would be so much easier for you if you would just tell me the truth, elf." Revenhal said.  
  
Legolas dropped his gaze. "I did." He insisted. "I swear to you, that's the truth."  
  
Revenhal sighed. "Continue." He instructed the other human man who stood next to Legolas.   
  
Legolas' eyes went wide, and a protest formed on his lips, but he never got a chance to say anything. The man drove the club into the elf's midsection brutally, and Legolas gasped in pain, but was allowed no reprieve as the man struck him in the back the moment he leaned forward, knocking the elf off his feet. Legolas landed roughly on the ground, his head striking a rock. Blood welled up and dripped down into his eyes. "Please…" Legolas started, but gasped as the man struck him again, feeling his ribs strain against the beating.   
  
"The truth, elf!!" Revenhal screamed, and Legolas flinched.   
  
"I told you." Legolas insisted. "I told you the truth, you must believe me!!" He looked up, his eyes pleading for mercy, but he received none.  
*****  
End Flashback  
*****  
"No!!" Legolas screamed, tearing himself away from Elrond and running back the way they came.  
  
"Legolas!" Elrond called, confused. "Legolas!!" Legolas did not stop, though, and Elrond sighed before he started walking back.  
*****  
Ok, now I will reply to the lovely reviews I got.  
  
Cheysuli: Thank you!! LOL. I know the feeling, so I hurried and wrote that next chapter. I hope it was satisfying!!  
  
Ola: I know, isn't it terrible?!! I always end up being just as surprised as my readers at each chapter. I have this horrible habit of writing as I go. Well, I wrote more!!  
  
Metrophobia: Happy to feed an addiction! :p  
  
Lady of Legolas: I'm glad. Believe it or not, I dreamed the beginning of this story. *Laughs*  
  
Goblz: Thank you!!! I'm glad you liked it. I thought it rather…weird, cause it is has so many questions. Glad you have as many questions as I do! :D  
  
Lock Owl: I know, I tend to be too short, so I try to write more often to make up for it. Eek, I've got you unable to finish sentences? That sounds serious! :p  
  
Littlesaiyangirl: I dunno! :D LOL. Your wish is my command!  
  
White Phoenix Erialis: Ya, it was the first chapter so I had to set a lot up. Glad you're still hear, and I hope you are mor interested now. Elrond? God? I'm sorry he's coming off that way. I'll do my best to fix that, thank you. Like I said, I'm new to LotR and still haven't read much about the elves, so please bear with me. 


	3. Denial

20 REVIEWS? I could cry for joy!! *hugs all reviewers* Thank you, I have never gotten that many here!!! All these reviews have kept me eager to write this, and let me tell you, my ideas are going so fast I can barely keep up!! Thank you so much! Here is a post, sorry it's kinda short.  
  
Disclaimer: Legolas is the hottest elf in the entire Middle Earth and I don't own him or Middle Earth!!! *bawls*   
*****  
Legolas ran blindly, not caring about anything but getting away and being alone. His eyes misted over, and he tripped over a root that he never saw. He fell flat on his face, and blood spurted from his nose. Angrily, he stood and wiped it away with the back of his hand, starting to run again. He could see the house of Elrond up ahead, and he ran harder. He would go back to the balcony, one of the only places he had been able to find peace.  
  
Elrohir noticed Legolas running from the corner of his eyes, and turned, disturbed. Blood was smeared on the prince's face, and dirt covered his clothes, as if he had fallen. "Legolas!" He called, trying to stop the elf's flight.  
  
Legolas didn't even pause. He pushed past Elrohir, who tried to stop him, and fled up the steps, ignoring the Rivendell elf's further cries.  
  
Elrohir stood still, confused. After a moment, he heard footsteps coming up from behind him, and he turned to see his father coming up. He frowned. "Ada, what happened?"  
  
Elrond sighed and came to stand next to his son. "I don't know!" He exclaimed. "I don't understand that boy, Elrohir." He admitted.  
  
Elrohir smiled, knowing his father was just a little frustrated. "Give him some time ada. He just needs to adjust." He assured.  
  
Elrond nodded. "I know. It's just that I can tell that something is wrong, and I fear it is destroying him."  
*****  
Legolas threw himself down on the bed, burying his face in his arms. These memories were going to be the end of him. Memories of the time between Mirkwood and Rivendell, time spent with…His mind unconsciously cut that thought off, unwilling to admit it had even happened, even though a part of him kept bringing it up, needing to deal with the depression that was coming from that time.  
  
Why had he left that day? The fight seemed so unimportant now. Just a simple spat between father and son, but it had gotten blown out of proportion. So much had happened because he had finally spurred his horse to run away in an act of anger.  
  
He brushed that thought away. Nothing could be done now. He couldn't go home. He could never face his father after…all that had happened. Again, his mind shut down that train of thought.  
  
Legolas felt sleep creeping up on him, and was just about to give in when he heard a knocking. He sat up and looked to the door. "Yes?" He called, noticing how dry his throat was.  
  
Hesitantly, the door opened and Elrond looked in. "I'm sorry if I upset you today, Legolas." He said softly.  
  
Legolas looked up at Elrond and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "It's quite all right, Lord Elrond." He assured the older elf, since it truly hadn't been his fault. "I am just tired, if you will excuse me."  
  
Elrond nodded quickly, respecting Legolas' privacy. "Of course. I will see you tomorrow." He shut the door.  
  
Legolas rolled over and curled into a fetal position, his face laying on his right arm. He sighed and looked out the window to the stars. Soon he drifted off to sleep.  
*****  
Nightmare  
*****  
Legolas woke as a rough foot landed in his ribs, and he gasped harshly. "Did I give you permission to sleep?" A voice boomed angrily, and Legolas quickly scurried to his feet.  
  
The air was cool against his skin, and Legolas looked down to realize he was wearing nothing but his leggings and a collar of leather. A long, thin chain of metal ran from it to the man's fist that stood in front of him, and he tugged brutally. "No, sir." Legolas said as he stumbled forward, trying to keep his footing.  
  
"I thought not. Get a move on, slave, for you have much to do before the day is through." Legolas looked up timidly, and the man's face transformed, twisting and changing, until he began to look like an orc, only larger and more frightening. Legolas felt his breath lodge in his throat as he tried to back away.  
  
Suddenly, the man disappeared, and Legolas found he was alone in a small, cramped room. The air around him was unbearably hot, burning his lungs as he breathed, and he clawed at the small door. After a few weak calls, the door opened and a man's face appeared. "Are you repentant?" He asked with a sneer, and Legolas, unable to speak, nodded his head, anything to get out of that place. The man moved out of the way, and Legolas crawled out, collapsing and breathing gratefully.  
  
"Are you an elf?" Asked a voice above him? Legolas looked up wearily, and another man sneered down at him. Legolas noticed that his surroundings had changed again, and he was now in a dim stone chamber, with candles flickering in the corners.   
  
The man seemed to be waiting for an answer, and so Legolas swallowed and hesitantly said, "Yes?"   
  
The man flared at that, and abruptly, fists and feet and other objects assailed Legolas, and pain wracked his body. "Wrong answer," was the only thing he heard before the darkness took a hold of him.  
*****  
End nightmare  
*****  
Elrohir and Elladan sat together with their father. Arwen had already gone to bed, and now they were sitting by the fire calmly, pondering what could have happened to Legolas to cause this change.  
  
Elrond sighed and leaned forward, and his two sons exchanged looks. Their father was truly worried, more so than they usually saw him. Both of them would admit Legolas had been acting strangely, but not strangely enough to incite such concern.  
  
"Perhaps he was traveling with the exiles because he was angry with his father and didn't want to return, nor be found? He did say they had fought." Elladan suggested.  
  
Elrond looked up and seemed to ponder that thought for a moment. "I do not believe so Elladan. It does not seem likely that the prince of Mirkwood would willingly place himself in that situation, no matter how angry he was, unless he was forced to." Elladan nodded and looked down. "It was a good thought, though, and I am glad you are going to help me unravel the mystery Legolas is holding." He smiled at his son, and Elladan smiled back. "In the meantime, though, it is late, and we all must sleep. Goodnight." Elrond said, standing.  
  
"Goodnight, ada." Replied the twins together, watching him leave. Elrohir looked to his brother. "Something is seriously wrong with Legolas, I can feel it."   
  
Elladan nodded. "I know, so can I. I just can't put my finger on it." He sighed. "I hope we discover what it is before Legolas does something he will regret." They both nodded wordlessly.  
*****  
Legolas awoke with a gasp, wrenching himself from the horrid nightmare, breathing heavily. Reality, thought, didn't turn out to be much better.  
  
The room was pitch black around him. The doors to the balcony had been close earlier in the day, and so no light came in from the outside. He could not even see a few inches in front of him. Legolas clenched his fists, his breathing becoming fast and harsh. The room seemed to shrink, and he suddenly felt trapped and couldn't move.  
*****  
Flashback  
*****  
Legolas' knees were drawn to his chest, and his forehead was pressed against them. If he moved in any direction, he hit a wall. He could not even lift his head completely. The air was hot and stuffy around him, and he had trouble breathing, but tried to control his initial fear of that fact.  
  
How long had he been in here? An hour? 3 hours? A day? Two days? He had no idea. His sense of time was completely distorted. He had not been fed since he had been placed in the little cupboard, and his stomach growled at him angrily as if it was his fault. He sighed and rubbed it absently with a hand.  
  
He looked up as much as he could, not that it did any good, as he still could not see. He lifted a hand and pressed it against the place that he knew opened to the rest of the world, or at least, it had at some point. What if it had sealed? What if he never got out? He felt his breath quicken in terror, and quickly slowed his breathing.  
  
His hands trembled as they pressed against the stone. Dare he try again? Last time he had gotten no response. How long ago was that? He had no idea. The worst they could do was beat him, and at least, in order to do that, they would have to take him out! He banged a bleeding fist against the stone. "Please, please, let me out!! Someone…anyone…please…"  
*****  
End flashback  
*****  
Legolas whimpered as he suddenly could move again, leaping up from the bed and throwing open the balcony doors. Moonlight streamed into the room, and the stars twinkled at him. Legolas gave a cry of relief, and tears silently ran down his face as he looked at the lady of the night.  
  
Elrond knew something was wrong. He suspected. If Legolas had to tell him, than he would have to remember…He couldn't do it, it was too painful. That left him one choice. He had to run away from here. Tonight.  
*****  
I'm sorry it's short, and I'm sorry I don't have time to answer your reviews individually, but it is my bedtime and if I don't hurry, I will get banned, but I wanted to at least get you guys your post, as I promised. I hope it was good! More reviews, please, and I will write you another post tomorrow, a longer one! You guys are doing great so far, thanks! Keep it up! 


	4. Advice

I'M SO SORRY I WAS GONE!! FAMILY HECTIC-NESS…FORGIVE ME???!! *holds out post like peace offering* I hope everyone hasn't run away after that huge wait.  
*****  
Elrond sighed as he lay in bed, trying to sleep. However, he could not stop thinking about Legolas. Elladan had told him how he thought Legolas was going to jump off the balcony, even though Legolas had said he was just sitting. If he was just sitting, why was he leaning forwards and letting go of the rail as if to fall? Elladan had reasoned to him.   
  
Elrond has to agree with his son. Something was dreadfully wrong with the prince of Mirkwood, and he was going to find out what, whether Legolas liked it or not. He stood from his bed, admitting to himself that he would find no sleep this night. He walked to his balcony and looked up to the stars, wishing they could tell him the answers to his questions.  
  
A soft breeze played across his face, and he heard the leaves of the trees rustling with that same breeze, drawing his attention down to them. Elrond watched the limbs of the trees sway gently in the night, as if beckoning to him. His attention was caught by a light streak that was moving quickly between the trees. He focused on it, and realized it was Legolas. He was covered by a dark cloak, but the wind had blown down his hood, and he was now hurrying to pull it back up. He did not know it was already too late. Elrond frowned. Where was Legolas going at this hour of night? Where was he going? Elrond watched as Legolas hurried to the stables, looked both ways, and went in, shutting the doors behind him.  
  
Turning, Elrond dressed and left his room.   
*****  
Legolas stepped soundlessly into the stables. He glanced around from beneath his cloak. He would be found if he did not take a horse, much as he disliked stealing from the elf lord that had showed him such kindness.   
  
He went past many stalls, glancing in quickly at the horses until he came upon a beautiful whit horse, it's mane and tail practically silver in the moonlight coming through the cracks of the roof. The horse looked to him as he approached, but made no sound. Legolas stroked it's neck softly, and briefly wondered who's horse this was. He brushed that thought away. It didn't matter. Legolas opened the gates to the stable just enough to let him and the horse out. He quickly grabbed a blanket and threw it over the horse's back, and climbed up, gently taking a handful of mane to steady himself.   
  
Legolas dug the heels of his boot gently into the horse's sides, encouraging it to move with small sounds. The horse immediately started forwards, and Legolas directed it towards the gate…to come face to face with Lord Elrond.  
  
Legolas halted the horse, his eyes going wide. //Oh no…// He thought to himself, not knowing what to say.  
  
Elrond sighed as he looked up to Legolas atop the horse. "Where are you going, Legolas?" He asked. Legolas dropped his gaze, embarrassed and not having any reply. "I don't think my son would appreciate you taking his horse without his permission, which, by considering the hour, I'm guessing you don't have."   
  
Legolas sighed and shook his head, climbing down. "No, Lord Elrond, I don't. To be honest, I did not know who's horse this was." He admitted.  
  
Elrond nodded, walking up and gently stroking its mane. "This is Manaseth. She is Elrohir's horse." He smiled. "Beautiful, isn't she?" He asked, trying to make Legolas more comfortable.  
  
Legolas laid a hand atop the horse's neck. "Yes." He said. "That's partly why I chose her."   
  
Elrond nodded. "I understand." He paused. "So…Where were you going, Legolas? Home to Mirkwood, perhaps?" //Please say yes.// He thought.  
  
Legolas looked down to his feet. "No, I was not." He confessed.   
  
Elrond frowned. "Where then?" He pressed. Legolas made no reply, and Elrond sighed, turning to look out the gate into the night life. "You were running away." He said. It was not a question; it was a statement.  
  
Legolas looked up, surprised that Elrond had guessed that, but nodded. "Yes, Lord Elrond." He said.  
  
Elrond turned and gently led Manaseth back into her stall. "Walk with me, Legolas, since it seems that neither of us can sleep." He said, starting out. Legolas wordlessly followed him. "Legolas…Even an elf's life is not long enough to run away from his problems forever."   
  
Legolas looked away into the trees on the edge of the path, running his hand over the bark of one. "Then what does one do when he cannot face them?" He asked.  
  
Elrond was quiet a moment. "He finds his true friends, and they help him through the time when he most needs them." He said. "Why will you not let your father come to you?" He questioned.  
  
Legolas wouldn't look at Elrond no matter how he coaxed. "He would be ashamed of me, and I cannot face that." He whispered.  
  
Elrond froze and turned, grabbing Legolas by the shoulders. "What makes you think that?" He demanded.  
  
Legolas eyes were damp, but he would not allow himself to cry. "Because of something I did…" He would not say anymore.  
  
Elrond's eyes narrowed, but could not get anything else out of Legolas. "Legolas, nothing you have done will make your father love you less." He said with conviction, but Legolas made no reply. Elrond sighed. "Stay tonight at least, Legolas." He suggested, and started back to his chambers, when he turned. "When you are ready to face whatever happens to you, a great burden will be lifted. You will be amazed how much easier life becomes."  
Legolas watched him go. He sighed. //I don't know if I can ever face it. It hurts too much.// He admitted to himself as he made his way to his own room. //Remembering Luminal…It was my fault…If I cannot forgive myself, how can anyone else?// He shut the door to his room behind him, and sat cross legged on the bed, facing the balcony. He stared up into the stars, his blue eyes almost seeming to glow. //I should have been the one to die. I don't deserve to live.// He licked his lips,, which suddenly felt very dry as he stared into the beauty of the night. //I can never go home to father. I cannot face the disappointment he would have.//  
  
Legolas sighed and rolled over, lying on his stomach. //Elrond said one night. I will stay that one night. It is the least I can do in exchange for his kindness.// With those thoughts, he fell asleep.  
*****  
Elrohir frowned as he made his way to his father's council room, where he was getting ready for a meeting with someone from…Rohan, Gondor, someplace, he couldn't remember which. He was meeting with a man, he knew that much.   
  
He opened the door. "Ada?" He asked.  
  
Elrond looked up to see his son in the doorway. "Come in, Elrohir, I still have a few minutes." He said with a smile.  
  
Elrohir nodded and came in. "Ada, was Manaseth ridden that you know of? Her stall door was open, and she was wearing a riding blanket this morning." He said, perplexed.   
  
Elrond nodded. "Yes, Legolas rode her. I hope that is all right." He replied.  
  
Elrohir nodded. "Of course." He turned to go. "Ada…" He was hesitant to bring it up.  
  
Elrond looked up. "Yes, Elrohir?" He asked.  
  
Elrohir blew out his breath quickly between his teeth. "I have not seen Legolas this morning. He did not come to breakfast, and he was not in his chambers…" He admitted.  
  
Elrond nodded. He had noticed that Legolas had disappeared early that morning, but decided to give him his space. If the prince of Mirkwood had decided to leave, he had stayed one night just as he had been asked, and if he was wandering somewhere, he probably needed time to think. "Don't worry about it, Elrohir. Legolas needs time to himself." He assured his son. "Will you take Arwen riding this morning? She asked me too, but I have my meeting. I would like her to at least be able to, and I don't want her to go into the woods alone. I will join you as soon as I am done." Elrohir nodded and left to find his sister and see if his brother wanted to come along.  
*****  
You guys have been the absolute greatest. I'm REALLY sorry I was gone, but I will try to get back to my post a day promise. Life has been hectic, sorry. Meanwhile, I promise your questions will be answered soon. 


	5. Author's note

Author's note: I am really sorry, I know I promised you a post , but my computer's freaking out. I'll explain later. Can't type, this tiny thing has taken forever. 


	6. Opening up

Sorry about the delay! My computer was being an absolute BUTT. However, it is working (for the moment) and so, here is your post. I tried to make it longer, I hope it's good. One note real quick. There are several things here I am not sure about, so I guessed. If you notice something that is out of synch with Tolkien, please tell me and I will do my best to fix it. I hope its ok! Oh. and BTW, I tried to replace the chapter, but for some reason it refused to work, and I wanted to get this post up. Sorry.  
*****  
Elrond sighed as he finished a bout of paperwork, finally able to leave his council room. It had been hours, and chances were that Arwen and her brother had quit riding long ago. Arwen would be disappointed, but that could not be helped. He would have to make it up somehow.  
  
Elrond walked down the halls, which were strangely empty. He decided to go to the small garden he maintained outside his rooms, which he used when he needed privacy. His head was starting to ache from the long meeting, and he needed some quiet before he found Arwen.  
  
Elrond breathed in the air gratefully as he stepped outside. Already, nature seemed to wrap itself around him and soothe him. He walked to the large tree in the center of the grass, gently parting the leaves the curved down and fell to the ground, hiding his area from view.  
  
Once opened, he had to smile, as the beauty of this place always made him do. Sunlight filtered through spaces in the tree bed above. Small flowers of many colors bloomed wherever they chose to without any real order. Elrond's attention was drawn away from the natural beauty when he noticed he was not alone.   
  
A blond haired elf sat silently cross-legged against the tree trunk, his face turned upwards to the light filtering through. His eyes were closed, a look of deep thought covering his features.   
  
Elrond's smile widened. "Legolas!" He called, happy to see the elf had not left Rivendell.  
  
Legolas looked up and focused on Elrond. "Lord Elrond." He said, unable to hide his surprise. "What are you doing here?" He asked, then winced at the sound of his own words.   
  
Elrond couldn't help chuckling softly. "This is where I come to think. I am surprised you found this place. I try to keep it a secret so messengers and such cannot find me." He said teasingly, trying to make Legolas laugh.  
  
Legolas did not. "I am sorry!! I did not know. I will go right now…" He stood and nervously started away.  
  
Elrond's smile faded. "Why should you?" He asked. "I never said I came here to escape my friends."  
  
Legolas froze and turned back to look at him, his eyes showing disbelief. "Your friends?"  
  
Elrond nodded. "Of course. You have always been welcome here, and though I understood that at your age you preferred to spend time with Elrohir and Elladan, I enjoyed what time I did spend with you and my sons. I have always considered you my friend, and I hope to always be able to."   
  
Legolas' vibrant blue eyes were rapidly filling with tears. "Why am I your friend? Why do you show me such kindness? What have I done to deserve it?!" He demanded, not meaning to be harsh, but not understanding.  
  
Elrond closed the space between them, placing his hands on Legolas' shoulders. "Think you that friendship is something you must slave for? You, Legolas; your personality, your laughter, your ready smile, your mischievous nature, has kindled this friendship in me. I miss all of these things, and so I worry for you."  
  
Legolas could not stop the tears from flowing. "How can I be happy when I hate myself so?" He whispered.  
  
Elrond felt his heart clench in sympathy. "For what reason do you hate yourself?" He asked softly.  
  
Legolas looked away. "I cannot tell you." He admitted.  
  
Elrond sighed. "Do you not trust me?" He asked.  
  
Legolas looked at him, his expression shocked. "No! That is not it, of course I do…It's just…I cannot tell anyone…"  
  
Elrond thought a moment. "Whatever happened, Legolas…" He paused and waited for Legolas to calm a bit. "It cannot be as bad as you seem to think it is."  
  
Legolas played with a leaf for a moment before speaking. "Have you ever done something you felt was unforgivable?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Elrond nodded. "Of course. There are things I have done that I was been forgiven by others for but I still haven't forgiven myself."  
  
Legolas seemed to be thinking. "Like what?" He finally asked.  
  
Elrond sighed and glanced away for a moment, his expression taking on a far-away look. "You would not remember this, but I am sure you have been told of it. When Isulder took the ring from Sauron, I tried to get him to destroy it, but when he refused, I did not make him. Later on, he was killed because of his attachment to it. That is something that I fear the blame for rests upon me, and I have yet to forgive myself."  
  
Legolas could not hide his shock. "But that was not your fault!" He exclaimed. "Isulder made a decision, and it ended up being a bad one. How can you blame yourself for that?"   
  
Elrond thought for a minute on how to answer. "Perhaps because I feel if I had done something differently, just one thing, Isulder would be alive. Now, however, I have come to terms with what happened, even if I have not forgiven myself. This was because I learned something very important." He looked to Legolas, who was listening intently. "Nothing that happens depends solely on one person. There will always be a decision that could have been made differently, but this is true of everyone that is involved in the outcome of all these choices made. The blame cannot be given to only one person." He said softly.  
  
Legolas considered that thought, and seemed about to speak, but suddenly, he swayed slightly. Elrond gave him a worried glance and started forwards, but Legolas caught himself, leaning down with his hands on his knees. "Are you all right?" Elrond asked.  
  
Legolas nodded without straightening, his breath a bit heavy. "I am fine, just a little tired. I fear I have not found much sleep of late."  
  
Elrond frowned and gently pulled Legolas up to look at him. It was then that he noticed that Legolas' eyes were dull, and his skin had lost the usual glow it carried to it. Legolas had also lost weight just from when Elrond had found him, more so than his not eating should have caused. Elrond could not help his worry. "Legolas, it is not a lack of sleep that is causing your problem." He said gravely.  
  
Legolas looked up at him, his expression one of confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
Elrond eyed the other elf again, but found the same thing he had before. He was not imagining things. "Legolas, you know that an elf can die of a broken heart. I had not realized before that your grief was this bad before, but you are fading away. You MUST deal with whatever it is that troubles you before it destroys you, and you cannot deal with it alone." He paused, but Legolas said nothing, not able to look at him. "If you will not let me send for your father, will you at least tell me what happened? I cannot help you until I know, and I promise I will not tell anyone else what you tell me in confidence as long as I don't have your permission to do so."  
  
For a long time, Legolas said nothing. Finally, though, he nodded almost imperceptibly. He sighed and walked over to the tree, sliding down to sit, and Elrond quickly joined him. Legolas was trembling as he started to speak. "It all started a little over four months ago, when I was out riding with my father…"  
*****  
Flashback  
*****  
Legolas shook his head in irritation from atop his horse as he listened to his father talk. "But father, how can you force Kadorin to marry?" He demanded.  
  
Thranduil sighed. How many times would he have to tell Legolas this? "Legolas, h many times do I have to tell you, I am not forcing your brother to marry!! He agreed to this marriage, and you know that as well as I do."  
  
Legolas turned to look at his father. "He agreed to it because you told him he must! Kadorin does not wish to marry, and you know it!!"  
  
Thranduil did not answer for a minute, turning to smile as his daughter, who rode behind them looking worried. "Kadorin is the oldest, and so carries many responsibilities you do not yet understand Legolas. He knows what good this marriage will do for Mirkwood, and he cares for this forest and those in it as much as I do. Perhaps you should learn a lesson from him, Legolas, rather than argue about something that he has already agreed to!" He told his son sternly.  
  
Legolas blue eyes were dark with anger. "Kadorin is afraid of disappointing you, and so will do anything you tell him. How can you not see this? Agreeing to this marriage is making him unhappy, and yet you will not listen…"  
  
"Enough!!" Thranduil ordered. "You are not the one getting married. If your brother does not wish for this, then he shall have to come to me himself. You are not to speak of this anymore, do you understand? I don't want to hear of it."  
  
Legolas stared hard into his father's eyes, so much like his own, before angrily turning his horse and kicking its sides, enticing it to run into the forest.  
  
"Legolas!" His younger sister called from where she rode behind their father, and looked as though she would follow him.  
  
Thranduil put out a hand. "Let him go. He needs time to cool off." He told his daughter. "Come, we will ride back home." The young female elf looked one last time at where Legolas had disappeared, and to where her father was rapidly disappearing in the opposite direction. She bit her lip, and after a moment, turned and rode after Legolas.  
*****  
Now, I heard mentioned that Legolas had an older brother, but nothing else. For my story, I have given him a younger sister as well. I hope this does not kill anything, and if he did not have one and I cannot be forgiven for giving him one, let me know, and I'll try to fix it.   
  
YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND BEING SO PATIENT!! Party on Dudes!! *Sorry, just watched Bill and Ted's excellent adventure…* 


	7. Attacked!

Geez, I have not been this busy in forever!! I'm really sorry, I haven't been able to get online for four days at all, and before that it was only for a few minutes. I'm gonna try to get you posts sooner, but I can't promise anything until April 1st. Starting that month, I will have more time and I will really get to work on my post-a-day promise. For now, I'm going to do my very best, I promise.  
*****  
Legolas rode hard, the wind blowing through his hair and clothes, cooling everything except his anger. He rode for a long time, not really caring where he was going, as long as it took him further away from his father.  
  
Finally, when he felt sure that his father was far behind, he slowed his horse and gave a weary sigh, looking up into the branches of the trees above him. He breathed in, telling himself that his father was right, that if Kadorin was truly unhappy with this match, he would say so, even though in his heart he knew it was not true. Kadorin would sooner rip out his heart and throw it away then displease their father, and Legolas knew it. He ran a hand through his hair tiredly, trying not to think about it.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a rustling behind him, and quickly, he grabbed up his bow and readied an arrow to fire, his keen blue eyes scanning the forest for the sound he had heard. He waited, not firing yet as he did not know if the thing coming was friend or foe, and it was altogether possible that his father had followed him. Shooting his father after the fight they had just had would NOT help things.  
  
The leaves parted, and his young sister rode through, her eyes bright green under the mop of hair that looked almost white at the moment, glittering brightly in the sunlight coming through the leaves right above her head. She spotted him, and smiled slightly. "Legolas!" She called happily, riding over.  
  
Legolas shook his head and returned his weapons to their place. "Luminal, what do you mean following me? What if I had shot you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
His sister giggled. "Then, dear brother, I would be quite unhappy with you, and would tell father about how his favorite painting of mother got ruined." She smiled mockingly, using the haughty tone and choice of wording that she preferred when teasing people, as it made her sound older than she was, and more like the rest of her family. Luminal was quite young, and the last child of their mother, who had gone to the gray havens shortly after her birth. She was not even full grown yet, and so sometimes it was hard for Kadorin and Legolas to include her in the things they did, since they were often doing things for their father, as she was so much younger then they were. However, Luminal did not seem to notice the gap, and if she did, she had forgiven them for anything they might have done to her.  
  
Legolas frowned at her. "Now, Luma, you know that was an accident, and furthermore, Kadorin did that, not me." He whispered the last part confidentially to her, leaning in, and Luminal laughed loudly, the sound echoing and making Legolas smile. After a moment, though, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Luminal, I need you to go back home. I am going to ride to Rivendell to visit Lord Elrond and his sons."  
  
Luminal's gaze turned pleading. "Oh, Legolas, please let me come!! I have never met Lord Elrond, nor been to Rivendell, and I want to meet Arwen so badly!!" She turned her gaze up to him, her green eyes blinking up at him.  
  
Legolas frowned. "Luminal, ada was hesitant to even let you accompany us to the outskirts of Mirkwood on this ride to check on the borders when he heard of strangers roaming the land, as he did not want you to be hurt. I do not think he would be very happy with me if I took you all the way to Rivendell." He said solemnly.  
  
Luminal's eyes were slightly damp, and she pouted. "Ada is angry with you anyway, what difference would this make?" She asked.   
  
Legolas had to smile at that. "I suppose your right." He thought a moment. In all truth, he would not mind bringing his sister along, and he did think it would be good for her to finally go to Rivendell. They had brought enough provisions to take care of them on the journey. He finally sighed. "Alright, but we are going to send your horse back to father with a note so he will not worry, and you will have to ride with me." Luminal nodded eagerly, willing to do anything to be allowed to go.  
*****  
After many long days of riding, they had finally reached the boundaries of the forest. Legolas smiled. They were making good time. At this rate, they would be at Rivendell in two days at the latest. He was glad for that, as Luminal was starting to become tired with traveling, never having been gone from a soft bed this long.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas halted the horse he and his sister rode. Something was watching them, close by. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the forest. "Luminal, stay on the horse. Do you understand?" He asked her, his eyes dark as he studied her face.  
  
Luminal's gaze turned almost frightened as she looked about quickly, then turned back to him. "Yes, Legolas." She said solemnly, her eyes wide.  
  
Legolas nodded and climbed off the horse, readying his bow as he studied the forest. He could see nothing, but that did not mean it wasn't there. He had the feeling something was watching him, and the skin on the back of his neck prickled. He turned slowly, looking behind Luminal suspiciously. There was something there, to close to his sister for comfort. He opened his mouth to tell her to ride towards him, but suddenly, something struck him from behind, throwing him to the ground.  
  
Legolas lost his breath as he struck the ground, his head hitting hard and causing him to see stars. For a moment, he lay, desperately trying to breathe, having no strength yet to move. Then, he heard his sister's desperately terrified scream. "Legolas!!" At that moment, he found energy in a reserve he didn't know he possessed, throwing himself up and turning quickly on the thing that had been holding him down. It was a warg.  
  
Legolas' mind whirled. //What is a warg doing in this area?// He thought in confusion, but pushed it away as he shot an arrow into the fallen warg's throat. Another of its kind launched itself at Legolas from the brush nearby, but was stopped in its flight by an arrow landing solidly in its chest.  
  
"Legolas!" Luminal screamed as a warg leaped up and tackled her, pulling her off the horse and throwing her to the ground, with it on top. Legolas turned, ready to kill the beast. However, three threw themselves between the brother and sister, and Legolas was forced to deal with them first, his bow signing as he hurried to aid his sister, who was crying out.  
  
Finally, they were dealt with, and Legolas shot the warg on Luminal. It collapsed on top of her, and Legolas ran over, replacing his bow to its place as he ran, and yanking the warg off of the younger elf. Luminal gave a cry of pain, as its teeth were still sank in her shoulder when her brother had pulled it off. She did not move.  
  
Legolas quickly felt his worry growing as he saw the entire top of his sister's dress soaked with blood. Gently, he pulled the cloth away to see her wound. Luminal's entire right shoulder was torn, spanning from her arm to her neck as the warg had a large bite, and the wound had grown when the warg had been removed. The blood was pouring freely from the wound. "Hold on Luma." Legolas whispered, and dashed to the horse.  
  
Searching through their packs, he retrieved a long bandage and a few herbs that his father always made them carry as a precaution. He hurried back to his sister and began administering to her wound as best as he could. Luminal moaned softly, but lay still.  
  
Legolas finished and pulled her dress back up, gently lifting her. Luminal's eyes fluttered open, streaming tears of pain. "Hold on Luminal, I'm going to get you to Rivendell where Elrond can help you." Legolas assured her with a weak smile, trying to appear more convincing then he felt. Luminal was losing a lot of blood. Thinking quickly, Legolas finally decided that speed was the most important thing now. Normally, he would go around the Tur territory, just to be safe. However, with this change, he would have to change his plans. He would just have to be extra careful. //I never should have brought her.// He though sadly.  
  
Legolas lifted Luminal onto the horse, then climbed up himself, holding her to his chest with one arm. He looked around at the dead wargs in disgust, and gently encouraging their ride into a gallop. Time was running out for his little sister.   
*****  
Sorry it was short but if I don't do my schoolwork this second, you may not get a post for a LONG while on the grounds that I will be banned. :O Don't want that! I hope this was ok!! 


	8. Capturing the Enemy

Hello again! So, everyone thinks they have it pretty much figured out? *whistles* I'm not saying anything! *evil grin* Time will tell, but let me just say…I do have a FEW tricks up my sleeve yet, I think. J  
  
Oh, and BTW, the idea of the Turs belongs to Neon Star, who thought up the idea for another story we're writing. Thanks Neon for letting me use it!   
*****  
Legolas slowed the horse as he saw a small cave up ahead near the bank of the river Bruinen. If he followed the rive long enough, it would lead him into Rivendell, but right now, he was in Tur territory, his sister was getting worse, and night had fallen hours ago. Dawn was approaching, and Legolas did not want to move in this are during the day, for fear of being seen. The constant movement was not helping Luminal, and her shoulder kept getting jarred, so it was not clotting. Much as he hated the idea, they would have to stop.  
  
Legolas carefully climbed off the horse, and lifted his sister gently off as well. Luminal's eyes fluttered open, and she looked dazedly to Legolas, who did his best to look reassuring. "Why are we stopping, Las?" Luminal asked, using her brother's nickname that she had dubbed him back when saying his entire name was a burden for the young elf. She wrapped her left arm around his neck, unwillingly to use the other because of the pain it caused, and buried her face into his chest, shivering slightly.  
  
Legolas held her closer. "The horse needs to rest." He lied, not wanting to tell her the truth, that he was afraid for their safety. Luminal had been told many things about the Turs, most of them true, and he didn't want to frighten her.  
  
Luminal looked over to the horse. "Ok." She whispered, putting her head back on Legolas' shoulder and closing her eyes against the pain.  
  
Legolas worriedly scanned her face, not missing the lack of color to her features, nor the dullness to her eyes that he had noted before. He led the horse to a corner just outside the cave near some trees that he hoped would make it less visible, and went in the cave, setting Luminal down carefully. She was unconscious now, her eyes closed, which in itself worried Legolas, as her eyes should have been open. Luminal shivered and moaned slightly. Legolas sighed. There was nothing to do but light a fire, which was a danger of itself, but Luminal need the warmth it would provide.  
  
Going out, he began gathering wood, his bow ready for any disturbance, and his keen senses alert. Fortunately, all seemed quiet, so his worry was momentarily quelled. He continued to gather wood, until he heard something snap behind him. Whirling, he dropped the wood and, his bow held at ready, he looked around. There was nothing.  
  
Frowning, he turned in a quick circle, looking for what had made the sound. Suddenly, something dropped down from a nearby tree. Legolas quickly aimed his bow at it.  
  
A small human boy stared wide eyed at the arrow aimed at his heart. He was probably only 10 or 11, with black hair and gray eyes. Legolas scanned him quickly, looking at the dark clothing and color of his skin. His suspicions were confirmed. The boy was a Tur.  
  
The boy stared at the bow, and finally, his eyes wandered up to Legolas' face. "Elf…" He breathed, his eyes huge. Then, disregarding the weapon aimed at him in his fear, he turned and ran. "FATHER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, dashing through the foliage.   
  
Legolas should have shot him then and there. He knew that. However, there was something about killing a child that he could not accept. Quickly, he dashed after the child, who was still screaming, easily catching up. He grabbed the child by an arm, and pulled him to his chest, wrapping one arm around his waist and another over his mouth.  
  
The child's eyes were terrified as he looked up into Legolas' stern face. Legolas frowned down at him. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said slowly and clearly. "I am just passing through here with my sister, who is wounded. I mean no harm to anyone. You will have to stay with me until I reach the borders of Rivendell, but I will not harm you." He finished. "Now…Are you going to stop screaming, or do I have to gag you?" He asked, a dangerous glint in his blue eyes.  
  
The boy looked at him for one more long moment before nodding slightly against Legolas' grip. Legolas slowly released his grip on the boy's mouth, and moved his other hand from the boy's waist to his wrist. "Are you going to try to run away again?" Legolas asked.  
  
The boy looked really frightened, but shook his head. Legolas nodded his satisfaction. "All right then, I am going to trust you, but if you try anything, I will have no choice but to tie you up and carry you." He said. The boy nodded his understanding, his eyes huge.  
  
Legolas let go of the boy's wrist, wondering what had come over him that he was trusting a Tur, child or not. He brushed that thought away. "Come on." He nodded to their right, coaxing the child to walk in front of him. After a long silence, he sighed. "My name is Legolas. What is yours?" He asked, trying to put the child at ease.  
  
The child's walk slowed, and he was quiet for a moment before answering. "Verald." He said.  
  
Legolas nodded his satisfaction, picking up his discarded wood and continuing to the cave. "Are you a Rivendell elf?" The boy asked hesitantly.  
  
Legolas looked at him, deciding whether to answer, but so no harm in doing so. "No. I am merely journeying there. I am from Mirkwood." He answered.  
  
They had reached the cave, and Legolas hurried in. Luminal was awake, and looked frightened. "Las, I woke up and you weren't here…" She sobbed as he made his way over, and clung to him. "I was so scared." She whispered.  
  
Legolas quieted her. "I went to get firewood, but I am back now. I am sorry to frighten you." Verald came closer behind them, and Legolas looked up at him. "Verald, this is my sister, Luminal. Luma, this is Verald." Luminal looked up, and seemed confused, but said nothing as she buried her face in her brother's chest and fell into unconsciousness again, now that she was soothed.  
  
Verald was frowning. "What happened to her?" He asked, seeing the dried blood all over her dress.  
  
Legolas gently laid her down and stood. "She was bit by a warg." He replied, and turned to get a fire started. "We will be reaching the border of Rivendell tomorrow night, and then you can go back home. Until then, you must stay here with us just to be sure. My sister will not survive if I do not get her to the elves to be healed." He said almost apologetically, as he WAS sorry that he had to keep the child from his home. He didn't seem to bad…for a Tur, that is.  
*****  
Well? What do you think of Verald? Should Legolas be trusting him? Hmmmm… 


	9. Searching

You guys ready for another post? You sound it! :D Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! More twists to come, so brace yourselves.  
*****  
Legolas looked back into the cave from where he was keeping watch. Verald was sitting next to Luminal, who had awoken again, gently coaxing her to drink some water. Legolas could dimly hear Verald talking about some animal he had shot on his last hunt proudly. Legolas couldn't help smiling. Verald hadn't turned out to be all bad. In fact, he had helped Legolas in many ways as they waited for nightfall to come again. If they had met under different circumstances, Legolas had a feeling he and his sister become good friends with this human child.  
  
Verald looked up to him, and smiled slightly. Legolas returned the gesture thankfully, going back to watching the foliage for any signs of Verald's kind. So far, they had seen nothing, and Legolas' hopes were rising that they might leave this area undetected.   
  
He stood, stretching. "Verald, I am going to feed the horse. I'll be right back, all right? Call me if Luminal needs me." He called back to the child.  
  
Verald looked up, and nodded his understanding. He was currently changing the bandaging on Luminal's wound. Legolas was amazed at how good Verald was with that particular area. He had expected the child to be disgusted by the wound and unable to touch it, but if Verald had felt anything, he certainly hadn't said a word.  
  
Legolas looked for a long moment at his sister, who was quietly listening to Verald talk, wincing occasionally as he worked on her shoulder. The bleeding had slowed, but Luminal was undoubtedly getting worse. He frowned, and went outside to tend to their horse, who had been quiet the entire time they were here, seeming to understand the danger.  
  
Legolas turned the corner to where they had left the horse…and froze. The beautiful butterscotch horse lay lifeless on the ground, a stab wound deep in its throat. Legolas's eyes went wide, and he turned quickly to go back to the cave. Someone knew they were here.  
  
As he was going back, he heard dim calls coming his way. He followed them for a while until they were very close, and then pulled himself into a tree until he could see the source of the cries.   
  
A large group of humans stood in the clearing. They seemed to be talking amongst themselves, their swords drawn and held in clenched fists. One particularly large, dark-haired man turned slightly to face the forest in Legolas' direction. "Verald!" He called loudly.  
  
Legolas' heart stopped. The Turs were looking for their own, and it was only a small amount of time before they found him, and Legolas and his sister as well. He jumped back down from the tree soundlessly and ran full speed back to the cave. There was nothing for it now. They had to leave this instant.  
  
He reached the cave and did not stop, rushing up to his sister and lifting her into his arms. Verald stood worriedly. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Legolas looked down to him. "Your family is looking for you, and they are close." He said simply. "They killed our horse. We will have to go by foot." Would it be worse for them to bring Verald or leave him? He tried to decide.  
  
Verald's eyes turned dark, and he looked to the opening of the cave, and back to Legolas desperately. "Legolas, let me go to them. I will tell them I simply wandered off, and lead them away from you. It is your only chance!" He said, his eyes wide and pleading, laying a hand on Luminal's limp arm. "If my family finds you…"  
  
"I know what will happen if they find us." Legolas returned darkly. He looked down to his sister, and back to Verald. The boy was right. They could never outrun the Turs. But could he be trusted?  
  
Finally, with a sigh, he nodded. "All right, go." Verald grinned, and turned to leave. Legolas' voice stopped him. "Verald…my sister's life depends on you." He admitted.  
  
Verald nodded his understanding, and left the cave. The voices were almost at the cave by that point, and Legolas carefully laid his sister down, going silently to the entrance of the cave to watch.  
  
Verald ran forward to the group. "I'm here, I'm here!" He cried.  
  
The men looked to him and sighed slightly, returning their swords to their place. The dark haired man Legolas had seen before frowned at Verald. "What happened to you?"  
  
Verald flinched. "I wandered off and got lost, father. I'm sorry." He said, eyes on the ground.  
  
This answer did not seem to satisfy the man. "Did you see any elves in this area, Verald?" He asked.  
  
Verald did not look up. "No, father." He answered.  
  
The man walked forward and grabbed Verald's arm harshly, in a grip hard enough to bruise. "You lie! We killed an elven horse just this morning, I know they are here. Why are you hiding elf scum?!!" He demanded.  
  
Verald squirmed. "Please, father, I didn't see them." He begged.  
  
The man's eyes narrowed. "Worthless, ungrateful child. Scaring your mother out of her wits, hiding with elves, and lying to me on top if it all!!" He cried, and struck Verald solidly across the face with the back of his other hand.   
  
Verald cried out. "Please, papa, please, I didn't see anything, please…" He begged. His only answer was another strike, and great tears started down his cheeks as his father threw him to the ground.  
  
Another man came forward and placed a hand on Verald's father's shoulder. "Revenhal, stop!" He urged.  
  
Revenhal threw off the hand, and kneeled down, pulling Verald's face up to look at him. "Where are they, Verald?!" He screamed in the boy's face.  
  
Verald just shook his head and tried to pull away, crying harder. In the cave, Legolas clenched his fists. If he had known this would be Verald's welcome, he would never have let the boy go. What kind of father was this, beating his own child to get what he wanted? For a split second, he almost ran out to kill Revenhal, not caring whether he was caught, so great was his anger.   
  
Then, he came to his senses and remembered his sister. She needed him. He frowned and looked back to her. Luminal was barely awake, but knew something was wrong, and her eyes were worried as she returned his gaze. Legolas did not go to comfort her as he usually would have though. He needed to see what was happening.  
  
Revenhal had given up on getting the information out of Verald, and had stood, leaving the boy sobbing on the ground. Now, he was searching the forest with keen eyes. "They cannot be far from here. Search."  
  
Verald looked up, and the tears intensified. All he had done; it had not been enough. They were going to be found anyway. He let his head drop in defeat.  
  
Legolas stood quickly, heading back to his sister and trying to decided what to do. The Turs were right in front of the cave entrance, there was no way to get out without being seen. If they stayed, they would be found. If they left, they would be found. Finally, he grimly set his jaw, and pressed a quick kiss to his sister's forehead. "I'm sorry, Luma. I tried." He turned and went to the cave opening quietly, getting his weapons prepared.   
  
He readied an arrow as the men got closer. He would take down as many as he could before they touched him or his sister. He spotted Verald, now sitting on his calves, looking downtrodden as he watched the men searching.  
  
One came too close for comfort. He looked in the cave, and suddenly, his eyes stopped on Legolas'. Turning, he started to call out that he had found him, but never got to finish as an arrow lodged itself in his throat.  
  
That alerted everyone to Legolas' presence, but they would have known soon anyway. Arrows flew out of the cave, and quickly, the men took cover, losing three of their kind in the process.  
  
Revenhal carefully inched his way closer, gesturing for two of his men to follow. When they were close enough, he drew his sword and gestured for them to do the same. Standing swiftly, they simultaneously flung their swords into the cave in the direction the arrows were coming from. There were two clatters of metal hitting stone…and a deep grunt of pain. The arrows ceased.  
*****  
Agh! Evil cliffhanger!! Will any readers survive to the next chapter? *evil laugh* We shall see. 


	10. In the hands of the enemy

Hi guys! I'm sorry I left you at such a terrible cliffy, but here is the next post! Please don't hurt me!!! *cowers* Oh, and BTW, there is some Sindarin in here. I put the translations right next to them. The translations aren't always exactly word for word, as you can't always find word for word, but it's the basic idea. I hope this post is good!  
*****  
Revenhal waited a few minutes to be sure the elf wasn't bluffing, and then carefully went inside, followed by several of his men. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he glanced around. In the center of the cave, near the back, there was a small elf maiden lying on her side, facing away from him. On the floor in front of him, were two of the swords that had been thrown…neither were his own.  
  
He heard harsh, labored breathing, and quickly looked to his right. There, on his knees, was another elf. His face was turned towards the floor, and his hair covered his face. Protruding from his left thigh, buried to the hilt and sticking out the other side, dripping blood, was Revenhal's sword. The elf's bow lay next to him, and his nimble fingers were weakly wrapped around the handle of the sword. With a smirk, Revenhal made his way over and moved the elf's hand away. The elf looked up into his face, pain evident in all his features, but his face set grimly. Revenhal tore his sword out of the wound, pulling up and twisting as he did so, in order to make it more painful.  
  
The elf's spine arched, and he gasped audibly, but other than that, he made no sound. His hands were clenched, but his entire body sagged when the metal left his body as blood began to pour out of the wound. Intense pain was going through him in waves, but he did not allow himself to make any sound, so that his sister would not hear and know he was wounded. She would know eventually, of course, but he wanted to hold that off as long as possible.  
  
Two men came and hauled him up to his feet, and he bit his lip as the pain intensified as he was forced to stand. Revenhal grinned at him. "Hello, elf." He sneered.  
  
He did not give him the satisfaction of an answer as he turned to look towards his sister, who was being hauled to her feet as well. In her case, however, she could not stand at all, and so was merely sagging in their grip, crying from the pain. Legolas jerked against his captor's grip, wanting to go to his sister. One of the men punched him hard in the kidney, and Legolas couldn't help the soft surprised cry of pain that came as he doubled over, as he had not been expecting the blow.  
  
Luminal heard this, and slowly her head came up. She saw her brother being held, blood streaming down his leg, his face contorted in a wince. "Las!" She cried. She was struck across her left temple, and she moaned softly as she fell into unconciousness.  
  
"Luma!" Legolas cried back, again pulling desperately at the restricting hands at his arms.   
  
Revenhal smiled and came closer, grabbing the elf's chin firmly, digging his finger into the skin until he knew there would be a bruise. "Worried about your little elf friend?" He asked mockingly, and looked over to the unconscious Luminal, being held in the arms of one of his men. He looked back and analyzed Legolas' face. "You two look alike. Siblings perhaps? Aww." He smirked, and jerked his hand away, throwing Legolas' head to the side.   
  
Legolas glared at him from the corner of his eye as Revenhal turned and left the cave, quickly followed by the man holding his sister. The men holding him dragged him unceremoniously after him. Once outside, he blinked against the sudden barrage of light. When he could see, he became aware that Verald was staring right at him and crying hard at seeing his wound. Legolas wanted to go to him, to assure him that it wasn't his fault, that he had done his best, and that everything would be all right, even if he himself didn't believe it.  
  
Revenhal stormed to his son. "As you can see, your effort to hide them did nothing." He said sternly, and Verald merely looked away, trying to stop his tears. Revenhal walked forward and grabbed his son by the back of the neck, ready, it seemed, to drag him all the way home. "Let's go back. I'm sure everyone will be eager to see our catch." He grinned back at Legolas, who was being held while another Tur tied his hands behind his back.   
*****  
Legolas lay on his side, breathing quietly and listening for any sound. The Turs had taken much enjoyment from mocking and tormenting him, and Legolas was only glad his sister hadn't be awake to see it, or worse, to suffer the same. Bruises were spread all over his fair skin, and his lip was split and bleeding. He hadn't uttered a sound the entire time, though, even when they had mocked him for being an elf and spit in his face. Eventually, they had tired of him, and left him bound hand and foot next to his unconscious sister, outside of Revenhal's home.  
  
Luminal moaned slightly, and Legolas turned his head wearily to look towards her. She seemed disoriented for a moment, and then looked around in sudden terror. "Las? Legolas? Legolas?!! Brother?!!!" She cried, looking back and forth and not seeing him, even though he only sat a few feet away. Legolas tried to answer, but didn't want to wake anyone up who might decide to harm the younger of the two elves more, and so was overridden by her cries.  
  
Finally, he dragged himself over by falling to the ground and using his elbows, despite the pain it caused as his leg began bleeding again. When he reached her ear, he whispered into her ear. "Nin si, gwathel. Nin si. Car al achas." He said softly in Sindarin. **Translation: I'm here, sister. I'm here. Do not fear.**  
  
Luminal looked up at him. "Legolas?" She whispered. "Thou gwathra…man neitha ah thou?" **Legolas? You're dim. What's wrong with you?** She asked.  
  
Legolas frowned. "Idh, Luma. Idh." **Rest, Luma. Rest* He whispered, not answering her question. He kissed her forehead, then jerking back as he felt how hot it was. Her wound had become infected. His eyes grew dark with worry as she obediently nodded and shut her eyes. Elves only slept with their eyes shut when severely injured. If Luminal did not get treatment very soon, she would die. Legolas had not doubt of that.  
  
He leaned back, pulling himself back up to sit, and, though he tried not to, wept silently. She would get no help here; he knew that. Luminal was going to die…because he did not make her go home. Because he was not careful enough.  
  
The sound of footsteps reached Legolas' ears, and quickly, he looked up, wiping his eyes on the shoulder of his tunic as best as he could. He looked around for the source of the sound, and finally, Verald came into view. He shuffled his feet as he met Legolas' gaze, and there was a long moment of silence. "I'm sorry." He finally whispered.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Don't be." He said. "You did more than you should have. If I had known you're father would hurt you because of you're trying to help us, than I never would have let you." He frowned.  
  
Verald bit his lip. "Yeah. That's why I didn't tell you." He muttered.  
  
Legolas thought a moment. "Why does your father treat you like that, Verald?" He finally asked.  
  
The boy looked away into the night for a moment. "Because he's not my father." At seeing Legolas' expression, he sighed. "He's my stepfather. He hates me, and so whenever my mother worries for me, he beats me. I actually got off pretty light this time." He looked at Legolas out of the corner of his eyes, and the elf understood. Because of the Turs wanting to beat him, the attention had been taken away from Verald.  
  
"I see. I'm sorry." Legolas said softly, looking away. His gaze went to his sister.  
  
Verald followed his eyes. "Is she going to…" He started, trailing off.  
  
Legolas felt tears coming again, but he angrily pushed them away. He would not cry in front of Verald. "If she does not get help soon, she will." He admitted in answer to the unfinished question.  
*****  
Ooh! Evil me! Oh, and BTW, about Verald. I felt really bad having his stepfather beat him, but it is important to the story, and also, it kind of shows what the Turs are like. Sorry to anyone that was emotionally scarred by the child abuse!! Forgive me? *puppy eyes* 


	11. Truth be told

Ok, peeps, here's the next post. I warn you, it's heavy duty stuff. I think I'm going to up this chapter to R to be safe. Keep in mind, there is nothing explicit sexually wise, AT ALL, but the violence…well, it's more than usual for me. *shrugs*  
  
Oh, and for all who keep asking, NO LEGOLAS SLASH! Ok? LOL. Just thought I'd make that clear. Sorry if I busted anyone's bubble, but I'm not much of a slashy person, and I don't write it. *shrugs* I figure, to each his own. Anyway, that's the lowdown, basically. No slash in this fic. Thank you.   
  
Ready for a post?  
*****  
*****  
Legolas awoke to rough hands cutting the bonds on his ankles, restoring his circulation, and yanking him to his feet, tearing him away from Luminal, who he had been holding ever since she had complained of being cold. He glared at them darkly, but the men seemed not to notice.  
  
Legolas immediately spotted Revenhal and zeroed in on him. He gave him the best glare he had in him, his normally bright blue eyes turning three shades darker in his anger and shining out from beneath his golden hair, which had come free and fallen in front of his face.  
  
Though he tried not to show it, Legolas could tell the glare had unnerved the man. Revenhal quickly shook it off, though, and smiled lethally. "Well, elf, are you ready to answer a few questions for me?"  
  
Legolas made no reply, but inside, questions whirled. What kind of questions? What would they need to ask of him? Revenhal nodded to his men, and they started off. Children stared with innocent curiosity at him, and stepped closer trying to get a better look, until their mothers saw them and, with horror, pulled them back, scolding them harshly and ushering them inside their homes. Legolas did his best to ignore them. Finally, they came to a clearing in the middle of the Tur town they were in.  
  
In the center, there was a large pole, about as thick as a full man, and reaching taller than any homes around them. The men holding Legolas unceremoniously hauled him to it, and his hands were briefly loosed only to be bound on the other side of the pole.  
  
Revenhal watched silently, then walked up till their faces were almost touching. "Now you will tell me everything I need to know." He sneered, and Legolas felt the hot breath on his face, and something else.  
  
"Ae thee gwesta al an puia ned nin nif ad, nin beleg." *If you swear not to spit in my face again, I might." He replied, unable to resist. Legolas knew that probably wasn't the smartest thing he could have done, and was glad that they couldn't speak elvish.  
  
Revenhal frowned and slapped him, hard. "Do not speak your foul tongue here!" He ordered angrily. Legolas' head flew with the blow, but he gave no reaction, bringing his gaze back to Revenhal, glowering at him through dark eyelashes.   
  
Revenhal gave a frustrated sigh, running his fingers through his hair and searching for his composure. Why did this elf get under his skin so easily? Finally, he continued. "Who sent you, and why?" He demanded.  
  
Confusion was evident in Legolas' eyes. What could Revenhal mean by that? Sent him? He frowned slightly. Could he be serious? The man seemed to be, as he was waiting for an answer. At least this was something he was free to answer, as there was nothing to admit! "I do not know of what you speak." Legolas replied evenly.  
  
Revenhal's dark eyes grew angry at that answer. "You lie!" He said, and punched Legolas brutally in the midsection, causing the elf to lose his breath. When Legolas doubled over slightly, he pulled him up by the hair. "Who sent you?" He asked again.  
  
Legolas fought for breath. "I told you, I know not what you mean!" He said, and when Revenhal lifted his fist to strike again, he hurriedly continued. "No one sent me!" He insisted, and Revenhal glared at him.   
  
"If no one sent you, then why are you here?" He questioned, and struck again, this time to the side of Legolas' skull, making the elf dizzy.   
  
Legolas tried to shake the feeling off. "I was traveling to Rivendell and took a shortcut through your lands." He finally said.  
  
Revenhal studied him a moment, then motioned to the men standing behind Legolas. "Mirel, Finlash." He said softly, then looked back to Legolas. "I do not believe you. Elves do not travel lightly through Tur land." He stated, and Legolas saw the two men approaching, one wielding a heavy club, another a many-tongued whip, with barbs on the tips. Legolas' felt his breath quicken at the sight of them, but quickly pushed that feeling down.  
  
"My sister was bit by a warg, and was loosing a lot of blood. I had to hurry her to Rivendell for healing, and going through your territory was the quickest way." Legolas said.   
  
Revenhal's face darkened. "So you are the one who slew the town's protectors!!" He hissed.  
  
Legolas swallowed. That did not seem to have been the correct answer. "I did not know whom they belonged to, by they attacked us." He said softly.  
  
"Of course they did, you were about to trespass on our land!" Revenhal cried, and backhanded Legolas viciously, splitting his lip.  
  
Legolas made no sound, knowing the man would listen to no reply he made. Revenhal snarled at him, wrapping his fingers in the golden hair and yanking it back hard. Legolas felt his scalp crying out at the harsh treatment, but did his best to ignore it.  
  
Revenhal nodded to the men, and Miral and Finlash came closer. Finlash was the first to reach the elf, and he idly caressed Legolas' chest with the whip. Legolas did not move, nor even look at him, but kept his gaze on Reenhal.   
  
Revenhal nodded to Finlash, and the man immediately tore into the elf, beating him hard. Legolas tensed his muscles against the beating, never moving his gaze. Revenhal was unnerved by Legolas' unnatural aloofness to his beating, and the hard glare that never blinked, never ceased.  
  
The whip had torn through Legolas' tunic now, and was quickly bringing red welts to the surface. Finlash did not show any signs of tiring, and continued the beating like a mad man, desperate to get some sort of response from Legolas. Finally, when the whip's barbs began to tear into the elf flesh and bring blood to the surface, Legolas began flinching slightly, but no sound, not even a grunt, escaped his lips. Revenhal gestured for Finlash to stop, and he obeyed, slowly backing up, his breath harsh from the straining.  
  
Legolas stood silently, though his chest felt as if it were on fire as it dripped blood. Revenhal's gaze went over the man's work, and he smiled slightly. "Now. The truth, elf. We have been seeing elves along our borders for months now, sneaking around, spying on us. They think we don't see, but we do. We always do. I know you know what they are up to, and you are going to tell me."   
  
Legolas looked at him for a long moment, controlling his breathing until he could speak without showing any signs of pain. "I am telling you the truth when I say I know nothing about that which you speak." He said simply.  
  
Revenhal glared at him again, and raised his hand to his men. Legolas readied himself for more pain, but was not expecting what he got. Miral came over and, wielding his club, drove it hard into the elf's chest. Legolas could feel his ribs strain, and he gasped slightly, doubling over to protect the abused flesh.   
  
"The truth!" He heard dimly. He shook his head, fighting to breathe, and he was yanked up by the hair again, and the club found his chest. He gasped for air.  
  
Revenhal was red in the face now, and near screaming. "Tell me the truth!" He ordered.  
  
Legolas finally was able to breathe again, and gasped out. "I do not know what you want. I am a Mirkwood elf, I do not live anywhere near you or your people!"  
  
Revenhal struck him hard in the face with his balled fist, making Legolas' head contact with the tree harshly and his nose to bleed. Miral struck him again, with all his human strength this time, and Legolas felt a rib snap. He could not help the surprised cry of pain, as his head had been swimming and he hadn't known the blow was coming.  
  
He could feel hands at his wrists, untying him, and he struggled to stand, his strength fast leaving him. "It would be so much easier for you if you would just tell me the truth, elf." Revenhal said.  
  
Legolas dropped his gaze. "I did." He insisted. "I swear to you, that's the truth."  
  
Revenhal sighed. "Continue." He instructed the other human man who stood next to Legolas.   
  
Legolas' eyes went wide, and a protest formed on his lips, but he never got a chance to say anything. The man drove the club into the elf's midsection brutally, and Legolas gasped in pain, but was allowed no reprieve as the man struck him in the back the moment he leaned forward, knocking the elf off his feet. Legolas landed roughly on the ground, his head striking a rock. Blood welled up and dripped down into his eyes. "Please…" Legolas started, but gasped as the man struck him again, feeling his ribs strain against the beating.   
  
"The truth, elf!!" Revenhal screamed, and Legolas flinched.   
  
"I told you." Legolas insisted. "I told you the truth, you must believe me!!" He looked up, his eyes pleading for mercy, but he received none.  
*****  
Present  
*****  
"I never found out what they were talking about. The elves on the border, I mean." Legolas whispered to the silent Elrond.  
  
Elrond frowned. "I do." He said softly. "One of our own disappeared on the borders of Tur land, an elfling really, and we were searching for her. We finally found her, dead, just inside their borders. She had been beaten, and…it looked like used in other ways." He finished, looking away.  
  
Legolas just nodded numbly. "I didn't know that at the time. All I knew was that I could not answer their questions, not to save myself, or….anyone else."  
*****  
Flashback  
*****  
The club struck him again and again, until he could think of nothing but the pain. He curled in one himself desperately, trying to protect his broken rib. Finally, the beating stopped, and Legolas lay for a long time, unwilling to move should the pain begin again. After awhile, though, he lifted his head.  
  
"Tell me now, or I shall give your sister the same treatment you receive." Revenhal sneered, knowing he had found a weak spot.  
  
Terror filled Legolas' heart. "Please, don't!" He pleaded, not caring for pride anymore. "She's badly wounded and sick already, please don't hurt her!"  
  
"THEN TELL ME!" Revenhal screamed right into his face. Legolas flinched.  
  
"I can't." He admitted. "I do not know anything to tell you." He knew he was crying gently, unable to do anything for his sister.  
  
"So be it." Revenhal hissed, and turned.   
  
Luminal was dragged in, being alternately slapped, or caressed by mocking men. "Gwador!!!! " *Brother!!!!* She screamed, terrified out of her mind. The fever was high, making her delusional, and men were hurting her for reason she knew not, and her brother was badly hurt, laying on the ground.  
  
Legolas weakly lifted his head, and when he saw the jeering men with his sister, he began crying in earnest, reaching out a hand towards her but knowing he would be unable to do anything. "Díhena nin, mell er!! Dihena nin an al berio thou!!!" *Forgive me, dear one!! Forgive me for not protecting you!* He cried in elvish, hoping she could hear him over the yells of the men.  
  
He was pulled to his feet and forced to watch as they beat her with feet and fists until she had not the strength to cry anymore. When they began to act as though they would torment her in other ways, running their hands over her young body and laughing loudly, Legolas began screaming in pure rage, and tore out at his captors, everything going red. Men fell back as they were suddenly wounded by bare elvish hands. Legolas flew at the men holding his sister, twisting one's neck until he heard a crack, and then kicking another in the groin. He fell on his knees next to Luminal, who was unconscious, everything cleared back to reality, and he wept bitterly, unable to stop. She should not have to suffer this.  
  
Hesitant hands pulled him to his feet, but Legolas was too worn out to do anything about it. Revenhal was in his face again. "It seems you need to be better taught your place here." He said. Legolas could barely focus on the Tur anymore. "Take him to the chamber, and return this worthless elf girl to her place. No one touch her until her brother is able to see, once he is too weak to do anything." Legolas was dragged away as his sister was picked up by uncaring, ungentle hands. The hot tears were slowing as Legolas could find not even the strength to cry anymore, and as his body ran out of moisture to supply to his eyes. "Luminal…" He said brokenly, but she could not hear him.  
******  
Phew! That's was kinda long! I hope it was long! YAY! *happy grin* Well, in just a little while, I'll have more time, and then we'll throw a party! Tuesday! Yay and double yay! *Jumps in the air…and comes crashing down on her computer desk. Raises weak hand* Carry on…I'll be…fine… *Dies*  
LOL. 


	12. An ally found among foes

Hi guys. Sorry I was gone so long, but I'm really sick and have just been sleeping as much as I can, and when I get up, my mom wants me to do schoolwork. That leaves me only the few minutes a day when I actually have free time that I'm willing to spend on something other than sleep. Sorry again for the wait, and I hope it was worth it.  
*****  
Legolas was dragged through the town, leaving a trail of blood behind him. He had neither the strength, nor the motivation to stand, and so he didn't bother. Miral and Finlash were not gentle in the slightest, as they were angered that he had killed two of their own.   
  
When they came to a small stone structure that didn't seem like it had much of a purpose, Legolas frowned. They stopped in front of it. Why would they be taking him here? It stood a little over 3 feet high, and 2 and a half feet wide. A box, really. When Miral opened the front catch that Legolas couldn't really see, and opened it, it proved to be pretty much that. There was nothing in it except air, and judging by the size, there couldn't really be much of that.  
  
Legolas frowned, but didn't have much time to think about the purpose of the box as Finlash shoved him into the box, making Legolas have to curl in on himself to fit. The door of the box was closed quickly behind him, making to place pitch black. Legolas swallowed as he realized the purposes of the box. He was not claustrophobic, but sitting in this small place, trapped inside, he suddenly felt trapped, and his breathing quickened.  
  
His fingers felt along the stone, trying to find the place where it opened. He felt the slight crack, but no air came through it, and no amount of pushing could get it to open. He could feel his fear rising, and quickly tamped it down. He could not lose control, or the results would be catastrophic. He had to remain strong for when he returned to Luminal.  
  
If he returned to Luminal!! He suddenly considered the possibility that they would not let him go to her as a punishment for his actions. He didn't think Luminal's soul could survive the fear and pain without him there to comfort her.  
  
Legolas shook that thought of. It would do him no good to worry himself sick when there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. He tried to distract himself, but the stone pressing in on him on all sides made it difficult. He idly tapped his fingers on his knees, which were pulled up against him. His eyes flitted around, even though he could see nothing. He wondered how long his punishment was going to last.  
  
He knew not how long he sat, but it did not seem to matter. All that mattered was how long it would be till he could get out. He noticed that the small space was starting to get hot, and squirmed uncomfortably against the stone at his back.  
  
*****  
Luminal was thrown to the ground where she had been before, and she moaned softly in pain. "Gwathor…..Las…where are you?" She whimpered in a half-aware state, shifting slightly as pain went through her.  
  
From a small distance away, Verald watched the elf girl, and bit his lip. How could his father be so mean to these elves? All his life he had been taught that elves were horrible, disgusting creatures that would sooner kill you than pass you on the street. However, after getting to know these two, no matter how short the time was that they had spent together, he did not see anything of what his father had described. They were the nicest beings he had ever met…next to one, that was.  
  
At that thought, Verald perked visibly. She could help them! She always took care of him when he was sick, he was sure that she would help them too. He thought he remembered her saying that she liked elves, as a matter of fact. If only his father did not find out…he would have to risk it. Taking one last lok at that delusional elf on the ground, he turned and ran off.  
*****  
Legolas panted softly, trying to get enough air in to sustain himself. The air around him was burning hot, stifling even. It made breathing all the more difficult, and the more he breathed, the more stuffy the air became. How long were they going to leave him?  
  
Desperately, he beat his fists against the stone, even though it burnt and tore his hands. He did n ot know that the reason he was so hot was because the small cell he had been imprisoned in had been designed for that very purpose. It was not truly stone, but instead made of a material the Turs had discovered underneath their town. One of the reason they liked it so much was because it collected heat. They used it for cooking and for…other purposes, this being one of them.  
  
"Hey!" Legolas yelled, beating harder. "Anyone!" He cried. He knew they probably wouldn't let him out no matter what, but he felt sure he would die soon if they did not release him.   
  
There was no answer, and his strength was fast leaving him. He leaned his head back against the wall behind him, trying to slow his breathing. Time went by, but he barely noticed, just trying to concentrate on continuing to breathe as the air around him and his clothing grew even hotter.   
  
Trying to pass the time, he imagined what he would do to his captors when he was released. This, though it provided much amusement, only kept him occupied for so long. After that, he resorted to counting the seconds as they passed. The he brought forth memories of home, of his mother, his father, his brother…and of little Luma, before she had been hurt. He pushed away the urge to cry.  
  
Legolas pressed his forehead to his legs. If he moved in any direction, he hit a wall. He could not even lift his head completely. The air was hot and stuffy around him, and he had trouble breathing, but tried to control his initial fear of that fact.  
  
How long had he been in here? An hour? 3 hours? A day? Two days? He had no idea. His sense of time was completely distorted. He had not been fed since he had been placed in the little cupboard, and his stomach growled at him angrily as if it was his fault. He sighed and rubbed it absently with a hand.  
  
He looked up as much as he could, not that it did any good, as he still could not see. He lifted a hand and pressed it against the place that he knew opened to the rest of the world, or at least, it had at some point. What if it had sealed? What if he never got out? He felt his breath quicken in terror, and quickly slowed his breathing.  
  
His hands trembled as they pressed against the stone. Dare he try again? Last time he had gotten no response. How long ago was that? He had no idea. The worst they could do was beat him, and at least, in order to do that, they would have to take him out! He banged a bleeding fist against the stone. "Please, please, let me out!! Someone…anyone…please…" He called pitifully, but he had not the enrgy to do anything more. There was no response, and so, finally, he gave up.   
  
It felt as though he drifted out of unconsciousness, but to be honest, he couldn't really tell. All he knew was that the next thing he was aware of was his prison being opened, and moonlight coming in. A man's face appeared. "Are you repentant?" He asked with a sneer, and Legolas, unable to speak, nodded his head, anything to get out of that place. The man moved out of the way, and Legolas crawled out, collapsing and breathing gratefully.  
  
The man laughed loudly, and dimly, Legolas realized that it was Revnhal. A foot nudged his ribs. "Get up." Revenhal ordered.  
  
Legolas slowly turned his head to look at the Tur. Could he be serious? He could barely breathe correctly yet, and his muscles were all clenched because of being cramped in that small space so long. How could he even hope to get up? He tried to push himself up using his hands, but just could not find the energy, and collapsed.  
  
The next thing he knew, something cold and wet was assaulting his senses. He sputtered and looked up to see Revenhal pouring a bucket of water on him. Legolas let his head fall back down, and dimly noticed that water had fallen into one of his hands that was facing palm upwards. Slowly, he dragged his head towards it, suddenly realizing how thirsty he was. He let his head fall into his palm and softly sucked the water between his lips, letting it wet his parched throat. As he finished, he suddenly could hear that the laughter had increased.  
  
Hands wrapped around his arms and jerked him to his feet to stare straight into Revenhal's face. "Thirsty?" The man snickered, and Legolas was angry with himself as he realized he had shown weakness. He lifted his chin and stared defiantly at the human, who just laughed. "Return him to his sister." He ordered to the men holding Legolas. Then he thrust his face close to Legolas and sneered. "Though I doubt she'll recognize you." Legolas felt his face turn slightly red as blood rushed up into it, and he spat in the Tur's face.  
  
Revenhal growled and struck Legolas hard across the face. "You will learn your place, sooner or later!" He growled.   
  
"Ab." *Later.* Legolas spat back at him, but Revenhal made no reply other than a glare, and Legolas was dragged away.  
*****  
Legolas almost wept when he saw his sister, half delirious, lying on her side and moaning incoherent words. Legolas was dropped brutally, and his left ankle was tied with a length of rope to a post beside the house. He wondered why he was being allowed more freedom, but pushed that thought away as he watched the men leave, then pulled himself over to his sister. "Luma, Luma…" He said softly, stroking her hair and gently turning her towards him.  
  
Luminal made no response excepting moaning and thrashing slightly, obviously in some fever-induced nightmare. No amount of comfort that Legolas could provide brought her out of it. Legolas laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist protectively and wearily laying his head down, right next to her hair, which he fondled in his other hand.   
  
Legolas lifted his head as he heard a sound, and saw a strange sight. A small being, perhaps a little over 3 feet, was coming over, trying to blend into shadows. Following it was another figure, this one closer to 4 and a half feet, and it was right behind the other.  
  
Legolas frowned as they came into view, revealing Verald and…a hobbit?!! His tired mind could not process the thought. What would a hobbit be doing here?!!  
  
Verald hurried over and kneeled down next to Legolas. "Legolas?" Legolas nodded that he could hear him. "I've brought Bramblerose. She my friend, and sometimes she helps me when I'm hurt. I thought maybe she could help you." He whispered.  
  
Legolas turned his attention to the said hobbit. She smiled softly, her eyes a very dark green underneath curly light brown hair. There was something about her that immediately made you want to trust her, and Legolas had heard many good things about hobbits, and so he let himself trust her, even in the place he was.  
  
Verald looked around nervously. "Father will be looking for me if I don't return soon, and if he finds me and Bramblerose here…it won't be good." His gray eyes were worried. Legolas nodded his understanding, and watched Verald disappear into the shadows.  
  
Bramblerose didn't waist any time, her hands going for his shirt to examine him, but he shook his head. "My sister." He said, nodding to the limp form in his arms. "She needs it a lot more than I do."  
  
Bramblerose smiled sadly, and nodded, turning and gently taking Luminal from Legolas' arms to look her over. When she saw the shoulder wound, she visibly grimaced, but dug in her pocket for something Legolas couldn't see and began tending it. Luminal winced, and Legolas was glad she was not conscious.  
  
He looked up to the pretty young hobbit. "Bramblerose?" He asked, and she looked over quickly and nodded that she's heard him before returning to her work. "How did you end up here, of all places?" He couldn't help asking. "Most hobbits do not even leave the Shire, as far as I have heard!"  
  
Bramblerose nodded slightly without looking up. "You've heard right." She replied softly, her voice having an almost musical tinkle to it, and a very soothing quality. "We don't. A man was wandering around the borders of the Shire, and seemed strange, but no one knew any reason we should not trust him, as we often see Rangers wondering that area." She smiled and sort of shrugged at him. "Guess we should have been more careful. To make a long story short, I wandered out into the wood while still a very young hobbit, and he kidnapped me, and brought me back here."  
  
Legolas felt his brows knit together. "How long have you been here?" He wondered out loud.  
  
Bramblerose seemed to be thinking. "Long before Master Verald was born." She said. "I was the one who helped deliver him." She was obviously proud of that. "Not quite…20 years?" She finished.  
  
Legolas felt his jaw drop. "I'm surprised you're still alive, after all that time here!"  
  
Bramblerose blushed slightly. "I learned how to keep my mouth shut and do what I'm told, if you don't mind my saying so sir." She said softly, dropping her gaze.  
  
Legolas nodded, accepting that answer. "Master Verald?" He questioned suddenly.   
  
Bramblerose nodded. "I was caught by his father, and have served his family ever since. Master Verald's mother is too afraid of his stepfather to do anything, and so stays cooped up most of the time. I've been the one to raise him, you might say." She said, doing something, and Luminal's wound began leaking fluid. "That'll let some of the infection out." She whispered, almost to herself, and put something in the wound. Luminal hissed and arched up, but Bramblerose held her down, turning out to be surprisingly strong.   
  
Legolas watched with wide eyes. "Where did you learn that?" He asked.  
  
Bramblerose didn't answer for a moment. "Master Verald is a young boy, and gets into scrapes often enough. I take care of him." She spoke softly, not lifting her eyes.  
  
Legolas frowned. "You don't learn to treat wounds like that from 'scrapes'!" He insisted.   
  
Bramblerose seemed nervous. "When…when the Master beats on poor Master Verald, I heal him then to…" She whispered, looking as if she dreaded speaking the words aloud. She gently covered Luminal's wound with a cloth and tied it shut before pulling the shoulder of her dress back over it and standing. "You sure you'll be all right?" She asked Legolas.  
  
Legolas nodded. His elven healing was fast at work, and he felt better already. Relatively that is, but he didn't want Bramblerose to be found. She smiled again, and nodded back. "All right. I've got to hurry back before the Master notices I'm gone." With that, she stole of the way she had come.   
  
Legolas lay for a moment, watching her go, and then slowly returned to his sister's side, laying down next to her once again. He sighed, and slowly began singing.  
  
"Bain Anor ned nin gur  
Sila thy calad am nin ad  
Tegi an calad nin thy lend silanc  
Dram crom i death gwatho thy enedh  
  
Meleth ned nin cuil  
Can al eden nir  
Im innas gar thou godref i daw  
Im innas athra crom thy achas  
  
Lathron i nella ned i daw, na al gosta   
Minuial innas teli er anann eden a thy faer innas revia  
Gul tau im meleth thou a innas al te thou goanna  
Idh, hen ned gilgalad, a na presto al eden."  
  
His voice trailed off into the night, drifting up towards the stars where he yearned to run to, to leave the horrible Turs behind. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.  
*****  
First of all, here is a translation for the song Legolas sang, and it is my own.  
  
"Beautiful sun of my heart  
Shine your light upon me once more  
Show me your sweet smile  
Remove the darkness tainting your core  
  
Love of my life  
Cry no more tears  
I will hold you through the night  
I will drive away your fears  
  
Hear the sound of the night, but be not afraid  
Dawn will come once more and your spirit will soar  
Know that I love you and will never let you go  
Sleep, child of starlight, and worry no more."  
  
Next, I have a question. I have never put songs in my fics, songs at the beginning I mean, by other people that apply to the fic. However, I have been wanting to, but I am never able to find one that fits, or so it seems. I think I have found one for this, though. Let me know what you think, Ok? Tell me if you think it fits, and if you don't, or you know of one better, I am open to suggestions, so please tell me!!  
  
"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by al my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause you're presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just to real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But nor I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just to real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
- My Immortal, Evan Escence"  
  
I OWN NO RIGHTS TO THIS SONG! :D Did I make my point, do you think?  
  
Well, reviews are always welcome! You guys are really great about that, though, don't know why I even mention it. See you next time! *If I live! :P* 


	13. An abrupt change

Well, here comes the next chapter. I'm sorry if I never made it clear enough, I thought I did, but Legolas and Luminal are kept outside in plain view of the entire town. They are just outside of Revenhal's home. That's why he doesn't feel the need for a guard, because they are in the middle of the town, right outside his house and would be seen if they tried to escape_I guess that's really dumb reasoning_*shakes head* Major flaw, I'm sorry_I'll try to do better.  
  
BTW_is a "weird" punishment a good thing? I was trying to be different. I hope you liked it. *smiles*  
  
Well, you asked for more and here it is. Enjoy!  
*****  
Legolas awoke slowly to voices carrying on a quiet conversation. He paid them no mind at first, instead reaching out blindly for his sister. His hand only met air and damp ground, however. With a start, he sat up. He was not deceived. Luminal was not there.  
  
He looked around for the source of the voices and spotted Revenhal, Finlash, and Miral. All three grinned with devilish humor at him as he searched desperately for his sister. "Missing something, Prince Legolas?" Revenhal chuckled.  
  
Legolas glared at him, and then his eyes widened as he realized they knew who he was. "How did you_" He trailed off.  
  
"Find out your identity?" Revenhal chuckled. "Easy. Your sister turned out to be much more cooperative than you." He smirked.  
  
Legolas felt terror for his sister race through his heart. "What have you done to her?" He demanded.  
  
"Oh, not much. In her state, she barely needed any persuasion." Revenhal said, and his two underlings chuckled from behind him. "One good thing came out of this for you, though." He stopped, waiting until Legolas unconsciously leaned forward, wanting to know what. "After much questioning, her revealing who you two are convinced me that you two truly aren't here to spy on us. In her condition, and at her age, I do not think she would have lied to me. Especially not after all my men did to her. What do you think?" He smirked.  
  
Legolas growled and wanted to kill the man that dared to touch his sister, but his ankle was still tied. He didn't want to think about what they must have done to poor Luminal in order to get her out of her delusional state. "Now that you believe us, are you going to release us?" He asked through clenched teeth.  
  
Revenhal pretended to think. "No. No, I think not. I can't have your father getting angry and coming down here to destroy us when he learns what happened through this little misunderstanding." He laughed at his choice of words, and Legolas grew more angry, if that was possible. "No, I am afraid you will have to stay here. I do not intend to ever release you, but look at the bright side. It won't be long before you do something to provoke me, and then you will no longer have to worry about it, will you?" He smirked, but there was a heavy threat underneath his words. "Well, now that you are going to be living here, we will have to help you settle into our lifestyle here." His smile widened, and he turned to leave. "Bring him." He ordered Finlash and Miral, and they untied him, pulling him to his feet, and made him walk, staying on both sides of him and keeping a grip on his arms to discourage any thoughts of running away.  
*****  
Legolas was taken to a large building that seemed to be the center of some activity in the town, as humans were scurrying in and out, with a few other odd beings. Legolas thought he spotted an elf once, and Bramblerose another time. He was taken inside, and he saw a large hall filled with people, most reclining at a large table in the center of the brightly lit room. Most of the humans there were male, and Legolas could see a beautiful elf dressed in green and blue silk dancing for the amusement of the men. She seemed to be doing her job well.   
  
Legolas wasn't able to take in his surroundings for very long, for he was taken through a door into another room, this one seeming to be a kitchen, as steam rose in the air, and beings scurried about, and food was on counters. Unconciously, his stomach rumbled. He was taken through this room, and into another.   
  
This one was dim, and empty. Legolas suddenly noticed that Revenhal was not with them. Somewhere along the way, he had left them, and for that the elf was grateful. The Tur men with him stopped. "Undress." Finlash ordered.  
  
Legolas froze. "What?" He asked.  
  
Miral, standing behind him, struck him hard between the shoulder blades with a blunt object. "He said undress. Don't question, just obey. Things will go much easier for you that way." He said darkly.  
  
Legolas winced at the pain, but set his jaw and lifted his chin, looking away from both men and standing rigidly. "No." He said in a low voice.  
  
Finlash glared at him, and grabbed him by the hair, throwing him forward onto the ground. Legolas felt his face strike the ground harshly, and his nose began to bleed. "If you insist on making this hard, then we can oblige." Miral said, coming behind him and using a knife to cut his clothes off as Finlash held him down. Legolas growled at him, but was unable to move. When Miral had finished, Legolas was pulled to his feet. Finlash was holding something in his hands.  
  
"Are you going to dress yourself, or must we do that too?" Finlash asked. Legolas could barely contain his relief when he saw they were just having him change out of his soiled clothes. He shook his head. Finlash gave a satisfied grunt. "All right." He said, and thrust the fabric into Legolas' hands.  
  
Legolas looked it over. It was a simple garment, leggings made of a white cloth. He slipped into them without a word. He was not offered a tunic, and he simply stood there silently.  
  
Finlash looked him over, then cleared his throat. "You are now a servant for Lord Revenhal and all his guests. You will do what you are told, and only speak when spoken to. Do you understand?" He asked.  
  
Legolas stared at him in wonder. Did they actually think he was going to agree to this? "I refuse." He said simply. They would have to beat him to death's door before he would agree.  
  
Miral smirked. "Lord Revenhal thought you might feel that way." So saying, he grabbed Legolas' right bicep, Finlash grabbing hold of the other. They led him back the way they had come until they arrived in the main room Legolas had first seen before. "Do you see that small girl in the corner of the room?" Miral mocked him quietly.  
  
Legolas looked_and saw. Luminal was laying on her side, weeping into her arm, numerous bruises on her face and all visible flesh. He dress had been ripped in many places, and he could see that she had bled in places on it. He thought his heart would stop. Luminal was not going to survive this. He suddenly seemed to know that in his heart. He was a fool for thinking they would leave here together, and to be honest, he did not know how she had stayed alive this long. However, blind hope remained, hope that he could escape with her, get her to Rivendell, save her somehow. He had too!  
  
He nodded numbly. Finlash grinned. "If you disobey, she will receive the punishment rather than you." He laughed harshly.  
  
Legolas felt as if his heart had stopped, and he looked to the pitiful figure of his sister before nodding slightly. "All right." He whispered. "I will do what you tell me." He finished.  
  
"Good." Finlash said, and shoved him towards the kitchen. "Go help with dinner." He ordered. Legolas dazedly obeyed.  
*****  
Legolas quietly held the tray out so that the cursed Turs could stuff themselves. He had not eaten yet, and it was torture to be this close to food and not be able to touch it, but he barely though of it as he kept stealing glances at his sister. Luminal was unconscious now, for which he was glad.  
  
Cerinas quietly watched the elf above her. He was so beautiful, even with bruises and blood marring his features. She could barely think to serve herself as she stared at him. As he started away to serve the next one, she purposely dropped her fork. "Oops." She said softly.  
  
The elf did not look as though he was going to stop. She felt anger rising, but tamped it down. She would just have to get his attention. "Servant!" She called, abruptly kicking the fork just out of her reach. He turned slowly, amazing blue eyes connecting with her own green, and she felt her breath stop. "Could you get me my fork?" She breathed, pointing to where the fork was, now behind him. He turned and bent down to get it.  
  
Legolas heard the sigh behind him and felt his face flush angrily. He knew exactly why this girl wanted him to get her fork, but he feared too much for his sister to rebel, no matter how much he ached to. He stood and handed her the fork, and hurried away.  
  
Cerinas sighed again as she held the fork absently, twirling it slightly. "Father?" She abruptly asked.   
  
Revenhal looked to his daughter, and smiled softly. Unlike Verald, Cerinas was his true child from before his current wife, and she reminded him of himself in her personality, if not in appearance, since she looked nothing like him. He loved her, in his own twisted way, and was quite proud of her. "Yes, daughter?" He replied.  
  
Cerinas flipped a bit of dark red hair over his shoulder. "My 19th birthday is only a week away, but I would like to have my present a bit early, if you don't mind." She turned and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Revenhal smiled back. His daughter was the only one who could coax this kind of response out of him. "Of course. What do you want?" He asked.  
  
Cerinas smiled wider, but it was no longer a sweet smile as she looked across the table. It was a horrible, cruel smile. "Him." She said, and pointed to the elf that was serving across the table. 


	14. Prepared for a new life

LOL, I must admit, I had FUN with Leggy in this chapter!! *smiles and blushes.* Don't hurt me! Oh, and feel free to hurt Cerinas, but don't kill her, I need her yet. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this, and sorry about the cliffies. Glad I'm getting posts out for you guys, I live to keep you happy. *Well, actually, I live for Legolas, but your guys are a key factor too! ;)* NEXT CHAP! Everyone ready? Hold on!  
*****  
Revenhal looked to Legolas, and his smile abruptly became a frown. "Dearest, you know I would give you all of middle-earth, had I the power." He paused. "However, I do not think you would be too happy with this present. The elf you are pointing to is Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, and a stuck up, rebellious little elf at that. He has not been properly broken into a servant's life yet." He explained.  
  
Cerinas crossed her arms and pouted. "I don't care." She said, and eyed the bare-chested elf again, her eyes dark. "I want him!"  
  
Now it was Revenhal's turn to frown. "I know exactly why you want him, Ceri, and that is why I am hesitant to give him to you." He said. Cerinas gave him her best innocent look, but he didn't fall for it. "You know that you are my only daughter, and must someday marry a man I will choose for you, from another realm, in order to create alliances. You must be a virgin for your husband. You know that." He said.  
  
"Of course I know that, father!" Cerinas cried, trying her best to look hurt.  
  
Revenhal raised an eyebrow at her. "I will give him to you if you promise to me that he will remain nothing more than a pet." He said.  
  
Cerinas nodded eagerly. "Yes, father, I promise." She said, not even thinking twice.  
  
Revenhal gave a sigh. He had to admit, he had hoped that she would not promise. He slowly nodded. "All right, after lunch I will have him prepared and delivered to you."  
  
Cerinas gave a gleeful grin, and went back to eating her food, watching the elf out of the corner of her eye.  
*****  
Legolas strode into the kitchen, setting down the tray he was carrying and carefully placing the dishes he carried in a basin of hot water, grabbing a rag to clean them. As he scrubbed, his eyes took on a far away look, and he once more found himself thinking of his home and life before he had been captured. He gently dipped the plate in his hand in another basin to rinse it and dried it off before setting it with the other dishes to be put away by another servant, and starting again.  
  
Rough hands pulled him from his reverie as they yanked him away from the water, causing him to drop the wine glass he held in his hands, which shattered into a thousand pieces on the floor. Legolas barely noticed, even though it was precariously close to his bare feet, instead looking up to Miral and Finlash, who were once again holding his arms. He felt like sighing. He had done everything they had told him to, what could they possibly want?  
  
Finlash grinned at him, but said nothing as they led him out of the kitchen, out of the dining room, and into the street. Legolas frowned as he looked around in the bright sunlight. They removed his leggings, despite his protests, since they would not tell him what they were doing, and tied him to a pole. Legolas pulled valiantly. "Gwaur echil yrch-melethril!!!" *Dirty human orc-lovers!!!* He cursed in his own tongue as they laughed at him. "What are you going to do?" He cried, struggling to follow their movements as they stepped away.  
  
The Tur men quickly returned, buckets in hand. They smirked at him, and dumped the water over his head. Legolas spluttered, and shook his head, trying to get the water out of his eyes, only to be met by more water. The deluge continued, and fingers were in his hair, on his body, un-gently scrubbing the dirt from his body. Finally, it stopped, and Legolas was untied, and he quickly brushed the hair out of his eyes to glare at his captors as fiercely as he could while looking like a drowned animal.  
  
They only laughed more and dragged him into another building. Legolas barely noticed his surrounding as they rubbed him dry quickly, and then shoved him into another room.  
  
Legolas heard the door slam behind him, and looked around quickly. The lock slid into place, and footsteps started away. The room was bare except for a small chair, and a dresser of some sort. There was no window, merely a few lit candles in the far corner. Legolas barely had time to contemplate why he was here, however, before the door was unlocked and opened.  
  
The elf whirled, ready to strike whoever entered. A frail woman cried out and cowered behind her raised forearms, and Legolas abruptly dropped his hands, acutely aware of his nudity. The woman saw that he was not going to hit her, and stepped in wordlessly. Someone Legolas could not see shut the door behind her.   
  
"I…" The woman began in a weak, soft, scared voice, and trailed off. She visibly swallowed and started again. "I have been told to make you presentable for Mistress Cerinas." Her eyes stayed on the floor.  
  
Legolas squirmed slightly, but there was nowhere to go and nothing to cover himself with. "Who?" He asked, confused.  
  
"Lord Revenhal's daughter." The woman continued, fidgeting, obviously very nervous.  
  
Legolas sighed, but knew there was nothing he could do about his fate, and this woman had no say in it either. "I'm not going to hurt you, and I will cooperate." He said softly, and the woman slowly glanced up, and a hesitant smile graced her pale face from beneath her dark brown hair. Her eyes were light brown with green streaks, and they twinkled when he smiled back.  
  
"If you could sit down over there?" She asked, gesturing to the seat, and Legolas did so, nervously setting his hands on his lap. The woman noticed this and laughed slightly. "Perhaps you would like to dress first?" She asked, and Legolas nodded eagerly.   
  
The woman began rummaging through the dresser drawers, and Legolas could see brief flashes of gaudy, bright fabric. She looked at him, then back down to the drawer, and finally drew out a pair of leggings made of some soft, light blue, semi-see through material. Legolas frowned at them. The woman noticed this. "I know, they cover almost nothing. However, it's at least something, right?" She asked, and Legolas shrugged as she handed it to him and turned around. As he pulled on the leggings, she spoke softly. "My name is Tirasani, but everyone calls me Sani. What's yours?"  
  
Legolas finished pulling the leggings up, and turned back to face her, tapping her to signify he was done. "Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf." There was no need to hid his identity anymore.  
  
Sani smiled, and looked him up and down. She opened another drawer and drew out a red cord belt, tying it around his waist. "Nice to meet you." She said, and rummaged through the drawer again. Legolas barely paid attention. "Oh! You're that elf that came in with a younger sister, aren't you?" She suddenly asked, turning with a brush in her hand.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Her name is Luminal." He said softly as she gestured that he should sit again. "She the youngest in my family." He continued as she began brushing his hair gently, letting it run through her fingers and begin to dry.   
  
"Have you any other brothers or sisters?" Sani asked.  
  
"One. An older brother." Legolas said, holding still for her.   
  
Sani nodded and set down the brush, reaching into the drawer and withdrawing a small case, which she opened and rifled through. She turned back to him, holding a small object Legolas couldn't make out and a fine brush that Legolas knew was sometimes used for makeup. "Lean back." She instructed him, and Legolas slowly obeyed. She looked over him, and back at what she was holding, then dipped her brush in and began applying something to his nipples. Legolas stiffened and pulled away. "What are you doing?!" He demanded.  
  
Sani frowned, pulling back. "I…I'm just highlighting you features!" She said.  
  
"My FEATURES?" Legolas demanded, recoiling more.   
  
Sani looked worried. "You don't know, do you?" She asked. Legolas merely looked confused. She sighed. "Cerinas is 19. She wants you for a personal slave, and I am afraid you are going to be treated as nothing more than what your outward appearances show, for that is all she cares about." She said.  
  
Legolas stood, enraged. "I won't! I am not a doll to be made pretty for a spoiled child!" He declared.  
  
Sani sighed again. "Please, Legolas, think of your sister." She said. "Cerinas is quite nasty when she is angry." She admitted quietly.  
  
Legolas froze, and stood still for a moment, before dropping back into the seat in defeat and allowing her to continue. Sani finished what she had been doing, just adding a little bit of color, before pulling our a vial full of gold colored dust. She gently spread it all over him, in his hair, on his face, his back, his chest, everywhere.   
  
She moved on to his face, applying a bit of dark eyeliner around his eyelashes, and a tiny bit of green on his top eyelids. She gave him a little bit of rouge, and added some color to his lips before gently brushing his hair, which was now dry, away from his face. She stepped back. "Done." She said, and Legolas took the mirror she gave him.  
  
Looking in, he though he would die. He wouldn't want his ADA to see him like this, much less strange people he loathed! He looked like some whore from a degenerate human town. (And that made sense, he though, since that was where he was!) An expensive whore, he admitted, but a whore nonetheless. Angrily, he threw the mirror away from him and collapsed in the chair, putting his face in his hands.  
  
Sani felt immediate pity for him, and knelt in front of him. "Hey, hey, it's not so bad!" She said, drawing his chin up and smiling. "Cerinas just wants you to look at and pet, that's all she can do. She'll dote on you, but she'll feed you well, and you won't have to do hardly anything except serve her at mealtimes and bring her whatever she asks." She seemed to think a moment. "And besides, if you please her well enough, maybe she will bring your sister to your room and allow you to care for her if you ask!" She declared, and looked deep into his eyes. "Come on. It's not that bad, you'll survive, I promise!" She said with a sad smile.  
  
Legolas numbly nodded, standing and following her as she led him to the door and knocked on it, waiting for it to be opened. "He's ready for Mistress Cerinas."  
*****  
Well? Did I paint a good picture of what our Leggy now looks like? Are you guys going to mob me? Let me know! :D 


	15. Rebellion

Ok, first of all, it seems I scared everyone with the makeup up thing, and while I'm sorry for that, I have to admit, that is the response I wanted. :D LOL. It starts to calm down now, so don't worry. Thanks for sticking around even though I terrified you.   
  
Ok, second of all, thanks for all the reviews, and here's the next post! You guys are great!  
*****  
Cerinas sat quietly in her room, idly playing with the sleeve of her dress as a servant did her hair. She tapped her foot impatiently, and looked to the door again. She abruptly yanked away from the woman above her, and threw herself down on her bed angrily. "Where is he?!!" She cried, an undeniable pout on her lips as she placed her chin in her hands.  
  
The woman looked nervous as she set down the brush she had been holding, giving up. "I know not, milady…I am sure he will be here very soon." She said, but Cerinas only pouted harder.  
  
There was a knocking at the door, and Cerinas eagerly pushed herself up, but it was only another servant with the dress she had told her to clean. She cried out and grabbed the brush, throwing it at the poor servant, who dropped the dress and fled. "He'd better get here soon!" She cried, flinging herself down again.  
*****  
Legolas quietly allowed Finlash and Miral to lead him down the hall, trying his best to ignore the cocky comments they threw at him about his appearance, even as he wanted to scream at his helplessness in this situation.  
  
Revenhal suddenly appeared in the hall in front of him, frowning. He looked to his underlings. "Go ahead and do whatever else you need to, I'll deliver him." Legolas bit his lip at the choice of words but said nothing, no matter how much he ached to.  
  
Revenhal waited for them to be gone, and then abruptly pulled Legolas' face up. He gave a sigh at the elf's appearance. He looked so gaudy and overdone. He wondered if his daughter truly wanted him to look like this, or whether his daughter would mellow down his appearance once she had owned him awhile. He put on a stern face, and looked the elf deep in the eyes.  
  
There was anger there, yet deep sadness and…shame? He frowned, but didn't think about it anymore. "My daughter has asked to have you as a personal slave. I have granted the request, but on one condition. She is NOT to sleep with you, do you understand? No matter what she says, remember these words: You and your sister will suffer greatly if I find you and she have disobeyed these instructions." He said.  
  
Legolas tried to hold in his relief. That was not a hard request to follow. In fact, he was greatly gratified by the order. He struggled to hold down a smile. Something was going right at least!  
  
Revenhal waited until the elf nodded his understanding, and then grunted in satisfaction. "Other than that, I have only one thing to tell you." Legolas waited silently. "Cerinas is my only daughter. If you hurt her or strike out at her in any way, you will be severely sorry." Legolas nodded again, and Revenhal nodded back. "All right then. Come on."  
*****  
Cerinas lay on her bed, ignoring the poor servant behind her to nervously wait for instructions, not at liberty to leave until she was given permission. She stared at the ceiling angrily. If there was one thing she truly hated, it was waiting.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and she threw herself up, pushing her hair out of her face. "Enter!" She called, and the door slowly opened. Her father strode in, followed closely by Legolas, who kept his gaze on the floor. The light of the sun streaming through her window caught in his hair, making it seem like a veil made of gold. His entire body glistened in the light, giving him an almost ethereal quality. Her father stepped aside so she could see him better. Hesitantly, the elf looked up to meet her gaze. His amazing blue eyes stood out from beneath the dark makeup surrounding them. A bath would have sufficed to make this elf catch anyone's breath, she realized. He was truly beautiful, even as overdone as he was. She sighed as she looked him up and down. First order of business would have to be a bath. She had thought that making him up like slaves from other lands she'd only heard of would make him more beautiful, but he didn't need it.  
  
"Thank you, father." She breathed. "This is the best present I have ever received." She smiled at Revenhal.  
  
Her father came forward and enveloped her in a hug. "I am glad to hear it." He replied into her hair, and stepped back. "I will see you at dinner, then?" He asked, and she nodded. He turned to leave, stopping just long enough to give her elf a meaningful glance, and then was gone with the door shut behind him.  
  
"Come here, elf." Cerinas suddenly ordered, drawing herself up to her full height. Legolas looked at her slowly, and looked as if he was thinking about disobeying, but finally made his way over. He stood straight and erect, proud even in the situation he had been forced into. She frowned. "Kneel." She spoke suddenly.  
  
Legolas stiffened, but went to his knees, his eyes never wavering from her face. Cerinas reached out with a trembling hand and pushed the hair away from his face. Her hand came back covered with gold, and she gave an irritated snort. "You cannot be wearing this stuff when you serve me, I will eat more dust than food!" She smirked.   
  
Turning, Cerinas found her female servant with her eyes. "Give my elf a bath." Legolas flinched at the word 'bath,' remembering the 'bath' he had had just an hour ago. He did not object, however, as he was coaxed to his feet. He followed the servant into an adjoining chamber, where there was a deep bathtub. He could barely contain his relief at the sight as the servant began filling it with hot water, steam rising into the air.   
  
At her request, even though he wished he could have more privacy, he quickly undressed and climbed into the water. The servant went to wash him, but he gently took the soap from her and indicated that she should leave, which she eventually did. He began washing, removing the hated makeup and more glad than words could say that Cerinas had not liked it anymore than he had. Almost.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a giggle and soft footsteps. He looked up quickly and saw Cerinas standing in the doorway, coming towards him, her eyes venturing to places better off left alone. He struggled to tamp down his anger at the lack of privacy. Cerinas slowly came closer, finally stopping beside him and gently running her fingers down her spine.   
  
Legolas lost control. "Stop that!" He yelled, throwing a handful of water in her face and jerking away. "Get out!"  
  
Cerinas gave a cry of surprise as she was drenched, pulling away. "Wha…How dare you!!" She cried at him, her eyes dark with anger. "I own you, I can do whatever I want!" She screamed, and abruptly stepped forward again, thrusting her hand out at him and pushing his head beneath the water.   
  
Legolas was caught by surprise, but quickly recovered, feeling his anger growing. He pulled up, throwing her hand off and sucking in a lungful of air, before reaching and shoving Cerinas harshly away from him. She skidded across the wet floor, striking the opened door and giving a groan of pain.  
  
Legolas grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, breathing hard. Cerinas stood painfully to her feet, and glared at him. "You'll regret that." She said darkly, and turned, leaving the bathroom quickly.   
*****  
UH-OH. I don't think Leggy makes a very good pet, do you? LOL. Leggy's in trouble…. *huge eyes* 


	16. Punishment

Sorry I was gone. Job hunting and school scrap. What can I say? Oh, and there was that TINY little distraction with watching an Orlando Bloom movie that took two and a half hours of my spare time, but I needed inspiration!!!! LOL. Moving on. Here is the next post. Hope it's satisfactory, and I hope I described it well enough, I was having problems. I guess I'll find out if it worked when you review. Enjoy!  
*****  
Legolas stood breathing harshly by himself, clutching the towel to keep it shut. He stayed still for a long moment, trying to calm down and consider what he should do. After a lot of thought, though, he realized there was not much he COULD do. There was only one door leading out of the room, and Cerinas would most certainly be waiting. He stepped out of the tub and dried off quickly, then glanced at the discarded pants on the floor. The towel would cover more than they would. He re-wrapped the towel securely around his waist, and, with a sigh, reached for the door handle and stepped out.  
  
Immediately, rough hands were upon him, forcing him to his knees. He had expected that, however, and did not struggle. Instead, he glanced up and found Cerinas across the room, her eyes blazing with anger as she looked at him. "Uanui hen." //Monstrous child.// He muttered under his breath.  
  
Cerinas caught the words, but could not understand them, and this seemed to anger her even more. "If you will not behave yourself, you will have to be forced into obedience until you learn your place here." She said sternly.  
  
Legolas could not help himself. Years of upbringing in which he was the inferior of no one else kicked in, and he found himself speaking before his mind had even registered it. "My place? I am a prince and your senior by many, many years. You are a spoiled human child with an ego three times larger than your mentality. What exactly is my place, Cerinas?" He said boldly, straightening up under the hands on his shoulder and returning her gaze calmly.  
  
Cerinas' expression turned dangerous. "If you must rebel with every word that comes out of your mouth, than you will lose the ability to form those words!!" She cried, and gestured to the men holding the slim elf.  
  
Fingers were clawing at Legolas jaw, pulling it open, and for a moment, he panicked. He bit down on the fingers as they wedged between his teeth and was met with firm strike to the head as he heard the pained scream. For a second, his face was free of their hands, but they quickly returned, except this time his ears were ringing and someone was holding his hair so tightly he thought it might tear, yanking his head back. His jaw was forced widely open, and something cool and metallic was being pushed into his mouth. It fit over his teeth and on the roof of his mouth. Something was tied securely behind his head, and he struggled again as pained lanced through his jaw at the pulling sensation that suddenly came. He barely had time to recover, however, before the hands were back, forcing his jaw open again and this time putting something on his bottom teeth, forcing his tongue down tightly as it clamped down on top of it. Again, there was something tied behind his head, closer to his neck this time, and the pulling sensation. Then, the hands were back on his shoulders.  
  
Dimly, he could hear Cerinas laughing, and he forced himself to look at her. She was giggling uncontrollably, red in the face. "Oh, my dear Prince, that was most entertaining to watch!" She said between gasps. Legolas glared but made no response. He still had no idea what the point was of what had just happened. Cerinas dashed to her dresser and returned with a mirror, holding it up for him. "Open your jaw, elf, and see what we have done, as I know you are confused." She said with a large grin, and reluctantly, Legolas obeyed, opening his mouth to look.  
  
Two metal contraptions completely covered the top and bottom of his mouth. He looked and them, and pushed desperately up with his tongue, hating the feeling of the metal in his mouth, but it would not budge. Legolas saw that slim braided leather straps secured the metal into his mouth from the back.  
  
Cerinas abruptly pulled the mirror away. "But there is more!" She said, and suddenly, grabbed his jaw, which was still open enough for her to force her finger between his teeth. She grabbed small clasp on the top piece, and, moving her fingers out of the way, yanked down and secured it to tiny loop on the bottom, locking his jaw closed.  
  
Legolas wanted, to say something, to curse her, but all that came out was a muffled sound. This provoked more laughter out of Cerinas, and she smiled down at him. "I feel better already." She confided. Legolas' eyes shot daggers of blue fire to his 'owner'.  
  
Legolas was being pulled to his feet, and she came over with a handful of thin chain that's purpose was obviously more for show than to confine someone, as it was wrought of fine silver, though it would do the other to some degree. Legolas eyed it warily. He was unable to struggle as she pulled out a handcuff of the same consistency as the chain and clasped it around his right wrist. She did the same to his left, then pulled a third, much thicker one out, which went around his neck tightly. Through loops the chain ran, going through all three confining manacles and all allowing him only so much movement. As Cerinas stepped away, he looked down to the chain. It was a rather expensive thing for the Turs to have, and he wondered whether her father had given her this as well.  
  
Cerinas looked quite happy, and giggled like a schoolgirl, clapping her hands. "I like it!" She cried with joy. Legolas wished that for just one instant, he had his freedom. That would be all he needed to snap her neck, he thought with satisfaction.  
  
"All right, you can let go of him, but stay close in case I need assistance." Cerinas said to the guards, and Legolas was released. Cerinas looked at him from the corner of her eye. "The next time you disappoint me, it will be you sister that bears the punishment for your actions." She said, raising an eyebrow. "You got it?"  
  
Legolas felt all his anger drain at the mere mention of his sister, remembering what she had looked like when he had seen her last, and Sani's words to him. He nodded wordlessly, since he could not speak, and dropped his gaze.  
  
Cerinas nodded with satisfaction. She nodded to one of the guards, and the door was opened. A small woman scurried in. "See that my elf is prepared to accompany me to dinner." Cerinas said with a wave of her hand.   
  
Legolas looked up slightly, and recognized Sani right away. Immediately, his mind whirled. Was he going to be forced to be made up as before? Cerinas' next words relieved him, however. "Not so much as last time, though. He doesn't need it." Legolas breathed a sigh of relief as Sani nodded and ushered him into the bathroom.  
*****  
Sani looked him up and down, and gave a sad shake of her head. "You've only been here an hour, and look at you. You are not off to a good start, Legolas." She said, reaching into the small bag she had with her and pulling out a pair of bright silver pants that caught the light and seemed to shimmer. At least these ones weren't see-through, Legolas thought.  
  
Sani looked at the handcuffs, and up at him. "I'm going to have to help you, or you're going to fall flat on your face. Those things take a little getting used to." She said, pointing to the confining chain. Legolas shook his head, wanting to dress himself and wishing he could speak, but Sani paid him no mind, reaching down and waiting for him to put his foot in. He finally submitted, wanting to be covered. Sani nodded in satisfaction when they were on, the fabric tight around the hips bit loose around his legs. She pulled forth another cord, this one a shade of blue that matched his eyes, and tied it around his waist. The woven ends hung down his right hip.   
  
Sani finished and looked at him again. "I am so glad I don't have to do you as I did last time. I don't know if you could stand it." She admitted, and got a tiny brush and a small case. She reached for his face, but paused as her fingers brushed the cords holding the hateful metal in his mouth. Gently, she coaxed him to bare his teeth and gave a cry of dismay as she saw the contraption. "I wondered why you were so quiet." She murmured, brushing his cheek with her fingers. "I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" Legolas shook his head softly, puling back from her grasp and looking away. "She'll take it out in a couple of days if you do what you are told, I'm sure." Sani said, trying to be reassuring, but the thought of having this in his mouth for two days even made Legolas want to be sick.  
  
Sani went back to what she was doing quickly. "Close your eyes." She said, and Legolas obeyed. He felt something soft brushing the tips of his eyelids, his eyelashes really, and then it ceased. He opened his eyes to see Sani smiling at him a little. "Don't worry." She assured him. "All I did was put a little bit of silver dust in your eyelashes. It's not bad." She said.  
  
Legolas nodded, knowing he had no say in the matter. Sani stepped back, and looked him over. "You're good." She said, and quickly brushed his hair, straightening the tangles out and letting it dry a bit. She finished and picked her stuff up. "Come on. You don't want to keep Mistress Cerinas waiting, she's not very patient." She said, and Legolas followed her back into Cerinas' bedroom.  
*****  
Ok, well, that's all for now, folks. More to come, and I'll try not to take so long this time.  
  
Oh, BTW, smilychildpjz, you said something about my being good enough to be a professional writer. I want to thank you profusely and kiss your feet for saying that, as untruthful as it may be. *Big grin and blush* I am 17, and I REALLY want to be a writer. That is my ambition. I have about 6 books I am writing *better than this story I hope!!* that I hope to send to publishers when they are finished, if I ever get the courage. I have actually been published once, but it was a tiny thing, and really doesn't say much, and it may end up being my one and only time. Anyway, the point of this big long spiel was just to say thank you.  
  
Everyone is invited to come to the Tur city and have a Cerinas-beating-up party, refreshments and Leggy included, right after reading this post. :D  
  
To all those who were terrified and scared by what I did to Legolas in chapter 14, I hope this toned down bit helped. Thanks for reading! 


	17. Dinner

Sorry I took so long, but for the delay and the 200 reviews, here is an extra long post!!! Thanks so much for the reviews. Ok, people keep asking me how old Legolas is and the truth is…I can't decide! I don't know the LotR timeline very well, and so I don't know where to put this! If anyone knows the timeline well and would care to help me by answering a few questions so I can answer yours, please email me at jenistar_kenobi@yahoo.com, not the email on my bio. I will be eternally grateful!  
  
Second of all, to Tadriendra of Mirkwood, on the 2 and a ½ hour Bloom movie, it was not FotR, as FotR is over 3 hours. LOL. I'm picky. No, it was Black Hawk Down, which if anyone reading this has not seen, THEY SHOULD BECAUSE HE WAS SO DAMN CUTE! It's pretty scary when I find a guy I can say if cute half-bald. *looks terrified* And I cried a ton. *blushes*  
  
Spoiler ahead for anyone who has not seen BHD, so if you don't want to be spoiled, turn a blind eye!!  
*****  
Here it comes!!  
*****  
I cried buckets and screamed at the screen when Orli fell out of the helicopter!! I was also seriously thinking about tracking down the writers when they kept not saying what had happened to him and I had to wait two hours just to find out if he was alive!!! GEEZ!! I also loved the scene between him and Ewan McGregor. "Look, kid, you look like you're about 12, so let me explain something to you. I possess a rare and mysterious skill that precludes me from going on the missions." "Typing." "Can you type?" "No." LOL, I dunno why, but I laughed so much, it just struck me as funny!!! Maybe it was because it was between Ewan and Orli, my two guys. *coddles them*  
  
Anyway, I have babbled WAY too much, so here comes a post.  
*****  
Legolas slowly followed Sani into the bedroom, where Cerinas stood looking smug. She grinned widely when she saw him, and clapped her hands like a child. "I can't wait to show you off, the girls will be so jealous!!!" She said, and Legolas restrained the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
Sani gave him a gentle smile, and squeezed his arm before stepping forward and focusing on Cerinas. "If you do not need me anymore, Mistress, I have other duties to attend to." She said softly, and Cerinas waved a hand at her impatiently, never taking her eyes off Legolas.  
  
Sani flashed him one last glance, mouthing, "Obey," and turning away and disappearing. Legolas wondered if he would see her again. She truly seemed to care what about happened to him and his sister, but she didn't understand Elvish nature. Giving in to this was not an option. He would have to tread carefully, but he would never give in.  
  
Cerinas made her way over. "It is now time for dinner. You're sister will be there, but you may not go to her. You have to stay by my side and serve me and do whatever I bid. Do you understand?" She asked, looking up into his amazing eyes, feeling somehow elated and frightened at the same time by his gaze.  
  
Of course, Legolas could not answer. Instead, he tiredly nodded his head. Would this girl never give up? He was too exhausted by all that had happened in one day to do anything, and so he decided to bide his time.  
  
Cerinas could barely hide her glee at his acceptance, and she eagerly grabbed the loop of chain, starting out, pulling him after her, like an animal rather than a person. Legolas could barely block his initial desire to tackle her, instead trying to keep up. He had to at least see his sister.  
*****  
Legolas entered the dining hall behind Cerinas, not even really paying attention to anything except finding his sister among the crowds. His eyes passed the loud gathering of men at the table and the young elvish woman he has seen before, but he barely noticed, not stopping until he finally spotted Luminal, curled up on the floor next to a man he did not recognize.   
  
Luminas' young face was turned up towards the man, and her beautiful green eyes were full of desperate pleading. The man was laughing, waving a peace of fruit just out of her feeble reach, and mocking her, much to the other Turs' delight. Luma was too weak to get what she so needed, and finally, in despair at their laughter and her helplessness, she simply laid her head down on his booted calf, which she was leaning against, and wept quietly to herself. "Ada…nana…gwanur…im baur thou." *Father…mother…brothers…I need you.* She moaned softly.  
  
Legolas was more angry at that moment than he had ever been in his life, or thought he should ever be again. Tears welled in his eyes, and he lunged for the man causing his sister such pain, so much pain that she was even calling for her dead mother. "You hateful orc-waste! Stop tormenting my sister!" He tried to scream, but all that came out was a mangled cry of fury past the metal in his mouth. His anger so great it felt as if it would force him to burst.  
  
He was flying towards the man, ready to kill him with his bare hands, when suddenly the chain in Cerinas' surprised hold went taut, and the manacle around his neck yanked him backwards harshly in mid-air, throwing him to the floor.  
  
Luminal became aware, and, tears in her eyes, tried to go to him on her hands and her knees. "Gwador…thou gar al awartha nin!!" *Brother…You have not abandoned me!!* She cried, this time in joy. The man that had been teasing her so maliciously growled angrily, and pulled her to the ground by her wrist. She struck hard and whimpered slightly, immediately curling back up to him when she saw the look in his eyes, and he calmed a bit.  
  
Legolas hated having to watch his sister being treated this way, especially when she should have been in a healing room, being pampered in her illness. It also brought tears to his eyes to have to hear what she had said, what she had been made to think, and he could not say anything to let her know that he would never leave her!!! This was the worst feeling he had ever had. He could not even reassure her with words anymore. Everything was gone. They had taken denied him everything he could have offered her as comfort. He blinked furiously as a boot landed on his chest.  
  
He looked up it the smoldering eyes of Cerinas. She had one foot on his ribs, another on the floor tapping angrily. "Get up." She said stiffly, and removed her foot. Legolas quickly moved to obey, standing and trying to keep his attention focused on the angry child that controlled both his and his sister's destiny. She was silent a long moment, and Legolas fought to keep his gaze steady, though he wished to run to his sister. Finally, Cerinas spoke. "This is not what I consider good behavior, elf. Now, either you quiet down and start acting like the servant you are, or I promise you, you will regret your actions."  
  
Legolas gave her what he hoped looked like a submissive look, not wanting to invite any further punishment. When she walked for her seat next to her father, he quickly followed her, and when she sat, he kneeled by her feet. His eyes strayed to his sister, but his attention was returned to Cerinas when she yanked on the chain. She was frowning at him, and he noticed a servant above her was serving her, placing the food on her plate. She blatantly ignored it, and crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow in his direction.  
  
Legolas almost groaned as he remembered one of his duties. He had to serve Cerinas. With a sigh, he sat forward to be able to reach the plate. There was a roll of some sort, several kinds of fruit, and a steaming piece of meat. He looked up to Cerinas, wondering where to start. Picking up a knife and fork, he cut the meat into chewable pieces. He started to sit back, not knowing what else to do, but Cerinas was glaring at him. He made an irritated sound in the back of his throat and stabbed a piece of meat with the fork and went to offer it to Cerinas. She frowned. "Don't use the fork." She said simply, and looked away as her father addressed himself to her.  
  
Legolas stared at the food, and back to Cerinas. What was he supposed to do? Use his fingers? He didn't know how long he was going to be able to keep his anger under control at this rate. Grinding the metal in his mouth as much as he could with his jaw locked together, he reached for the plate, picking up a piece of fruit between his forefinger and thumb of his right hand. The slight pressure of his gentle elvish fingers made the golden colored fruit leak fluid onto his fingers, draining down into his palm. He turned to Cerinas and offered it to her, his expression hard.  
  
The human girl seemed not to notice, finally smiling and leaning forward, grasping his hand and taking thr fruit with her teeth, barely touching his skin. He shivered in disgust at what he had to do for this girl he hated so much, but reached for another piece of fruit. Cerinas took this in the same way. Her eyes settled on the roll as she finished swallowing, and Legolas was quick to take the hint, but she stilled his hand. "You will get juice all over my roll if you do not clean your hand, Dansh!" She said, using a strange word that Legolas did not recognize. He looked about quickly for a cloth of any sort to clean his hand on, but saw nothing, and directed a confused gaze to Cerinas. She simply raised an eyebrow. "If you don't find a way, I will." She said with a self-satisfied grin.  
  
Legolas didn't like the sound of that, and looked around again. The only thing that would suit was his leggings, but they were such good fabric that he had no doubt he would get in trouble for using them. He could not even lick the juice off! He was beyond irritated now. Cerinas was absolutely impossible. He looked up and saw that she was looking down at him expectantly. He sighed and came closer, having no way to communicate except through gestures and such. He looked around the room quickly, directing her eyes to the table, to his pants, to his hands, and gestured to his mouth, and then shrugged, as if to say that he could find no way to clean them. She smiled at him. "Oh, do not worry about it." She said with a shake of her head and took his right hand and produced a small cloth, which she dipped in her water glass and began gently cleaning his hand with. Legolas didn't like the attention, it was embarrassing, but if it kept him and his sister out of trouble, he would allow her this.  
  
She dried his fingers off with an expression Legolas did not like in the slightest, and released him. He immediately went for her roll, tearing off a small piece and giving it to her. She took this in the same manner of the fruit, not seeming to notice the gazes they were receiving, except that she lingered longer this time.   
  
"I want a glass of wine." She said matter-of-factly, and again, directed her attention away from him as she waited for him to obey. Spotting the pitcher with his eyes on the table, he went for it…just as the man who had been tormenting his sister did. The pitcher fell over, the rich red fluid flowing in all directions of the table. Legolas watched with calm eyes, when suddenly he heard a growl. He looked up to the man who had caused the pitcher to fall. The man's eyes were dark with fury, and he was sitting forward. "Stupid elf, look what you did!!" He boomed, and stood, his fist flying out and catching Legolas under the chin, throwing him away from the table. He crashed down a few feet away, the chain caused unbelievable pressure on his wrists as they were yanked in different direction as he tried to catch himself. He cried out slightly, and fell to the floor, landing in an odd position. He gave a slight moan, pulling his abused wrists to his chest, trying to relieve the throbbing pain in the joints that had been so abused.   
  
Wearily, he looked up and saw that the man was coming for more, and that his sister was crying again. He could not let her watch while he was beaten, and, as much as he hated it, there was only one place he could go and possibly get some kind of protection. Blocking a grimace, he quickly pushed himself to his knees and made his way back to the table, falling at Cerinas' side and pressing himself against her thigh, turning his face away from the advancing man as if in fear, hoping to appeal to her on some level. He felt a hand on his head, gently stroking his golden hair, and he looked up into Cerinas' face. She was looking down questioningly at him, not understanding the sudden change, and he pushed away his initial reaction and gave her the most pleading glance he could before pulling closer to her. He could still hear his sister's sobbing, and his resolve strengthened. Cerinas brightened considerably, and drew herself up and held a hand out to the man.   
  
"Stop!" She cried in a firm, angry voice. The man immediately halted, looking to her in confusion. "Berak, what is the meaning of this?!! How dare you strike MY servant!!" She said, her eyes flashing, and she turned his gaze to Revenhal. "Father!"  
  
Revenhal saw the expression, and quickly looked to Berak. "Return your seat this instant, and do not touch what belongs to my daughter ever again." Legolas hated how he was an object to these people, but said nothing. He realized now that this girl was the leader's weak spot, and he would manipulate it as much as he could to help he and his sister escape.   
  
As the man retreated, Legolas straightened a bit, giving Cerinas a thankful glance. He would get this girl so attached that she would do stupid things, she would make mistakes…and then they would be gone. He almost smiled to himself. It would be hard to push away his initial disgust, but he would do it if it would help.   
  
And he had no doubt it would.  
  
Cerinas smiled at him. "Are you all right?" She asked. He nodded, and sat still as she took his wrists and looked at the abused flesh. "Poor boy." She breathed. Legolas wanted to tell her that not only was he not a boy, he would have been fine if she hadn't put the chain on in the first place, but he could not, and it wouldn't have been a good idea in the first place, so he was quiet.   
  
Cerinas had been poured a glass of wine by this time, and the mess cleaned, so at her urging, Legolas returned to the food. He gave her a piece of meat, refusing to flinch when it burned his skin or when she took it. She noticed the reddened flesh, and, with a devilish glance, drew his finger to her mouth and kissed it. Legolas struggled not to pull away. She dropped his hands, seeming satisfied with something, and reached behind him, untying the leather straps that held the metal contraption in his mouth. "You have earned the right back to speech, but do not think for a second that I will hesitate to return it." She breathed, and coaxed him to open his lips so she could unhook the metal and draw it out of his mouth.   
  
Legolas couldn't block the rush of breath that left with the metal in a half-sigh as he regained control to his mouth. He licked his lips, his mouth unbelievably dry, and she noticed this, handing him the water glass. Legolas drank deeply, and when she took it away, he said quietly, "Thank you."  
  
Cerinas smiled, but shook a finger in his face. "You will call me Mistress." She instructed.  
  
Legolas almost rolled his eyes, but he would do almost anything to keep that metal away from him. "Thank you, Mistress." Cerinas' eyes were full of glee, and his words were barely out of his mouth before her lips were descending on his. Legolas jerked, almost yanking away from her, but she wrapped her hands on both sides of his face, holding him there as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, then sucked the same lip into her mouth. Legolas could not help himself now, and he pulled fervently, not wanting the kiss to go any deeper.   
  
Cerinas just chuckled and released him. "I suppose you need a little more time." She said, then glanced at the plate. "I am full. You may have anything on the plate you desire."  
  
Legolas felt his mouth watering, not knowing when the last time was he had eaten. He almost started eating, but then paused and looked up to Cerinas. "Mistress?" He tried softly.  
  
Cerinas looked down to him. "Yes?" She returned.  
  
Legolas turned a hesitant glance to his sister, who still hadn't eaten. "May I share with my sister, please Mistress?" He asked pleadingly, laying a hand on her arm and looking up through his silver covered eyelashes.  
  
Cerinas was lost. She breathed in deeply, caught in his gaze, and began nodding before she knew what she was doing. "Yes." She said, and Legolas gave her a small smile of thanks before picking up the plate and hurrying to where his sister lay.  
  
Legolas gently lowered himself to the ground next to his sister, setting the plate on the floor. Luminal had buried her head in her arms and barely moved as he approached. He put a hand to her forehead and was glad to feel that her fever had gone down somewhat. Luma looked up as she felt the pressure, and broke into a soft, tired grin that nearly broke Legolas' heart. "Gwador." She breathed, sitting up slightly with a wince and pulling herself to his side, wrapping her arms around his chest.  
  
Legolas felt tears in his eyes. "Ha nin. Pan nad innas na pan fair si. Im sí." *It's me. Everything will be all right now. I'm here.* He soothed her gently, and Luminal broke into heavy sobs.  
  
"Lothron ammen goanna bar si, Las?" *Can we go home now, Las?* She asked in between her tears, hugging him harder desperately. Legolas briefly wondered as he struggled to breathe past her grip if she was worried her would disappear.  
  
"Im iest ammen taur." *I wish we could.* Legolas whispered, and Luma whimpered in response.  
  
"Im baur ada, Las. Im baur bar min." *I need father, Las. I need our home.* There was a long pause, and Legolas had to strain to hear her as she continued. "Im nauth nin gwanno." *I think I'm dying." She whispered.   
  
Legolas froze, then pulled her away firmly so he could look in her eyes. "Don't you ever say that!" He hissed, no longer caring if they were heard. "Do you hear me, Luminal? We are going to be all right!!" Hhe shook her lightly for emphasis.  
  
Luminal nodded through her tears. "Ned rant, Legolas. Díheno nin." *Of course, Legolas. Forgive me.* She wrapped her arms desperately around his neck. "Díheno nin." She repeated, desperately.  
  
Legolas rubbed her back soothingly. "Im díhena thou." *I forgive you.* He assured her.  
  
After she had calmed a bit, Legolas gently started to try to get her to eat. That was when he heard the voice. It was a female's voice, pretty, a little deeper than usual perhaps, and heavy with sarcasm, distrust, and anger. "Just so you know, talking elvish here isn't a good idea."  
  
Legolas looked up quickly, suspiciously, as Luminal chewed the fruit he had given her. He saw the elvish girl he had seen before, the one he had noticed several times, in dinner as well, being passed back and forth between the men. Looking closer, he realized she was much younger than he had though, as young as Luminal, if that. Her face was half hidden by a lot of dark hair, but he spotted blue eyes underneath them, conveying the same emotions as her face. "What?" He asked.  
  
"The Turs don't like it." The elf-girl said simply. From looking at her, Legolas wondered if she was a Rivendell elf. She certainly seemed like one.   
  
Legolas frowned. "They will not stop me from speaking my own language. You should understand that, you are of elf blood, are you not?" He knew the answer, but he asked anyway.  
  
The girl gave a toss of her hair. "So what if I am?" She declared, flippantly.  
  
Legolas looked her up and down, his expression one of disbelief. "How can you deny your heritage so?" He asked.  
  
The girl flared. "They have all but denied me! I have been here for much longer than I would care to remember, and no one has ever come looking for me or anything."  
  
Legolas frowned at that, feeling for the girl. "What is your name?" He asked.  
  
The girl looked at him suspiciously, and there was a long silence before she answered. "Demenarth." She finally said.  
  
Legolas frowned. Demenarth was the name of an elvish boy in a story told for centuries. The boy had been taken from his family, and left alone in the wilderness. After a long time, he finally died in the wilderness of grief. His name meant 'Abandoned one.' He doubted this could truly be her name, but he let it go. "Perhaps they do not know." He said softly.  
  
Demenarth laughed harshly. "They know. They just stop caring once you end up here. You'll see. No one will come for you either." When he began to open his mouth to deny it, she just grinned a twisted smile. "You thin that just because you're a prince you're different? You're nothing once you're here. No one cares anymore."  
  
Legolas flared, and sat up. "You will not speak this way in front of my sister. You may not believe it, but there is always hope, and you will not put it out with your words. Please leave."   
  
Demenarth shrugged and stood. "If you want to dream, feel free. It will do you no good." Suddenly, a drunken man was calling for her, and she winced and glanced up, then looked back down to Legolas. "I should know." She finished, then started away. "Oh, and by the way, I know you don't what your Mistress' nickname means, so I shall tell you. 'Dansh' means 'favored pet.'" 


	18. Plans ruined

EEEK!!!!! Sorry for the wait!! Finals have been coming up, we had the performance of our play, I had to get a job, and I have to get my driver's liscense, so I've been SOOOO busy, please please PLEASE forgive me for the wait!!  
  
*****  
  
For over a week, life continued this way. Cerinas was stuck on her newest toy, and hung on him every moment. Legolas let her, but silently, he began to prepare. He begged her to allow his sister to stay with him, and for her to be cared for by a healer, and after a week, she had given in. Quietly, Legolas nursed his sister back to health and prepared for their getaway, gathering weapons, clothes, and food a little at a time. He would need perhaps one more week so as to not raise suspicion, and then they would wait for the right chance to escape. Legolas' spirits were high, and Luminal was doing much better.  
  
Legolas gave a quiet smile as he submissively followed Cerinas. Lately, he had been requesting that she remove the chains, explaining he would be able to serve her better, and he could tell she was close to giving in. The only daughter of Revenhal had a hard time denying him anything if he asked in the right way.   
  
Tonight there was to be a celebration. Legolas had made sure that Luminal was bundled up and had food and drink before a fire and comfortable before getting dressed, knowing Cerinas would want to flaunt him and would be disappointed if he did not look presentable. She still took to calling him Dansh, which irked Legolas, but he said nothing, merely bided his time.  
  
Cerinas waited while he opened the door to the hall where the celebration was to take place, then placed her hand on his chest and gave him a smile. Legolas pushed away the urge to slap her hand off, which he had never really lost, and instead smiled back. Cerinas went inside, and he quickly followed as she tugged gently on the chain holding him to her.  
  
The chamber was filled with loud humans, more so than usual, and Legolas flinched slightly. "It's my 19th birthday celebration." Cerinas whispered to him, and Legolas nodded silently as he followed her to her seat. As usual, he served her mutely, allowing her touches and listening quietly to the conversation. Cerinas spent most of her time too distracted by the presents she was receiving to eat or notice him, so Legolas decided the celebration couldn't be all bad.  
  
The only time Cerinas really paid attention to him was to show him off to several young women or to ask for more wine, of which she was consuming quite a bit. Legolas frowned, having never seen her drink this much. Cerinas began giggling like an idiot, which was fitting, and her touches grew more bold and made Legolas more uncomfortable.  
  
It seemed the dinner lasted forever before Cerinas stood and announced that she was going to retire, thanking everyone for coming. Legolas followed her quietly, reaching out a hand to steady her several times. The trip back to her rooms took forever, and Legolas gave a sigh of relief as he settled Cerinas on the bed and went to the adjoining room where he and his sister slept to check on her. Luminal was curled on the floor, sleeping gently in front of the fire. Legolas smiled and lifted her, placing her in the bed and going back in the other room to see if Cerinas would need anything else before he was allowed to retire, and to get the chains off for bed. Cerinas locked him in his room, but at least he didn't have to wear the chains to bed.  
  
When he entered the room, he found Cerinas laying in the bed, wearing a small nightgown of a light green fabric, and looking in a strange way at him. He frowned, but walked up to the bed. "Will you be needing anything else, Mistress?" He asked.  
  
Cerinas looked up to him lazily, smiling gently. "No, Dansh." She said softly, and reached up to unlock the chains and set them gently on the ground next to her bed.  
  
"Thank you, Mistress." Legolas said, and turned to go, but a hand landed on his arm.   
  
Cerinas grabbed his forearm, and held him back with a small giggle. "Stay here tonight, Legolas." She whispered.  
  
Legolas froze, and pulled his arm out of her grasp. "I do not think that is a good idea, Mistress." He said quickly, turning to go.  
  
Cerinas was not going to let him, though. She grabbed hold of him again, and yanked hard, making Legolas almost lose his balance. "Why not?" She demanded.  
  
Legolas tried to yank away, but Cerinas was not letting go this time. "You remember what your father said!" He said, trying to bring her back to her senses.  
  
Cerinas just laughed. "Poor father. He worries too much. He's so gullible. He REALLY thinks I'm still a virgin." She laughed loudly, and Legolas yanked harder, this time getting his arm back.  
  
"That's none of my business. I know what I was told, Mistress. I am going to go to bed now." He said firmly, and made his way as quick as he could to the door.  
  
Cerinas frowned heavily, and tackled him to the ground. "You are my servant, and you will do as I say." She said, running her hands across his chest.  
  
Legolas was afraid to hurt Cerinas, for he knew how that would make her father react, but he was getting closer and closer to that. He shoved at her, hard. "Get off me, now!" He ordered.  
  
Cerinas just giggled and reached for the waistband of his pants. "No." She said simply.  
  
Legolas had no choice. With a violent shove, he threw her off, making her skid across the floor and strike the bed. He stood, breathing hard. "I will never sink to that kind of servitude." He said.   
  
Cerinas face was red. "Fine!" She declared, and ran for the door, storming out. Legolas gave a sigh, and sank to the ground, the adrenaline leaving in a great rush.   
  
However, the peace did not last long. Cerinas quickly returned with many guards, 2 of which hurried forward and grabbed his arms. Legolas did not resist, knowing it would do no good.  
  
More guards pushed open the door to the adjoining room, going in and waking up Luminal unceremoniously and yanking her to her feet. She blinked quickly, fear showing on her face. "Legolas?" She asked as she was pulled from the room.  
  
Legolas wanted to go to her, but was held back. "I'm here, Luma." He said reassuringly.  
  
Cerinas had gotten a robe, and was quickly putting it on. "Bring them." She ordered, and walked outside, pushing away the hands that tried to help her as she stumbled slightly. ****  
  
Legolas watched with wary eyes as they came to a dark room. Cerinas looked about quickly, then nodded to the men holding the two elves. "No one will hear from here." She said quickly.  
  
Alarms went off in the prince's head. Hear what? What was Cerinas planning? After what had just happened, it could not be good, could never be good.   
  
Cerinas marched up to him angrily and grabbed his chin. "Whatever happens now, I want you to remember something. This is your fault, not mine. If you had obeyed me, I wouldn't have to punish you."  
  
Legolas frowned heavily. What was Cerinas going to do this time? She was drunk, very angry, and had he and his sister in a secluded place with three guards doing whatever she told them. This did not bode well for the two elves.  
  
Cerinas stepped back and nodded to the guards. The two holding Legolas' arms quickly bound his wrists together and shoved him to his knees, pressing firmly on his shoulders to hold him there. Legolas could do nothing but watch as his sister was dragged forward from where she had been, just slightly behind him.  
  
Cerinas smiled, a smile of someone who enjoyed other's suffering, who was hardened to any pleading she might receive, who had always had what she wanted, and nodded to the guards. "Do what you wish with her." She said darkly, and looked back to her elf just in time to see his eyes grow wide in terror for his sister.  
  
*****  
  
Well? Don't kill me, PLEASE! *hides behind conveniently placed Legolas, since she thinks the readers will not dare hurt him, but forgets that he is mad at her two, and screams in terror when Legolas turns around, bow in hand, his eyes full of wrath.*  
  
AHHHHHH!!! EVERYONE HATES ME!!! *disappears into the mist.*  
  
;p Just kidding. Sorry again for the wait and for the horrible cliffy. Review? 


	19. Tragedy and Revenge

Ok, sorry about the wait, but this chapter was EXTREMELY difficult to write. Just as a warning, this IS sad, but there is NO rape, I promise. Anyway, here's the next chap, thanks for waiting!  
  
*****  
  
The guards smiled at each other, and the three not holding Legolas laughed as they began tormenting the younger elf. Legolas struggled as one pulled Luminal up by her hair, and she whimpered softly, her eyes wide in fear. The guard snickered and pulled the young elf up, brutally kissing her. Luminal gave a muffled yelp and tried to yank away, not seeming to care that hair was being yanked from her scalp.  
  
Suddenly, the guard cried out and pulled away, his lip bleeding. Luminal was breathing hard, obviously terrified. The guard growled at her. "Why, you little…" He spoke through gritted teeth, and struck out at her. Luminal flew to the ground, her nose bleeding from the heavy blow. "Hold her down!" The guard cried angrily, and the other two moved quickly, grasping Luminal's arms and holding her down.  
  
Cerinas laughed to herself as the guard pulled out a short whip and Legolas struggled even harder against the iron hands of his captors. The guard smiled, then laid into the young elf, sparing her none of his fury. Luminal whimpered in pain as the whip caught her across the chest. Blow after blow struck her body, and her whimpers grew louder. Soon, blood began to pour freely from her abused skin, and the other two guards dug into the wounds to add to her pain. She struggled, and the whip caught her across the face, striking her from her right temple down to her left cheek, and hitting her eye in the process. She screamed in pain and bucked hard.  
  
Legolas yelled in pure rage. "Cerinas!!" He cried, his eyes dark in anger. "If you are angry, deal with me as you will, but I warn you, let my sister alone or you will not live to regret it!!!" He said firmly.   
  
Cerinas looked at him and smirked. "And what are you going to do, little prince?" She mocked. "Continue!"  
  
The beating began again, and something in Legolas snapped. Turning quickly, he head butted on of the guards, temporarily stunning him and making him loosen his grip, and twisting the other's arm behind him, using his own grip on the elf's arm against him, before striking him firmly in the solar plexus.  
  
He looked back to Cerinas, who was actually starting to look worried, and ran towards her tackling her to the ground. His hands wrapped around her throat and began to squeeze. "I have never wanted to kill anyone more than you." He assured her grimly as she gasped in terror and tried to buck him off. "You will die for what you have done to my sister and myself."  
  
"Let her go now, or you will be sorry elf!" Came a loud cry from one of the guards, but Legolas barely heard the words past the rushing in his ears, and did not respond. Instead, he simply squeezed harder, until Cerinas began to claw at his hands and turn red. "I mean it, elf!" Came the man's voice again, but Legolas ignored it.   
  
Cerinas began to weaken beneath him, and Legolas smiled grimly, just as he heard a small yelp. "NOW, elf! This is your last warning!" Legolas did not care anymore, and he waited for Cerinas to go still, which she finally did.   
  
He had no time to gloat, however, before he heard a high-pitched scream of pain. Turning to look behind him, his eyes suddenly wide as he realized what the guards had in their possession, he saw his sister being held up by a guard…a dagger firmly placed in her chest.  
  
He leaped off Cerinas' lifeless form and ran to the guards as they dropped his younger sister, the dagger sliding out of her body. She collapsed to the ground without a sound.  
  
Legolas almost couldn't breathe as he knelt at Luminal's side, gently rolling her over and holding her to him. Luminal's eyes were already starting to go hazy in death, but she seemed to recognize him. "Las…" She choked out.   
  
Legolas' eyes filled with tears. "I'm here, Luma, I'm here…" He started to assure her, but trailed off when he saw that his sister was not breathing. For a moment, he just stared disbelievingly, before placing his hand on her chest and feeling that her heart truly wasn't beating. Tears fell onto her still face as Legolas began to weep, giving a loud cry of despair that cause even the guards to cringe as he hugged her body to him.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas looked up at Elrond, crying, but not seeming to notice. "She died." He said almost unbelievingly, looking away.   
  
Elrond felt as if he was frozen, not knowing what to do. He finally placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Legolas…" He said softly.  
  
Legolas pulled away carefully and stood, wiping his eyes and developing a blank look that made him appear as if his soul had just left his body because of his grief. "Now you know why I cannot return to my father. He can never know. I caused his only daughter to be killed. How could he NOT hate me? I hate myself, I can hardly expect less from him." He said in a low voice. Elrond was horrified by Legolas' words, but was not given a chance to say anything as Legolas turned and fled.  
  
*****  
  
I know, I know, it was short, but this just seemed the proper place to end this chapter. No, this is not the end of the story, I promise. I still haven't explained how Leggy got with the exiles. Anyway, I know this chapter was horrible, please forgive me. I did hint (never mind hint, it wasn't that subtle) from the very beginning that Luma was going to die, and the time finally came, but hey, at least Cerinas died too! Maybe sometime, I will write a short little happy story with Luma in it. *shrugs* I don't know yet. Let me know what you thought, ok? 


	20. Realizations and paintings

Sorry I was gone for so long, I have a horrible case of bronchitis. I'm in codine and all I want to do is sleep/ Sorry. Here is your post, and I finally figured out how to end this story, so there shouldn't be many more delays. Hope you like this post!  
  
*****  
  
For two days Elrond steered clear of Legolas, knowing he had made a massive breakthrough and the elf could bear to go no further. Legolas never emerged from his room, and though he was brought food, he refused to open the door and take it. Elrond silently worried but decided to give him one more day of refusing before he would bound in and force the young elf to eat.  
  
That's what Legolas was. An extremely young elf. Though he had been raised a prince and carried himself as such, in reality he was between his twins and daughter in age. Legolas had been born a few years after his twins, who were not even quite considered adults yet, and they acted much younger. Elrond had never kept specific track of the Mirkwood royal house. His daughter, on the other hand, was very young indeed. Legolas' sister had barely been older than Arwen, but she too acted above her age. Elrond thought it was probably because the princes and princesses of Mirkwood carried much more responsibility than his own children did. There was nothing wrong with that of course, it was just one of their cultural differences. However, it did make the age gaps much more considerable than they were.   
  
Suddenly, it struck Elrond that it was amazing Legolas had survived! At his age, and in those circumstances, holding on showed a very rare quality. The youngest prince of Mirkwood was indeed special.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas watched the clouds above him move along silently in the sky, the wind blowing his blonde hair in all directions. He rarely moved from this spot anymore, and he thought that perhaps he never would. If Lord Elrond was right, and he was fading, than this was the most peaceful death he could imagine. He was in so much emotional pain anymore that death seemed a relief, which was a terrifying thing for an elf.   
  
He shifted slightly and frowned as a thought came to him. He was not ready to die. He had to face his father first. He knew that now. He would have to tell Thranduil in person what had happened to Luma. However, he could not seem to raise the courage.  
  
There was an knock on the door, but Legolas ignored it, as servants were always coming. However, this time, he heard the door open and soft footsteps make their way towards him. Legolas gave an aggravated sigh and pushed himself to his feet, turning to face the intruder.  
  
Arwen blinked innocently up at him, a small smile gracing her features. "Maer aur, Legolas." *Good morning.* She said with a polite bow of her head.  
  
Legolas had planned to demand the person leave, but found that he couldn't when faced with the beautiful young elf before him. "Maer aur, Arwen." He managed to say, frowning.  
  
Arwen smile became bigger. "I brought you something." She said shyly, and handed him a small painting she had been carrying but Legolas had failed to notice.  
  
Legolas took it. The painting was a bright portrait of himself, sitting atop a beautiful white horse that reminded him strongly of Manaseth. While obviously made by a young person, the painting was still wuite good for Arwen's age. The horse was galloping, and his blond hair streamed behind him as he leaned forward, his eyes bright but his face…almost blank. Legolas frowned at that, but looked down to Arwen. "Thank you. It is very beautiful." He said.  
  
Arwen was frowning. "I don't like it." She declared, folding her arms and glowering at the painting.  
  
Legolas looked back down to it, seeing nothing lacking in it. "Why ever not?" He asked in confusion.  
  
Arwen let out a long breath and took a moment before answering. "I wanted you to be happy in the painting, but I couldn't make you look happy." She said.  
  
Legolas' frown became deeper. "Why is that?"   
  
Arwen briefly looked at her feet. "I've never seen you smile, so I could not paint you smiling." She admitted hesitantly.  
  
Legolas started. She was right! This was probably his first visit that Arwen had any memory of, and not once had he smiled. He had never been able to.  
  
Legolas pulled the younger elf to him in a hug. "I am sorry that I made your painting harder, but it is beautiful anyway." He said.  
  
"Thank you." Arwen said, slightly muffled. She obviously didn't believe him.  
  
Legolas felt strange hugging Arwen. It reminded him strongly of his sister. For the first time in weeks, the thought of his sister made him smile, and it surprised him. Suddenly, he realized that he could remember happy times with Luminal rather than the time with the Turs, if he tried. He could think about her without horrible pain.  
  
*****  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Legolas stood in front of his open window, listening to the trees quietly speak to each other. The door behind him opened, but he did not turn around. There were soft footsteps, and suddenly they quickened until he was tackled from behind, thrown out the window along with his attacker.  
  
His attacker gave a yelp, having obviously not expected this to happen, and Legolas identified the person as his younger sister. He wrapped his arms around her to absorb their fall. Fortunately, they did not have far to go, and struck the ground softly, getting nothing worse than scrapes and bruises. When they finally came to a halt, they looked at each other slowly before breaking out in hysterical laughter at the situation. Their faces quickly became red as they gasped for breath, the trees seeming to lean in to watch.  
  
Thranduil came running out of the door, out of breath and looking nothing like a king. He had a worried look, and his hair and clothes were slightly disheveled, his crown at an odd angle. "Are you both all right?" He asked quickly.  
  
Legolas and Luminal looked at each other, and slowly lifted their heads to look at their father before fresh laughter overtook them. Thranduil simply shook his head at them and turned to go inside, passing his oldest son as he went. Kadorin was sure that the king of Mirkwood was grinning.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
*****  
  
Legolas laughed at the memory, drawing back. Arwen was looking up at him in surprise. "Prince Legolas, are you all right?" She asked.  
  
Legolas was grinning when he looked down to her. "You reminded me of something. More importantly, you reminded me to laugh. Thank you." He said.  
  
Arwen looked puzzled, but she nodded. "You're welcome." She said slowly. She took one last look at his grin before breaking out into a smile and turning to leave, almost running.  
  
"Where are you going?" Legolas asked, wondering what was the Rivendell elf's hurry.  
  
Arwen looked back to him, still smiling. "Now I can paint you looking happy!" She said, before disappearing out the door.  
  
  
  
Legolas shook his head and sat down on the bed, looking down at the painting. For the first time in a long while, he realized that he was hungry.  
  
*****  
  
Again, sorry it took so long. Review, anyone? :D 


	21. Revenhal's revenge

AGH! STUPID FF, STUPID! *kicks site* I swear I put up the right chapter, I checked. STUPID SITE!! IF I DIDN'T LIKE LOTR SO MUCH… *shakes fist*  
  
Newsflash: Ok, my last post was a cute one. Here's a warning for ya. *yells* THIS IS NOT CUTE! Sorry. Just had to make that clear.  
  
I'm gonna up this chapter to R, and before you ask, no rape, just violence. More flashbacks. *looks terrified* Uh-oh. Please bear with me and don't flame me if you think I should be nicer to Las.  
  
Hope you enjoy it! *Geez, I still said that after THAT lead in? We-ird.*  
  
*****  
  
Elrond looked up from the elf that was telling him of the news they had received of the Turs' movements. Legolas walked in, looking slightly nervous, but determined all the same. He walked forwards until he was standing just behind the other elf. "Lord Elrond, I have a request."  
  
Elrond waved his hand to the other elf. "Give me a moment, please." He asked, and the elf bowed his head and retreated to the far end of the room. "What is it, Legolas?" Elrond asked.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath. "Actually, I have two." He said softly. Elrond nodded his acceptance. "First of all, I would like to have dinner with you tonight. Alone." Elrond's brow creased, but he quickly nodded. Legolas barely paused. "Second of all, I would like you and your family to ride with me to Mirkwood." He looked up hesitantly at his second request, seeming to be afraid to ask. "If you don't mind…" He began.  
  
Elrond cut him off. "Of course not! We will be glad to go with you whenever you wish to return home. I am sure my children will be glad for the change in scenery. As for the dinner, I will be with you in an hour or two." He tried to withhold his joy at Legolas' expressing a desire to return to Mirkwood. He did wonder why Legolas wished him to go along, but perhaps the elf wanted support.   
  
Legolas seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "That would be wonderful. Thank you." He bowed his head respectfully and quickly left.   
  
*****  
  
Elrond entered the small dining hall, smiling at the room's only occupant. Legolas smiled back, hesitantly, as the other elf sat. Elrond did not know what to say, and so remained quiet. The silence hung heavily between the two as their dinner was served, and Elrond began to wonder if Legolas had even had a point to this request.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas spoke. "I know that you must have many more questions about what happened before I ended up in your realm." He said, obviously not asking a question. Elrond was quiet, instead taking care to make it obvious to Legolas that he was listening. "Revenhal was not happy with his daughter's death. The experience was not a good one." Legolas shuddered as he remembered the horrible time after his outburst of anger.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas had not struggled as he was dragged away from his sister's body by the hands of angry guards. Everything became a blur, as his one purpose was now meaningless. He had promised to save Luminal, and now it would do her little good. Nothing mattered now. He had failed.  
  
He became aware of angry voices, but paid them little mind until he was thrown to his knees and his head jerked up by the hair so that his eyes met Revenhal's. The man was smoldering, his face nearly exploding with rage, and dimly Legolas knew that he was in trouble, but he no longer cared.  
  
"What happened, you elf filth?!!" He demanded, seeming to want to hear it from the elf himself.  
  
Legolas wearily let his eyes drop, only to have his head jerked violently up. "Your daughter was quite drunk this evening, and tried to force herself on me, and when I rejected her, she took her anger out on my sister. I could not allow that." He said without remorse.  
  
Revenhal let him go no further, striding quickly over and striking him so hard that Legolas saw stars, and blood ran from the corner of his lip. "If you will speak lies, then you will not be allowed to speak!" He screamed, and leaned in. "You will suffer for this." Standing up, he turned away. "Flog him, and then return him to me."  
  
Legolas was dragged outside brutally. His wrist and ankles were tied together, and he was thrown to the ground. A booted foot landed on his bindings, preventing movement without serious injury, but Legolas did not struggle, even when he heard the whip being unfurled.  
  
With a quick hiss, seven lines of fire danced across his back. Legolas jerked, and made a small sound of surprised pain in the back of his throat, but the beating did not even pause. For a long time, the whip descended on his back, roaming from his shoulders to hips until blood streamed from countless cuts and welts covered every inch of his back. Legolas was barely aware of the pain. In the distance, he could hear someone screaming in agony, and felt pity for them. //They must be in such pain.// He thought sorrowfully for the person, unaware in his detached state that the screams came from his own abused throat.  
  
He was allowed no respite, instead, his ankle bonds were cut and he was dragged to his feet and hauled back inside to face the man causing him such pain. Revenhal's anger seemed to be cooled slightly by seeing the glazed look of pain in the elf's eyes, and the blood pouring from his back and ruining the pants he wore.  
  
He was not done though. No, far from it. He had promised the elf that he would suffer, and suffer he would. "Good." He said, lacing his fingers together behind his back and looking down to the elf. An evil grin came to his face as he thought of something. He gestured to a servant, a young girl of perhaps 13 or 14 years who scurried over and listened as Revenhal whispered some instructions to her. Her eyes filled with horror as she drew back, but she ran to obey him. "Take him to the east wall and hold him firmly against it." He ordered, and the men holding Legolas did so, forcing the Mirkwood elf's chest to be pressed against the cool stone.  
  
The servant girl was trembling as she returned and handed Revenhal a poker, bowing and scurrying away, practically running to escape what she knew was about to happen. Revenhal smiled as he looked into the fire the girl had started, the flames reflecting off his face and making it almost glow, and held up a hand in the girl's direction as she reached the door. For no reason other than the pure cruelty of wanting to spoil the girl's innocence, he called out. "You will stay in case I have further need of you." The girl froze, her long red hair swaying, and trembled as she slowly made her way back. Revenhal ran his fingers along her chin with a grim smile, and turned away.  
  
Approaching Legolas, he watched the muscles under the abused skin twitch as the elf's arms were pulled harder. Without warning, he laid into Legolas, the poker colliding with Legolas' back. Legolas gave a loud moan of pain, and the girl whimpered and covered her eyes. Revenhal seemed to be driven on by the sounds, striking again, but harder. Again and again, the metal struck Legolas, bringing immediate bruises to the skin. The poker found Legolas' rib that had been broken and had barely mended itself, and the rib cracked again. Legolas cried out, and Revenhal put all of his strength into a blow aimed for the same spot.  
  
Legolas gave a gut-wrenching scream of pain, his whole body shaking from the force. The rib had punctured his lungs. He trembled as the scream trailed off.   
  
Revenhal lowered the poker, and grabbed the abused being by the hair, yanking him from the men's grips and throwing him to the floor. Legolas moaned, and turned on his side, coughing up blood.  
  
The girl gave a shriek of horror as she saw the blood draining out of the elf's mouth, feeling quite faint. Revenhal looked at her and grinned, before trudging to the fire and thrusting the poker into it. He pushed the embers around that had been warmed by the flaming log, before withdrawing the poker and walking back to Legolas. Calmly, he tore open the delicate pants, revealing one muscular thigh (AN: And ONLY one muscular thigh!!! Pick your minds up out of the gutter and wash them off, girls. ;) Without hesitation, he gently laid the poker down on the thigh, making the burn as long as he could, stretching from Legolas' hip halfway down his thigh.  
  
Legolas jerked, and his spine arched. The girl shrieked loudly, tears running down her face, and forgetting that she had been ordered to stay, turned and fled, sobbing., unable to watch. Legolas screamed as well, finally pulled back completely to what was happening by the horrible pain, the stench of burnt skin rising into the air. Revenhal smiled, and pressed down harder, making the scream rise in intensity, before removing the poker and throwing it down. Legolas shuddered and fainted.  
  
*****  
  
*wipes sweat off forehead* Whew, that was horrible!!!! *Hugs Legolas* I'm sorry honey-baby-dearest-elfie boy. *Legolas looks at her as if she is crazy (which she is) and backs away. Jacinta looks hurt* Fine! Don't accept my comfort!   
  
Anyway, what did you think? Gonna kill me yet? Sorry, warned ya it wouldn't be pretty! Read on, I assure you it'll get better.  
  
Oh, BTW, for those who were saying stuff about Thranduil not being hard on Legolas or thinking it, I'll say this: I'm not a Thranduil-is-an-evil-man-who-hates-his-son writer. I love reading those stories, mind you, but I don't write them. If you do write them, please know that I love your stories and want you to keep writing them!!! :D  
  
Sorry about all the mix-ups. See you in the next chappy! 


	22. Hallucinating

Hi! I couldn't decide how I wanted the next chappie to go, and it took me this long to decide. Hope you like what it ended up as!!  
  
Oh, and BTW, I think I should let you know, I am going to be gone from the 9th to the 14th. Just thought I'd warn ya. That leaves…three days. Hows-about I promise you at least one more chapter before I leave, ok? I have good motivation, as I am very happy because there is only a little while till I can see PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN!!! YAY!!! I have tickets to the very first showing on the 9th. WHOOPEE!!!  
  
Ok, moving on. Enjoy…or whatever.  
  
*****  
  
When Legolas awoke, he was alone in a dim room. His hands were tied together behind him, and wrapped around a pole that supported the roof of the building he was in. His legs were tied together as well, and were twisted in an odd position that was causing him undeniable pain.  
  
However, that was not the pain the elf first noticed. As he became aware of the throbbing in his chest, the needles dancing across his back where it was pressed to the pole, and the flames igniting themselves on his right thigh, Legolas was forced to lock his jaw to avoid the moan that was fighting to get out.  
  
How had he ended up here? His thoughts were woozy and dim and jumbled together, and he seemed to have no recollection of what had happened. He shook his head, trying to clear it.  
  
And immediately wished he hadn't, as memories came flying back. Legolas gasped as he remembered Luminal's death, and why he had been tormented.   
  
Legolas forced his eyes shut, trying to stop the mental images that were bombarding him. After a moment, he shuddered and opened his eyes.   
  
There, standing in front of him, was Luminal, but not as he had ever seen her. Instead, she was a fully-grown elf, and her eyes shown with wisdom that showed her age. A darked haired elf-child scurried to her side, presenting a flower that had been through quite a bit since its picking, and now was wilting. Luminal didn't seem to notice, though, taking the flower from the boy's hands and beaming down at him, kissing his hair. The boy smiled back and hugged her fiercely, his eyes shining a bright green.  
  
A male elf walked up behind Luminal and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair before smiling down at the boy. Legolas recognized the elf, but he couldn't place it. Suddenly, he realized who it was. It was Elrohir!!!   
  
Legolas suddenly realized that this was what could have been. Luminal, grown up and married, and with a son. Married to…Elrohir?!! Legolas could have laughed at the thought. Elrohir didn't seem the type to settle down, especially not with Legolas' sister! On the other hand, he would have been much older if Luminal had reached her majority.  
  
Suddenly, the child and Elrohir faded away, and years seemed to melt off of Luminal until she looked directly at him, young once more, as he had known her. Legolas swallowed as he saw Luminal playing happily with Kadorin, giggling as she was twirled in the air by her older brother. A ways off, Thranduil watched his beautiful only daughter with a silent smile.  
  
Legolas could not help but smile as well as he saw how happy they all were. Looking up, he saw himself bounding down the steps, smiling as he passed his father, and sneaking up on his siblings before tackling them to the ground, and, in turn, being tickled mercilessly by the other two in revenge.  
  
Again, everyone faded but Luminal, and she began to transform until she looked as he had seen her last, but alive. Tears filled his eyes as he saw the bruises, and the broken look that dominated her features. Then, for the first time, she spoke.  
  
"Legolas…Why didn't you let me die when my life was first threatened? Why did you prolong my pain, and give me false hope that you would save me? I thought you would protect me, but you only made it worse for me." She said angrily, her eyes bright and furious as she looked down at him.  
  
Legolas felt his mouth go dry, and the tears that had been building up began their journey down his cheeks. He didn't know what to say, but he knew he must say something. "I tried, Luma. I really tried to save you." He finally whispered.  
  
Luminal's glare darkened. "Don't call me that. You never had any intention of saving me! You wanted me to die!! You were angry because I was the youngest and father showed me more attention because you acted so grown-up that he thought you didn't need him! But I did, Legolas!! How can you hold that against me?!!"  
  
Legolas wanted to go to her, but for some reason he seemed glued to place. "Luminal, you know I never thought that, nor did Kadorin! Father doted on you because you were his only daughter, and we knew that! We could never hold it against you." He tried to assure her.  
  
Luminal stalked over to him. "So this was about mother's death, was it?!!" She demanded. Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but Luminal didn't give him the chance. "You still hate me because my birth took mother away from you? I always thought that didn't matter. I was always told it wasn't my fault, but you never really thought that, did you?"  
  
Legolas was crying harder, the accusations hurting him the core. "Luminal, I never held you responsible for mother's death. We all grieved for her loss, but you were so vibrant and beautiful that you drove away our pain and replaced it with joy. You were the only thing that saved father, and Kadorin and I loved you all the more for that!" He insisted desperately.  
  
Luminal drew in closer to him. "If you did not hate me, why did you deliberately do nothing and not listen to the guards warning's until it was too late?" She asked coldly.  
  
Legolas felt the tears soaking his torn leggings beneath him, and he shook his head as if that could stop the accusations, looking down. "I'm sorry, Luminal. I'm so sorry!" He mumbled desperately for several moments, until a door opened, and light poured in. Legolas looked up, and Luminal was gone, but that did not stop his tears nor a last apology.  
  
The guards smirked as they saw the elf tied up on the floor, mumbling to himself and crying. This would certainly please Revenhal.  
  
*****  
  
Ok, I know the whole Luma-marrying-Elrohir thing was weird, but it was what popped into my head and onto the paper, and I left it, figuring it would do no harm as it was only a possibility, and would never happen anyway. *shrugs* Don't shoot me if you think it's impossible.  
  
What did you think?  
  
Gabby-the-elf, YAY! More yummy stories to read, I can't wait! I'll keep a look-out!  
  
Soul-searcher, thank you for all the reviews. They made me laugh. Oh, and if you want Verald as a muse, I am flattered, and you are MORE than welcome to add him to your entourage of muses. 


	23. Celufirin's death

Ok, here is the chapter I promised! Sorry it's short, but I promise, when I get back, the rest of your questions will be answered. I have a TON to do before I leave tomorrow. I hope this will hold you over!! The story of Legolas' capture is coming to a close! Soon he will have to face Thranduil! :O   
  
*****  
  
Legolas was limp as he was untied and dragged out of the room and down the hall. He had nothing to live for anymore, no reason to go on, so why fight? His blue eyes were dull with grief, and all he felt was deep-seated weariness that went down into his very bones.  
  
The guards seemed not to notice his meek state, and did not pause. Legolas soon lost track of the halls as they turned corner after corner. They all looked the same.  
  
Suddenly, something caught his eye. A gruff looking man, his expression lust-filled, angry and bleary, showing that he was quite drunk, was dragging behind him that young elf that Legolas had briefly met an eternity ago, or so it felt to the Mirkwood prince.  
  
Demenarth was struggling valiantly against her captor's grip on her bicep, cursing him in…elvish! Legolas was vaguely surprised at hearing her speak elvish after she had spoken against it so. "Leithia enni!!! Deleb echil, thou osp!!!" *Release me!!! Horrible human, you reek!!!* She struggled harder, striking his hand hard. The man did not flinch, instead pulling her body firmly to his chest before licking her cheek. Demenarth growled and slapped him with her free hand after working it loose from his crushing grip. "Ion ned glam, dar al lav enni ae thou iest an heb thy lam!!!" *Son of orcs, do not lick me if you wish to keep your tongue!!!* She warned him, her eyes dark, but Legolas could sense her fear, and knew that was why she had reverted to elvish.   
  
The man gave an incoherent yell of anger and grabbed Demenarth by her hair, thrusting his face into hers and kissing her forcefully. Demenarth's fear was palpable now, and she whimpered slightly. The man pulled back and resumed pulling her, and Demenarth's desperation grew until she was shrieking hysterically, reverting to the tongue of men in hopes of somehow stopping the man from his intentions. "I beg of you, let me go!!!" She cried, tears brimming in her eyes, revealing juts how very young she was. The man paid her no heed, continuing on past Legolas and the guards. "You cannot do this, it will kill me!!! I beg of you, do not force me to serve you in this manner!" She pleaded brokenly, her struggles more weary but more desperate as they got closer to their destination.  
  
The guard was not listening, and was too strong to even be phased. He stopped suddenly at a door and opened it, thrusting Demenarth in before him. Demenarth stumbled and fell out of sight, but soon she was barreling out the door, trying to escape. The man threw out an arm, grabbing her and stopping her flight. Demenarth turned, kicking him in a sensitive area, and then biting the arm that held her.  
  
The man howled angrily, throwing her into the wall, where her head struck hard with a crack. Her eyes took on a dazed look, and she did not struggle as she was pulled inside the room and the door shut. The guards did not pause on their journey, despite Legolas gaze remaining on where he had last seen the female elf. With the terror in her eyes, he could see how young she was, and something deep inside him stirred, wanting to protect her, but having neither the strength nor the opportunity to help her.   
  
Being dragged away, Legolas was aware of cries coming from the room Demenarth had disappeared into. As he was pulled down the hall, they became fainter, until, as he could barely hear them anymore, and then there came a violent male cry of pain. Following it shortly, there was a death scream that reverberated down the hall. Legolas flinched, knowing that meant that Demenarth had stepped over the line, and in his drunken rage, the man had lost control.  
  
Going around the corner, Legolas spotted Verald, tears in his eyes. The boy looked up to him, trembling, and his gaze only worsened when he saw the broken elf. "Is she…" He whispered softly to Legolas alone.  
  
Legolas nodded wearily. Verald's head dropped, and his tears worsened. A guard grabbed the boy by his arm and shook him hard. "What are you doing standing around? Get to your room, where you belong, or I will tell your father that you are wandering around the halls alone." He threw Verald away the way someone might discard a dead animal. Verald stumbled, and looked back to Legolas once before biting his lip and disappearing down the hall.  
  
*****  
  
There was a look of grim sadness to Elrond face when Legolas paused. "Celufirin." He said sadly. "The young elf-child we were searching for." He said.  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. "I guessed they might be the same person." He admitted. "Verald was heartbroken over her death. He was a kind child, and so vulnerable to the pain of death." Elrond listened silently.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath before continuing. "For almost two weeks, I paid with my blood and pain for Cerinas' death. Revenhal was never satisfied, but he always stopped short of killing me. Given more time, though, I am sure he would have gotten around to it." Legolas smiled bitterly, and Elrod frowned.   
  
Legolas paused and gazed out the window. "However, the valar had pity on me, and I was provided escape from a source I would have never expected to receive it from…"  
  
*****  
  
Sorry for the cliffy, but I MUST go to bed, because I have to get up early tomorrow and clean my car and fill it up with gas, clean my room, the house, the cat litter, pack, buy stuff for the road, pick up a friend that lives an hour away, get reservations for a hotel….oh god, I can't even think about what I have to do!! *whimpers*   
  
I need a hug from Leggy. *wanders off in search of her boy.*   
  
P.S. ONE DAY TILL POTC AND I HAVE MY TICKETS!!! YAY!  
  
See you when I return!! 


	24. An exile too

Ok, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry i took so long, and I'm sorry it isn't better. I tried, but for some reason this chapter just sucked…Sorry. I'll do better on the next chap, I PROMISE! Hope you like it more than I did.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas lay curled on his side on the cold stone floor, staring straight ahead, focusing on nothing, thinking about nothing, just waiting for the men to return and push him to far. Then he would have peace. The pain would be gone, both emotional and physical.  
  
He heard the door opening, but he didn't move, didn't look. "Legolas…" A voice softly called, but the elf did not stir. "Legolas, wake up!" Came the voice again, more insistently. It was a young voice, not one of the guards, but that fact did not seem to completely register with Legolas.   
  
"I am awake." He finally whispered, the first words he had spoken in days.  
  
A soft sigh came from the direction of the door. "Good. Hurry, you have to come with me." Legolas did not move, and soon hands were pulling at him, trying to get him to stand. "Please, Legolas, for you sake and my own!!"  
  
Legolas finally looked up into the grey eyes of Verald. His brows creased. "Verald, what are you doing here?" He asked.   
  
Verald seemed glad to have gotten a response. "Getting you out. Hurry, please, the drug in the wine I gave to the guards will only last for a few minutes, we have to move!!"  
  
Legolas was confused. "Where did you get the drug?" He asked.  
  
Verald had the look of a corned animal. "I will tell you on the way!"  
  
Legolas finally rose to his feet, leaning heavily on Verald as his battered body protested. Fortunately, the boy proved stronger than he looked.  
  
Verald looked both ways down the dank hallway and quickly started down one with Legolas' arm around his shoulders. "Bramblerose got it from the infirmary. She often goes there to get things for me."  
  
Legolas seemed to think of something. "Verald, you cannot help me. Your father will find out, and he will hurt you!! He might even kill you!" He tried to pull away.  
  
Verald did not let go. "Yes, he will probably beat me, but he does so at will whether I disobey or not. And no, he will not kill me because of my mother."  
  
Legolas went silent for a long time, hating the idea of the sweet human child wasting his time on an elf such as he, one who didn't deserve it, but too tired and worn to protest. "Where are we going?" He finally asked.  
  
Verald didn't look up. "Bramblerose is going to lead you to a group of exiles passing through the outskirts of our land. They are allowed to pass because they are human, but with their cloaks and hoods, you will not be noticed."  
  
"Why would they help me?" Legolas whispered.  
  
Verald's surprised eyes came up now. "Because you need it." He said simply.  
  
*****  
  
Bramblerose quickly transferred Legolas' arm to her own shoulders. "Master Verald, go back before they discover he is missing. It will help if you are there when they discover what has happened. Hurry!" She ordered, and the boy turned and ran back towards the small town that was his home.  
  
Legolas was tired, and he wanted nothing more then to curl up and die, but he continued on as Bramblerose started off, understanding her need to make haste. "Why did Verald come and get me?" He asked. "Why the switch off?"  
  
Bramblerose was preoccupied, but still she answered. "Because I could never sneak down into the cells without being noticed, and Verald could not be spotted out here without immediate suspicion. He is not allowed outside the town without his father."  
  
For a long time they walked. Things Legolas should have noticed were tripping him, and the world span, and he silently prayed for it all to end. He had nowhere to go now, what was the point? Still, Bramblerose and Verald had tried so hard, he could find no way to say no.  
  
A small figure came into view. Black ringlets fell about the small child's shoulders, and her green eyes were keen. Seeing strangers, she hurriedly pulled up her hood and started to scurry away, but Bramblerose called out. "Ranisida! Come back, it is only I and the elf I told you and the others about."  
  
The girl stopped and turned slowly. She pulled her hood back down, revealing a dirty but happy face and came back over. "Nani, Rose is here!" She called over her shoulder, and scurried up eagerly to examine Legolas.  
  
"What happened to you?" The girl whispered as she noticed how badly Legolas was hurt.  
  
"Rani, you know better than to ask question like that. He probably doesn't want to talk about it." Came a voice as a cloaked figure came into view. Her hood was up, but she said nothing to the child about raising hers. "Follow me." She said.  
  
Legolas and Bramblerose did so, coming into a clearing where many humans sat, all looking haggard and worn. Many nervously reached for their hoods when the strangers appeared, but relaxed when they spotted Bramblerose, obviously knowing her.  
  
"They know you." Legolas whispered to the hobbit at his side.  
  
Bramblerose nodded. "They have passed through this land many times, always wandering. Many times they have offered to help me escape from here." She told him.  
  
Legolas frowned. "And why haven't you?" He asked.  
  
"Because of Master Verald." She said simply. "I am all he has left to rely on, and I have to take care of him."  
  
There was a silence, and Bramblerose seemed to hesitate before she spoke again. "I'm sorry they did not come sooner and save you sister as well, but you must seize this chance to escape." She looked over her shoulder. "I must return before I am missed." With that, she disappeared in to brush, leaving him alone with the humans.  
  
The little girl was still looking at him, and now she smiled and grabbed his hand. "You are going to come with us!" She said happily.  
  
Legolas just looked at her blankly. A man came up behind her. "Rani, go to you mother." He said.  
  
"Yes father." The girl answered, scurrying away after looking at Legolas one last time.  
  
The man looked Legolas up and down. He looked much like his daughter, or she like him, except for the curly hair. "How far will you be going with us?" He asked.  
  
Legolas shrugged slightly. "I do not know. I have nowhere to go. I am an exile as well, for I caused the death of my sister." He whispered, calling himself an exile and meaning it even if it weren't true.  
  
The man seemed to sense the pain there, and that there was something hidden in those words, something he wasn't being told, but he said nothing, "My name is Jalin." He finally said. "You are welcome to stay with us for as long as you wish."  
  
*****  
  
Well? How was it? Too fast, probably. I have a tendency towards that, I'm sorry. I'll try to do better. Meanwhile, review so I can give you the next better chap!!!  
  
Oh, and BTW, in case I confused you, the unexpected source was the exiles. 


	25. A decision

Hi. Sorry about the wait, I explain after the post. Here you are.  
  
Ice Lynx- Thank you so much for your loyalty! Depression, sorry. I'm sorry I have been ruining the movie for you! Here you are!  
  
Irish QT- No, not dead, just going through some really bad depression. It really affects my writing when I'm depressed, so I am afraid to post when I am. Don't die! Here!  
  
Inweornargothrond- Here you go.  
  
Gabby-the-elf- Thank you!!  
  
Bulegristwen- From "The Sindarin Dictionary Project." They have a program you can download. Why? Are they wrong? If so, I am sincerely sorry, a few I had to change to get the basic idea of what I wanted to say.  
  
HearrtofGreenwood- Thank you very much! I am glad to hear that about his emotions, I was hoping they would be!  
  
Ice Lynx- Here you are. *blushes* I'm flattered, thank you.  
  
Andmetwen- Almost? *laughs* Ooh…that's bad. Thanks, and sorry.  
  
Bill the Pony2- It was? Sorry, I hadn't noticed. Thanks. LOL. I won't.  
  
LadySiri- Like your name! Thanks. Ok, well here you go!  
  
Judy Greenleaf- Brill? Neato, thanks. Wow, you're the only one that thinks so, but thanks!!! J  
  
Laswen- Thanks! Um…I thought I had… I thought Elrond gave him clothes…  
  
soul searcher- Yes, poor elf. You did? :D I think so too. You'll see! I don't know if I will have anyone ask about his scars, I will think about it. Thank you!  
  
Elementfire1- Ok!  
  
Lady of Legolas- Yes, yes, he has, hasn't he…"Now I feel really bad, bad llama!!" *giggles* sorry, strange mood.  
  
Toby Keith Fanatic- Thanks. Yes, he did. No, there will not be just one…There should be, including this one, at least two, possibly three.  
  
Erhothwen- Yes, it is a little weird, isn't it? Well, I'm glad.  
  
Kayo- Yep. Sorry, I didn't say. I'm horrible that way, but I have a hard time not writing my stories like…"Get in, get out, get it over with." I'm a get-to-the-point kind of person, but only with my own stories. It's so irritating, please bear with me. Yes, I do tend to do that. Thanks!  
  
Arachni- Thanks. Interesting. LOL. Sorry. I dunno!! *cries* I don't know the timeline of LotR, so I can't figure out where to put this! Oh yes, he is much younger than then. Probably like 3000 years younger, I'm guessing. Ball park figure. Thanks.  
  
Lirenel- Yep! Oh don't worry, Thranduil will make an appearance soon!  
  
Tadriendra of Mirkwood- Thank you. Yes it made sense. Oh, I meant the unexpected source for help was the exiles.  
  
MoroTheWolfGod- Ok!  
  
Sondol Undomiel- Great! Yep. *laughs* really? Ya, somewhere around there. Sorry this wasn't fast, I'm horrible with fast updates.   
  
Erenriel the Eleven Canuck- Thanks. Sorry, not soon, but here it is. Ya, 'fraid so.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas stood from the table. "To make a very long story short, I traveled with them to Rivendell. Getting away from the Turs was difficult, but I simply kept my hood up and head down at all times, and the exiles always kept me in the middle of the group so no one would notice how badly off I was. We left before they discovered I was missing." For the first time that evening, Legolas smiled slightly. "I wish I could have seen Revenhal's face when he found my empty cell."  
  
Legolas paused and looked down for a moment, seeming to think. "Do you think we could leave for my homeland tomorrow morning?" He asked nervously, abruptly changing the subject.  
  
"Of course!" Elrond said, breaking from his stupor and rising as well. "I will tell my children to prepare, and the servants will get the horses and food ready for the journey." He assured the younger elf.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas said softly and turned to leave. Elrond frowned. If this was what Legolas wanted, then why did the elf look as if he felt sick at the thought of returning?  
  
*****  
  
Legolas was even more quiet than usual, if that was possible, as he waited for the servants to finish preparing the horses. His face remained blank until Arwen made an appearance, running over and smiling from ear to ear up to the blonde elf. Legolas smiled back, squeezing the hand that worked it's way into his own, despite the stab of pain it brought him as memories surfaced.   
  
Finally, the were ready to go, and Legolas mounted his horse. He waited for the others impatiently, and soon they were off. It was a weeks journey to Mirkwood, and Elrond feared that it would go by very slowly.  
  
*****  
  
The first day of riding went uneventfully, and when they stopped to set up camp, Elrond decided to give Legolas his space for the time being, since he could see that Legolas was dealing with a lot of feelings and worries about returning home. Quietly, he informed his children that they were also to leave Legolas alone. Arwen questioned him for a long time about his decision, and, with a little difficulty, Elrond explained as best as he could in a way Arwen could understand.  
  
When he finally looked up, Legolas was gone. Elrond gave a frustrated sigh. "Elrohir, Elladan, watch your sister." He said quietly, standing and disappearing into the forest to search for Legolas.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas reached over his shoulder for an arrow, and fit it into his bow, his eyes calm and determined as he aimed carefully, pulling the drawstring back. His right arm trembled, but he ignored it, finally letting loose the arrow…and missing his intended target by at least three inches. He gave a frustrated growl and reached behind him again to try once more, when he heard a noise in the woods behind him. He whirled.  
  
Elrond came into view, and seemed greatly relieved to have found Legolas. He looked as though he was about to say something, but Legolas just turned and aimed again…and missed again. Legolas angrily tossed his bow to the ground and sat down, putting his head in his hands. The best archer in Mirkwood, and he couldn't even hit a tree limb. "I can't do it…" He moaned softly, feeling tears stinging his eyes, but he ignored it.  
  
Elrond knew that the reason for Legolas' failure was the injuries he had endured during his captivity. His body would take a long time to regain the strength it had formally had, but it would regain it if Legolas continued to work at it. Silently, he walked over. "Legolas…remove your tunic." He said softly, yet his tone left no room for argument.  
  
Legolas looked up in surprise. "Why?" He asked nervously, his blue eyes large.  
  
Elrond smiled reassuringly. "I wanted to see your wounds." He said simply. Legolas obeyed, albeit hesitantly. Elrond could barely restrain the surprised intake of breath when he caught his first glimpse of Legolas' back. True, the injuries had obviously happened a while ago, but they still had a horrible appearance. Bruises that were finally beginning to fade spanned all over Legolas' back and trailed around to his chest. Whip marks that were rapidly becoming scars still held a horrific look to them. Elrond sighed. With elven healing aiding these wounds, what must they have looked like when the elf had gotten them for them to still be visible?   
  
Knelling down, he placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Legolas…you have been through so much. Your body is still recovering. You will get your strength back and be as good at things as you used to be, but you must give it time." He assured softly.  
  
Legolas looked up, his face slightly drawn, and his eyes red. "I know…but I wanted to show father I was the same…that I hadn't changed."  
  
Elrond nodded. "And you are the same, Legolas. Your father will know that, you don't have to prove it."  
  
Legolas looked away. "But I have changed." He said.  
  
Elrond was quiet for a minute. "Yes…but everyone changes, Legolas. That is not necessarily a bad thing." He told the younger elf.  
  
Legolas nodded. "I know…" He said. There was a long silence. "I have to tell father the truth. I can't hide behind what I used to be. He has to know who I am and what I have become." Legolas finished firmly.   
  
Elrond frowned. "What you have become? Legolas, what do you mean?"  
  
Legolas seemed to remember Elrond's presence. "Nothing." He said quietly, standing and gathering his things. "Come, let's go back to camp. Your children will be waiting for us." He said, turning and walking away, leaving a confused and worried Elrond.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry that it was short, but I am going through a difficult time right now, and finding time to write is hard. I have to move from the house I have lived in 16 years, and it's depressing, so I am kind of uninspired currently. Please bear with me for the horrible wait. I will do my best to do better. 


	26. Coming home

Okay, again, this post is short, but this is EXACTLY where it needs to end. Sorry. Let me know what you think, all right? I worked really hard on this post, because I wanted it to be just right. Tell me if it came out ok! *bites lip*  
  
*****  
  
The rest of the trip went quickly and uneventfully, but as every day went by, Elrond became more and more worried. Legolas always rode ahead of them, setting a quick pace. He said nothing, merely sat atop his horse looking for all of middle-earth like someone being led to his execution.   
  
Elrond sought many times to draw the elf out and try to understand what was going through his head, but Legolas refused to let him. He seemed to be bent on some decision he had made that Elrond could not figure out, and nothing would sway him from it.  
  
Even young Arwen could sense something was amiss. As they made up camp one evening, she turned to her father sadly. "What is wrong with Legolas?" She had asked. "He is sad again." She said, looking at Legolas and frowning slightly, her eyes dark.   
  
Elrond had not known how to answer, since he wondered the same thing. What was Legolas planning?  
  
*****  
  
As the drew near Mirkwood's borders, a shout was heard from one of the guards. "Caun Legolas!!!*" The cry was loud and eager, but Elrond did not miss that Legolas flinched. A Mirkwood elf jumped down from the tree he had been in a little ways away and quickly ran to meet the group. Legolas behaved as if he had not heard, though Elrond knew that was impossible.  
  
He was slightly out of breath, so great was his excitement as he came to a halt beside Legolas' mount. Legolas did not stop nor look at him. "Caun Legolas, pan tawarwaith gosta thou gwann. Thy adar caeleb ah achas." The elf exclaimed.  
  
Legolas still did not look at him. "I know." He answered quietly, and rode faster, as Elrond and his family struggled to keep up.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas rode so quickly now in his hurry to get to his home that Elrond did not have a chance to talk to him. If he had been worried before, he was more so now. As the King Thranduil's palace came into view, so did a small figure with darker blond hair standing outside, gazing out into the woods. His eyes stopped on the group of riders as he scanned over it's occupants, his eyes stopping with a jerk on his brother.  
  
"Legolas!!!" Kadorin came bounding to his brother's side, gleefully yanking him off the horse and pulling him into a hug, tears of joy streaming down his face. "Legolas, we thought you were dead. Father has been so worried for you and Luma. He has denied himself food and rest searching for you again and again over these past few months." Kadorin finally stopped talking as he realized how stiff Legolas was in his embrace. He pulled back. "Legolas?"  
  
Legolas' eyes were dark as he fought back tears, but otherwise he was expressionless. "Send for King Thranduil. I must speak with him." He said stiffly.   
  
Kadorin was now nervous and confused, as was Elrond. He had never expected Legolas to behave this way, and he was beginning to be worried. "Of course I will get ada, he will be overjoyed to see you." He said.  
  
"No need." Came a weary voice from a ways off as Thranduil walked into view at the end of the conversation. "What is needed of me?" He asked calmly.  
  
Legolas turned slowly to look his father in the eye. Thranduil jerked, and for a long moment no one said anything. Thranduil felt his eyes burn with tears as a smile tugged at his lips. "Legolas, nin ion!" He cried, his voice breaking as he began to make his way over, but Legolas shook his head held out a hand.  
  
Legolas could feel everyone's eyes on him as he stood, his stomach churning over what he knew he must do. "King Thranduil, I wish to give myself up freely for my crime to your judgement." He said formally, standing stiff and straight and struggling not to cry. All he wanted to do, really, was run to his ada's arms and be reassured that everything would be okay once again. But it wouldn't be. Nothing would be okay ever again, and pretending wouldn't solve anything.  
  
Thranduil felt his heart clutch up at his sons words as he stopped in his tracks. For a moment, he looked at Kadorin, who looked just as confused, and then returned his gaze to Legolas. Forcing himself to answer, he spoke. "For what crime do you speak of?" He asked.  
  
Legolas could not help the tears now as he fell to his knees, hating saying the words that would make all of Mirkwood hate him. The words felt foul in his mouth and burned his throat. "For the murder of your daughter."   
  
Elrond's expression became horrified as Thranduil looked at his son, shocked at what he claimed to have done. "That is not the truth!!" Elrond exclaimed, looking to Legolas. So this had been what he was planning. "Your daughter did die, but not at Legolas' hands." Elrond finished, looking back to Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil nodded to himself. "So she is dead." His voice was sad and weary, the sound of one who had seen to much suffering in his long life. The tears that had started down his cheeks at seeing his son alive and well now changed to tears of grief, but he looked to his son and smiled sadly. "I am glad for your return, though, my son. I had thought I had lost you both, and I thank the Valar for your safe return." Thranduil came forward and pulled his son up, embracing him hard, as if he was afraid that Legolas might vanish into thin air, or that he himself would awake and find this all a dream.  
  
Legolas cried out and jerked back. "No!!!" He looked his father square in the eye. "I carry as much responsibility for Luminal's death as the man who held the dagger!! They warned me they would kill her, and I paid no heed!" He once again threw himself to his knees. "Deal with me as I have asked, and forget I am your son, for I have lost that right." Legolas finished quietly.  
  
Thranduil stared down at his son for a long moment, before looking to Elrond and his family, to his own son, and back to Legolas. Not knowing what else to say, he sighed. "So be it."  
  
*****  
  
*Caun Legolas!!!- Prince Legolas!  
  
Caun Legolas, pan tawarwaith gosta thou gwann. Thy adar caeleb ah achas- Prince Legolas, all wood elves feared you dead. Your father is sick with worry.  
  
Legolas, nin ion!- Legolas, my son!  
  
If you hurt me, I can't post anymore and you'll be forever left with this cliffie! If I get reviews, I'll try to get you past this evil part as quickly as possible before you pass out from worry. ;) Your choice. 


	27. Note to all readers: I AM ALIVE!

Please excuse the major delay. According to what I have heard from my feedback (note on this directly following my announcement) people seem to believe that this story is over.   
  
IT IS NOT, I REPEAT, THIS STORY IS MOST DEFINITELY FAR FROM FINISHED.  
  
Weeeell, maybe not far, but it still has a few chapters left in it, I swear. THIS STORY WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING (what you could call a happy ending compared to now) AND ALL LOOSE ENDS WILL BE TIED.  
  
The reason for the delay is that 1. My laptop's hard drive crashed, which is the only one with internet access. 2. My other computer does not have access, and my father refuses to hook it up, saying "We are better off without the internet.) *makes face* Go figure. 3. I had MASSIVE writer's block, because I could not decide how to end this satisfactory. 4. Having figured that out and written it, I know needed a comp. My friend was nice enough to let me use hers, but it would not let me sign in.  
  
I have finally found a way around the block keeping me from signing in. I have a post written for you, short and sweet because of all my other stories that need posts too (PLEASE READ THEM, I LOVE THIS AUDIENCE AND DON'T WANT TO LOOSE THEM WHEN THIS STORY ENDS!) It will be up tomorrow or the next day, I promise.   
  
There should be about four or five chapters left. About, I'm not sure. I will be starting another Leggy angst, I am sure, it is my fav to write. Not wuite sure what it will be yet, but I'll figure that out. The plot bunnies are fierce with me. *hugs bruises* In the meantime, you can drift over to My Will Turner torment story if it's Orly angst ya want, or my other Leggy story where he has kids, which is more mental angst but WILL BE MASSIVE ANGST NONETHELESS.   
  
To my reviewers, a massive hug and kiss and a few tears. I never dreamed I'd have 465 reviews on one of MY STORIES HERE. You are the best, please stick with me and I promise to feed your angst or Leggy hunger. You are the most faithful readers I have ever had, and I cried every time I saw more reviews begging me to continue, showing me such devotion and...I dunno, you know what I mean, and I couldn;t answer. I love you all. Wind beneath my literary wings and all that. GROUP HUG!  
  
Your patience will be rewarded. Love you all and please have a good day and a pleasant night's rest knowing that I AM CONTINUING THIS. *blows kisses* See you in a few days. 


	28. Trials and Tribulations

Hello all here is the promised post! Thank you so much for the faith you put in me to continue (and you're right, I thought about giving up but just couldn't do it. I know how I feel when someone doesn't finish a story I like a lot.)  
  
I feel very loved right now. It's nice! :) Thanks again.  
  
A couple notes: 1. If you're interested, my LotR/Earth crossover has a few references to this story in the coming post (and one little tiny thing you do not know, that hints towards a lot more than it tells) :p. 2. Elrond is WAY TOTALLY AND EXTREMELY out of character in this post, and I'm sorry. I decided to lengthen the post at 11 pm last night, in a towel, when I had to be up by 5. Forgive me. 3. HOW DO YOU SPELL THRANDUILION sp? Was I right or way off? If I'm off don't kill me!  
  
*****  
  
Thranduil gave a sigh that appeared to shake him down to his very core. Elrond stared at him in disbelief. Thranduil of all people should know what he was condemning his son to.   
  
Thranduil looked at his son for a long moment, and it seemed as if his heart had been torn from his chest by the impassive look in his son's eyes, as if the child he had known was gone. Kadorin's eyes were shining, and finally, unable to stand it any longer, he turned to make a hasty retreat. "Kadorin!" Thranduil called without taking his eyes off Legolas, who had dropped his gaze from his father's in what Elrond was sure was shame.   
  
Kadorin's hand flew up to his face, and everyone there knew that he was wiping away tears before he turned around, but no one said anything. Thranduil looked to his son sadly, his eyes seeming to speak his sorrow. "Have the guards escort the prisoner to his chambers." He said, and Kadorin eagerly started to oblige, happy that, at the very least, Legolas was going to have the comfort of the familiarity of his own rooms.  
  
"My lord!!" Legolas cried, but there was no respect in his tone as he gave Thranduil a stern look. "I have asked to be treated as a criminal, a criminal who is responsible for the death of your daughter, and the princess of Mirkwood!" Thranduil seemed to flinch slightly with every word. Legolas shook off Kadorin's hand that had landed on his bicep, begging him wordlessly to let it be, to not cause their father anymore pain.   
  
Legolas was having none of it. He wanted justice to be carried out, and he had lived in Mirkwood long enough to know that this was not the normal routine. "I have denied my rights as prince, and yet you would have me kept in a prince's rooms?!!" He demanded, and Thranduil could not deny what Legolas was speaking of. Legolas' rooms were indeed spacious, being actually five rooms, as they were to serve him after he married and bore heirs.   
  
Thranduil gave another sigh, but gestured to the guards. "Take him to the dungeons." He said sadly, turning away and walking back towards the palace. He did not see Elrond look angrily from Legolas, who was being led away, and Thranduil before following Thranduil quickly.  
  
*****  
  
Elrohir hastily picked up his sister as the voices in the room on the other side of the door he and his siblings were waiting at got louder. Arwen was probably to old to be carried, but she was babied by the family since she was the youngest, and old habits die hard. Arwen usually would have protested, but she was at the moment confused and extremely worried, so she accepted her brother's comfort.  
  
Elladan watched his sister sadly as she buried her face in her brother's shoulder, as if that could push away the sound of their father's angry voice and Thranduil's quieter one. Even Arwen knew that this fight was about Legolas, though they could not hear the words, and they knew the fight did not bode well.  
  
*****  
  
Elrond was pacing back and forth in front of Thranduil, well into his rant. Had he been a little less furious, he would have thought it strange that Thranduil was not defending himself and his actions as loudly and vehemently as Elrond.   
  
"You cannot seriously mean to go through with this!" Elrond was saying. "Legolas is still only an elfing, no matter how mature he is acting. You do not know the half of what he has been through! I am amazed Legolas has survived through the beatings he withstood. When he came to me, I could still make out fading bruises and scars. He has more than paid for any transgression he says he has committed, through I know from the tale of his own lips that he has done nothing. And now you mean to punish him for it?!!" Elrond demanded, staring expectantly at Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil's face was weary. "Elrond, I know all this. I have no doubts in my son, and I know he could commit no such act as he has accused himself of. However, he chose to 'admit' to his crimes in front of many witnesses." Thranduil sat down slowly and let his head fall in his hands.   
  
"I am king, Elrond, and I cannot always do what seems to be the best course of action. I know you must understand this." Thranduil continued in a low tone. Elrond waited, knowing that Thranduil was not finished. The king of Mirkwood lifted his head and looked at him. "I cannot allow myself to appear to have any weaknesses, for weaknesses breed fear in one's people, and it strengthens one's enemy. If Legolas admits to such a heinous crime, be it true or not, I must act on it so I don't appear to be biased!"  
  
Thranduil's eyes were darker than usual with grief as he stood and turned from Elrond. "I wanted nothing more than to embrace my son and lead him back into the castle, and to disregard what he had said as grief. That was what I wanted as a father." He turned his head just enough to look at Thranduil. "As king, I could not do it. You of all people should know how this pains me."  
  
Elrond stared for a long moment into Thranduil's eyes before turning to go. His hand paused as he reached for the door, though, and he stopped. "Legolas is dying, you know." He heard faintly the quick intake of air from Thranduil and turned around to see the king looking at him desperately, begging him wordlessly to be lying. Elrond wished he was. "I am sorry for my outburst, but that is why I was so enraged. I had hoped bringing him here would help him, but it seems to only have made things worse." He paused for a moment. "Legolas is dying of grief. He is fading. Unless his guilt lifts, he will not live much longer."  
  
  
  
Thranduil no longer tried to hide the tears going down his cheeks as he slowly sat down again. There was a long silence before Thranduil spoke. "I cannot take back what I have declared." The words seemed to physically pain him just to say, and he looked out the window in obvious sorrow. "I can only hope the Valar will not take another child from me."  
  
Elrond watched Thranduil for a moment, able to see the pain Thranduil was in, and yet still not sure if this was the right course of action. "You are a good king Thranduil." Elrond said, opening the door. "But it remains to be seen how good of a father you are." With that, he was gone, beckoning to his children to follow him, the door shutting silently. Thranduil was left alone to weep for the son he might be losing.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas did not speak to the Mirkwood guards at any time, though he knew them all by name. He simply sat in his cell and tried to stay awake. His body was exhausted, but he did not want to face his dreams. He wished his father would hurry and get his trial started, for the waiting was killing him.   
  
He did not have to wait long, fortunately. The guards opened the cell door and waited silently for him to come with them. Legolas obeyed, walking down the halls slowly, bombarded with memories of carefree days bounding down these halls, held hostage by giggling fits as his brother mercilessly tickled him.   
  
Turning a corner, a vivid memory of playing hide and go seek with his sister one day when she was desperately bored came to him. Could that really have been so long ago? It seemed only like yesterday, and yet Legolas knew that much had happened since then, and things would never be the same. Luminal was dead, and he had changed.  
  
The guards pushed open the doors to Thranduil's throne room, and Legolas quietly walked inside. The gathering was few, consisting mostly of advisors and such for his father. Legolas saw Elrond sitting in a far corner in the room and dimly wondered where his children where.  
  
Legolas was led to his seat in the middle of the room, and he sat wearily, hardly seeming to notice the eyes on him in his eagerness for this to be over. The sooner the trial was over, the sooner he would be punished, and the sooner his guilt for Luminal's death would be satisfied.  
  
Thranduil looked at his son for a long moment, struggling against tears, before nodding to Kadorin, who stood up and called for quiet. As soon as the room was silent, Kadorin spoke. "This trial is to ascertain the amount of guilt Legolas Thranduilion bears for the death of Luminal Thranduilion. Since he has presented himself for judgement of his own free will, this will be a simple and short trial, with testimony from Legolas himself and Lord Elrond of Rivendell, followed by a short interval in which the Legolas' guilt will be decided, and a verdict will be given by King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Let us proceed."   
  
*****  
  
"….I heard the shout for my cooperation or my sister's death, but in the haze of my anger, I paid no heed. In blind rage I killed the human girl, and it was only then that I heard Luminal Thranduilion's cry of pain as she was stabbed. She died soon after this, and afterwards, I was given swift and well-deserved beatings, deserved for different reasons than they were administered, before I was smuggled out by a halfling. Lord Elrond found me among the exiles I was hidden with, and I have returned to pay for the injustice done to my Lord and to Mirkwood. Please deal with me as you see fit." Legolas finished quietly, and touched his heart in a broad gesture of respect before sitting quietly.  
  
Thranduil quickly stood. "Due to the length of this account, there will be a short break." He said quickly, nodding to Kadorin, who was not the only one who saw the tears in his father's eyes, knowing just how the king felt as he left as quickly and as dignified as he could under the circumstances.  
  
"Return in five minutes for Lord Elrond of Rivendell's accounting, afterwhich we will adjourn until King Thranduil's decision."  
  
*****  
  
"….As Legolas finished telling me the same story you have just heard, I cannot help feeling that Legolas can bear no guilt in these circumstances. Any other decisions he would have made would have certainly resulted in at least his death and probably your daughter's as well. And, in my opinion, from the scars the defendant bore and still bears, not only on his body but on his soul, are more then enough, and another death is not called for, nor wise to invite." Elrond's look was meaningful as he gazed at Thranduil, not noticing how upset Legolas looked at his account.  
  
One of the advisors spoke up. "Do you think the beatings the accused withstood were life-threatening at any point or could have been?"  
  
Elrond looked at him steadily. "I believe that Legolas survival through what he has been through is amazing, and that had he been put through anything that traumatizing once more he would most surely not be with us today. I believe that somehow it is the will of the Valar that he survived, since it his being alive is as amazing as it is, and I do not believe that we should question their will."  
  
Legolas moaned and dropped his head into his hands, not believing Elrond was attributing his survival to the Valar. He was almost tempted to believe this was not Elrond, as the Elf was acting so different from the person Legolas had known. Dimly, he heard his brother dismiss everyone until the following morning, and did not resist as he was led away.  
  
*****  
  
Well? What think ye?  
  
*waits nervously* Been too long since I posted.... 


	29. Note

Note: This is not a chap, just a quick thought. A chapter will come probably around Friday, that's the only day I have any time.   
  
I know that ion means son fo, as I said, it was after 11, I was tired, dripping, and sitting in a bath towel. Their are probably many mistakes in this chapter, please ignore them. I have an elvish translation book, I just wasn't paying attention cause I was tired. Sorry. Please forgive the mistake, I know it probably threw off the entire chapter for you.  
  
Are you guys SURE Elrond isn't ooc?!!!!  
  
Chapter coming soon, but I ahve a question. I have many ideas as to how to end this,and I want your opinions. If this was your story, or, just for your satisfaction, how would you have this end from the current situation? I have about 4 ideas. Let me know.   
  
THERE WILL BE NO POST FRIDAY. I am sorry, see my bio for an explanation. Chaos reigns once more in my life. 


	30. Visitors

Sorry I was gone, but lets just say life is a witch and leave it at that. Working full time, eh, I just graduated so there are a lot of changes right now, plus, I'm trying to move out. Fun fun fun! Anyway...here's a post to make you happy, and please don't hurt me. Thank you.  
  
Legolas lay quietly on the small bed in his cell, waiting for the guard to come and fetch him. He knew that his father and his advisors would come to a decision soon. Legolas didn't particularly care what the decision was, as long as they hurried up. The waiting had to be worse than any punishment they could dream up.   
  
There was a quiet knock on the door, drawing his attention away from his thoughts. "Caun Legolas, you have a visitor." The guard said rapidly.  
  
Legolas gave a brief sigh as he sat up. "Let him enter." He returned quietly, shaking his head. Even when locked in the dungeon, the guards couldn't help treating him like a prince. The door swung open after a moment, and the guard moved out of the way to let his brother enter.   
  
Legolas resisted the urge to turn away. He didn't want to hurt his brother, but he really didn't want to see him at the moment. His brother would either be condescending, or he would be angry with him. Legolas didn't feel ready to deal with either. "I don't want to see you, Kadorin." He said simply.  
  
Kadorin's jaw set as the door swung shut behind him. "That's too bad." He said simply, walking over to Legolas to look down at him. "Because I want to see you." The expression on his face reminded Legolas of his father when nothing anyone said to him was going to change his mind, and Legolas sighed in resignation.  
  
Kadorin ignored the sigh, and thrust something into Legolas' hands. "Arwen asked me to give this to you." He told him without emotion, and Legolas looked down to see that he was holding a painting, another one of him, this time sitting in the bough of a tree, looking off in the distance. He was smiling gently, and the smile was genuine. You could see it all the way to his eyes. "She says she likes this one." Kadorin said with a frown, obviously not understanding what that meant.   
  
Legolas did, however, as he remembered her words when she had given him his previous picture. "I don't like it." Arwen had finally been able to make him look happy. Legolas couldn't help the sad smile that crept to his weary lips as he thought of the youngest daughter of Elrond. She was so innocent and sweet, not like her older brothers, and so beautiful!   
  
Legolas looked up to his brother. "Thank you." He said quietly, propping up the picture beside him. There was a moment of silence, and Legolas began to wonder just what Kadorin wanted to talk about.  
  
Kadorin looked extremely uncomfortable, as if he didn't know what to say. That wasn't like Kadorin. "I'm not getting married, Legolas." He finally said.  
  
That caught Legolas' attention. "What?" He asked, giving his older brother a confused look. "I thought you would have been married already!" The plans had been set for a month and a half after Legolas had ran off, so this was not unsurprising.   
  
Kadorin shrugged sheepishly. "Dad told me about your fight. He was right." Legolas just looked more confused at that, and Kadorin chuckled for a moment. "If I didn't want to be married, I had to say something myself." Kadorin smiled softly. "You gave me that courage, little brother. I told father I did not want to be married, and so the alliance was called off."   
  
At Legolas' shocked look, Kadorin laughed harder. "Father actually...gave in?!" Legolas asked incredulously.   
  
Kadorin shook his head. "Not at first. It took a week of fighting." Legolas laughed at that, and Kadorin's smile grew at the genuine happy sound to that laugh, remembering just what he had missed in his sibling.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. "Caun Legolas, Caun Kadorin!" The guard in the doorway said breathlessly. "Come quickly! You are needed!" Legolas and Kadorin looked at each other for a moment, and then dashed out of the door, pushing the confused guard out of the way.  
  
A circle was forming at the edge of the forest, and the princes pushed through as quickly as possible. At the center was a horse, visibly spooked by all the elves with bows drawn. The rider looked around wearily, and it finally struck Legolas as he looked at him that not only was the rider crying. But it was a young human boy.   
  
"Please..." The boy was saying weakly. "May I speak to Prince Legolas? He knows me, he'll tell you I'm not dangerous, and she's hurt really bad! Please, someone get him!" The boy said despairingly.   
  
Legolas ran into the center of the circle. "Lower your bows!" He cried with authority, taking up the role of prince that was ingrained into him. The guards looked at him in confusion. "This boy helped save my life, lower your bows!" Legolas said again, and this time the guards obeyed. "Verald! What are you doing here?" Legolas demanded, dashing up to the horse.  
  
Verald tears started anew. "She's hurt bad this time, Legolas. You have to help her, I don't want her to die!" He said quickly, and it was then that Legolas noticed the body draped over the horse in front of Verald. Gently, he drew the body into his arms and was dismayed, while not surprised, to see that it was Bramblerose.   
  
"To the healers, quickly! See the boy there!" Legolas ordered, and dashed off with Bramblerose still in his arms.  
  
Oh no! Review so we can find out what happens! ;p 


	31. Worries

Sorry an update was so long in coming, but I have been working 60 hours a week, and I am going through a bit of a depression where my writing is concerned, and it took everything I had to make myself write this. Sorry it's short. The ends start to to be tied up in the next chap, I promise.

OOOOO

Legolas quickly ran back into the palace, not stopping for anything as he made his way into the healing rooms. Dimly, he could feel a trickle of warm blood sliding down his arm, and his worry intensified. It was a long ride from the Tur country to Mirkwood, even at full speed, and the fact that the hobbit was still bleeding freely suggested strongly that she would die.

Laying the small being on a bed after bursting into the healing quarters, he turned just in time to see his brother enter the room after him, followed by several guards. "Send for the best healer we have, Kadorin!" He cried desperately as he began to quickly assess Bramblerose's injuries. His brother's footsteps echoed down the hall as he obeyed.

Legolas felt his heart from upon seeing the extent of Bramblerose's hurts. She had a horrible wound on her head that bled freely sown her face and neck, the wound hidden in her thick head of hair. One of her arms lay at an unnatural angle. Upon feeling her chest, he found she had more ribs broken than not, and by the sound of her breathing, her ribs had most likely been punctured. Legolas could not bring himself to look anymore after that, and gave a great sigh that held the promise of tears that he no longer had left in him. "Bramblerose...what has happened to you?" He murmured, but there was no reply.

The door swung open behind him, and he turned to see Elrond striding purposefully into the room. "Your brother thought I might be of more help that your own healers, given my experience with mortal's injuries." He stated quickly, coming to the bedside. Legolas nodded his agreement, feeling like a fool for not having thought Lord Elrond and the older elf's knowledge of healing. Of course he would be the best choice!

"Her name is Bramblerose." Legolas said quietly, his gaze never moving from the hobbit even as he moved aside for Elrond. "She is the one I told you of." Elrond nodded absentmindedly, thought it was clear he was barely listening as he looked over Bramblerose, but Legolas pressed on, needing the answer to the question beating inside his head. "Will she die, Lord Elrond?" He asked, his voice trembling despite himself. Please, Please, do not let her die! Valar, if I should live and she not...I cannot go on with another death on my conscience, I will fade for sure! Valar, please let her live!

Elrond shook his head with a frown. "I do not know. Her wound are many and old. I will not know until I try to save her whether my efforts will do any good." He turned to the elves standing aimlessly in the doorway. "Quickly, bring me herbs, cloth, and hot water!!" He ordered, and the elves scurried to obey, but Legolas hardly noticed.

Vaguely, he became aware of a hand at his shoulder, drawing him away. "Come, Legolas. Come away." He vainly pulled against the grip that had now moved to his bicep. "Nin ion, do not do this to yourself!" Legolas pulled even harder, not desiring pity from anyone, even his father. The tone softened. "The human child is hysterical, and will not be calmed. He needs you. You must come, you can do no good here." Legolas allowed himself to be pulled away, thought he stared at the unmoving hobbit till the door shut behind him.

As he was able to focus again, he became aware of desperate screams and sobs. He turned his gaze to take in Verald, who was being held back by two elvin guards."Release him!" He ordered, and the guards quickly obeyed. Verald ran for the door, but Legolas knelt and caught him, holding him gently so as not to harm him. "Peace, Verald, peace." He murmured gently, stroking the child's hair.

"I must see Bramblerose! She saved my life! Father was angry, he would have killed me...he was screaming, and he wouldn't stop hitting me, and I could not get away, and mother was too scared to help me, but Bramblerose saved me! She would not let him hurt me..." The child sobbed and struggled harder. "I cannot leave he! She asked me not to leave her!!! Please, let me go to her!!" The boy screamed and babbled incoherently, his tears pouring unnoticed down his face. The boy had become undone as soon as he had been separated from Bramblerose, the hobbit who was more family than he had ever known.

"Peace, Verald, all will be well." Legolas grasped the boy by the arms and held him out so he could look at him. "Look at me!" He ordered, and when the child obeyed, he repeated himself. "All will be well. She will be fine, they are helping her, but you shall be in the way and make it harder for them. You can see her as soon as she is well enough." Legolas spoke softer now, closer to the child's face. "She would understand. You are not leaving her. You did the best you could, and now she is being taken care of. You must calm down." Legolas felt Verald go limp, and pulled him into a crushing hug. "All will be well." He said over and over again as he stroked the sobbing child's hair. "Peace. All will be well."

If only he himself could believe those words.


	32. Comfort in nature

Sorry I was gone so long, but I couldn't get to a comp. I wrote two chaps in that time, and I combined them for your patience. Here is my long post, and I hope it's good!

Legolas quickly ran back into the palace, not stopping for anything as he made his way into the healing rooms. Dimly, he could feel a trickle of warm blood sliding down his arm, and his worry intensified. It was a long ride from the Tur country to Mirkwood, even at full speed, and the fact that the hobbit was still bleeding freely suggested strongly that she would die.

Laying the small being on a bed after bursting into the healing quarters, he turned just in time to see his brother enter the room after him, followed by several guards. "Send for the best healer we have, Kadorin!" He cried desperately as he began to quickly assess Bramblerose's injuries. His brother's footsteps echoed down the hall as he obeyed.

Legolas felt his heart from upon seeing the extent of Bramblerose's hurts. She had a horrible wound on her head that bled freely sown her face and neck, the wound hidden in her thick head of hair. One of her arms lay at an unnatural angle. Upon feeling her chest, he found she had more ribs broken than not, and by the sound of her breathing, her ribs had most likely been punctured. Legolas could not bring himself to look anymore after that, and gave a great sigh that held the promise of tears that he no longer had left in him. "Bramblerose…what has happened to you?" He murmured, but there was no reply.

The door swung open behind him, and he turned to see Elrond striding purposefully into the room. "Your brother thought I might be of more help that your own healers, given my experience with mortal's injuries." He stated quickly, coming to the bedside. Legolas nodded his agreement, feeling like a fool for not having thought Lord Elrond and the older elf's knowledge of healing. Of course he would be the best choice!

"Her name is Bramblerose." Legolas said quietly, his gaze never moving from the hobbit even as he moved aside for Elrond. "She is the one I told you of." Elrond nodded absentmindedly, thought it was clear he was barely listening as he looked over Bramblerose, but Legolas pressed on, needing the answer to the question beating inside his head. "Will she die, Lord Elrond?" He asked, his voice trembling despite himself. Please, Please, do not let her die! Valar, if I should live and she not…I cannot go on with another death on my conscience, I will fade for sure! Valar, please let her live!

Elrond shook his head with a frown. "I do not know. Her wounds are many, and old. I will not know until I try to save her whether my efforts will do any good." He turned to the elves standing aimlessly in the doorway. "Quickly, bring me herbs, cloth, and hot water!!" He ordered, and the elves scurried to obey, but Legolas hardly noticed.

Vaguely, he became aware of a hand at his shoulder, drawing him away. "Come, Legolas. Come away." He vainly pulled against the grip that had now moved to his bicep. "Nin ion, do not do this to yourself!" Legolas pulled even harder, not desiring pity from anyone, even his father. The tone softened. "The human child is hysterical, and will not be calmed. He needs you. You must come, you can do no good here." Legolas allowed himself to be pulled away, thought he stared at the unmoving hobbit till the door shut behind him.

As he was able to focus again, he became aware of desperate screams and sobs. He turned his gaze to take in Verald, who was being held back by two elvin guards. "Release him!" He ordered, and the guards quickly obeyed. Verald ran for the door, but Legolas knelt and caught him, holding him gently so as not to harm him. "Peace, Verald, peace." He murmured gently, stroking the child's hair.

"I must see Bramblerose! She saved my life! Father was angry, he would have killed me…he was screaming, and he wouldn't stop hitting me, and I could not get away, and mother was too scared to help me, but Bramblerose saved me! She would not let him hurt me…" The child sobbed and struggled harder. "I cannot leave he! She asked me not to leave her!!! Please, let me go to her!!" The boy screamed and babbled incoherently, his tears pouring unnoticed down his face. The boy had become undone as soon as he had been separated from Bramblerose, the hobbit who was more family than he had ever known.

"Peace, Verald, all will be well." Legolas grasped the boy by the arms and held him out so he could look at him. "Look at me!" He ordered, and when the child obeyed, he repeated himself. "All will be well. She will be fine, they are helping her, but you shall be in the way and make it harder for them. You can see her as soon as she is well enough." Legolas spoke softer now, closer to the child's face. "She would understand. You are not leaving her. You did the best you could, and now she is being taken care of. You must calm down." Legolas felt Verald go limp, and pulled him into a crushing hug. "All will be well." He said over and over again as he stroked the sobbing child's hair. "Peace. All will be well."

If only he himself could believe those words.

Legolas looked much older than his years to Thranduil's eyes as he stepped out of the guest room. The elf prince had gently taken Verald and put him to bed, as the child was ready to collapse after all he had been through. "He's asleep now." Legolas said wearily as he rolled dead eyes that had lost the sparkle of childhood to his father. Thranduil felt as if his heart were being pulled out of his chest as he looked into those eyes.

"Is there any change?" Legolas asked hopefully, referring to Bramblerose. For a moment, his eyes picked up a bit of life, and it killed Thranduil to have to put it out. He shook his head softly, and Legolas gave a brief nod in return "I'm going to go for a walk. Is that all right, my lord?" He asked respectfully.

Thranduil stared at his child for a long moment, wondering why Legolas would ask such a question. After a second, he remembered that Legolas had never heard the verdict. He smiled gently and laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "As soon as all this calms down, I will announce that whatever guilt you bore in my daughter's death was minimal, and not intentional. I will also announce that you have more than paid through all you have been through for anything you may feel you have done. You will be restored to your position as prince. You're free to do whatever you wish, my son." Thranduil wanted desperately to pull his son into a hug. At that moment, he knew that nothing he could say was going to alleviate Legolas' guilt. In that moment, he wanted to hold his son and never let go.

But he didn't. Legolas was an adult now. Maybe not in age, but after all he had been through, Legolas was grown up, and Thranduil also knew in that moment that Legolas needed to work through this on his own. Treating him like a young child at this point would not help him.

Legolas gave another stiff nod. This had been what he was waiting for, hadn't it? To hear if his father and his people would blame him for what happened. He had hoped that somehow he would know what he should do through their judgment, and they had forgiven him. More importantly, his family had forgiven him. Wasn't that enough? He had almost died, had traveled many miles, thrown himself at the mercy of his father, and been forgiven. What else could he ask for?

Luminal's forgiveness. That was what he truly needed. And she couldn't give it to him. "Thank you, father." He said quietly, and turned away. He needed to be alone and think.

Perhaps it was his imagination, but he could have sworn he heard his father speak. As he walked away, the wind seemed to whisper a plea that sounded amazingly like his father, but Legolas dismissed it as his imagination and his weariness.

"Come back to me, Legolas…"

Legolas wandered among the trees, feeling more at peace than he had in many months. Trees did not judge you. You had nothing to prove to them. They were just happy for your company. He felt safe in the forest.

He stopped beside a tree he remembered well from his childhood. He would come and hide among the branches when he wished to escape the guards. Usually that would not work, for the elves could speak to the trees, not so much as in words as in feelings, and usually the tree would reveal that there was a wayward elfling hiding amongst its branches.

Most elflings did not develop the ability to communicate well with trees until they were over 500 years old. They could get vague pictures and feelings from infancy on, but it wasn't until then that they could match the mind-whispers with words in their head to truly understand what the trees were telling them. Of course, this was not true with all elflings. Some had a better connection with nature from the birth. They were able to talk with the woods without even really understanding what they were doing. Legolas was one of those, but unlike the other elflings with that closeness to nature, Legolas knew exactly what he was doing, even if he could not explain.

Legolas had made an agreement with the tree that he would visit often, and would stay amongst its branches and talk to it as long as it did not reveal his location. The tree had understood the mind-whispers of the child, and remained silent every time the guards walked by. In return, Legolas always came to this tree when he went out into the woods and stayed with it for many hours. Sometimes the tree would complain of the newborn squirrels three branches above Legolas that were beginning to go exploring, and kept pulling at his leaves and disturbing his sleep. Sometimes Legolas would complain of always having to be somewhere, whether with his father learning duties he would have to know as prince, or doing schooling, or traveling to other places to meet beings he would have to know in years to come. More often than not, however, they simply sat quietly and listened to the sound of nature, and read each other's feeling of peace and contentment, which only served to strengthen their own.

It had been many years since he had been to visit, and Legolas suddenly felt very sad. This tree had been his greatest friend at times, because he was always there and willing to listen when it felt as if no one else was available. Of course, the tree was simple, and often could not understand, because Legolas' complaints went beyond simple feelings, and the tree also could not do anything to help, but it still was a soothing presence, despite whatever his father might have said whenever Legolas tried to explain. All elves had a deep connection with nature, but not so deep as to able to truly call a tree one of their greatest friends, so many did not understand, but Legolas didn't mind. They didn't have to understand for it to be there.

With a sad smile, Legolas began to climb into the trees branches. As soon as his hands made contact with the tree, he was barraged by feelings of joy and loneliness. The tree expressed sadness at his absence, and hurt that he had not been keeping his promise. Legolas in turn, expressed sorrow of his own at having been gone, and promised to do better. This seemed to satisfy the tree, for trees don't feel time as moving creatures did. Everything for them was waiting, and so the tree was simply happy to have the elf back, and expressed this joy as Legolas climbed nimbly into its higher branches. He sat on one, leaning his back against the tree, and gave a weary sigh.

Troubled?The tree seemed to ask through a picture in Legolas' mind of how Legolas seemed to it, and feelings of worry.

Very.Legolas affirmed in much the same manner.

Tell me.The tree invited.

Legolas sighed again, and shifted against the bark before answering. It's too complicated.He told the tree, reminding it of other occasions there had been a situation that the tree, in it's simple manner of life, could not understand.

Try. Even if I cannot understand, I will listen.The tree assured him.

I…I hurt someone. Badly.Legolas admitted, sending images of his sister, and one of her after death.

The tree seemed to gasp. You did this?It asked disbelievingly, having known the gentle elf for years and knowing him well.

No!Legolas denied quickly, and the tree branches rustled a bit in relief. Legolas sent an image of the man hurting Luminal, and could almost feel the tree shudder beneath him. Trees would never understand violence. But I could have stopped it.He sent another image of him grabbing the man holding the knife and stopping her death.

You think.The tree pointed out disbelievingly. You would have if you could have. Am I right? Or would you have let her die?The tree asked.

Of course not!Legolas was hurt by the insinuation.

Then why are you blaming yourself?The tree asked, the reasoning seeming simple. To Legolas, that didn't even cover the guilt he was feeling.

Because I wasn't fast enough to reach her. Because I wasn't listening.He explained.

That's not true. You know that wasn't your fault. So why do you still blame yourself?The tree asked kindly.

Legolas thought long and hard before answering. It was true, he did know that even if he had let go of Cerinas, he wouldn't have been able to stop Luminal from dying. Even if he had not attacked the human, Luminal would have faded after the guard's obvious intentions were carried out as his "punishment." So why was it his fault?

The answer hit him like a punch to the gut. He had put them into that situation. That was why it was his fault. If he had not fought with his father and then rode away like an immature elfling, Luma wouldn't have come, and she would still be here now. Because I got her into that awful place. She followed me without fear, expecting me to protect her as her older brother. I couldn't live up to that trust. I made bad decisions, and ultimately, she paid for it.

The tree felt his pain, and immediately sent waves of calm and gentle reassurance to him, trying to help him. Legolas barely noticed however, so great was his grief as he now fully realized the guilt he was feeling. His pain was so intense that he had to push it away. He could not deal with it. He stared of into the forest as the emotional agony faded away into numbness.

He did not know how long he sat there. Time was a blur, and he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to stay there forever, in the comforting embrace of his tree, so he just sat. His eyes started to drift shut several times, as his body demanded rest. Finally, he dozed off, still leaning against the trunk of the tree.

He was brought back to the waking world by an elf walking below the trees, calling out his name. What caught his eyes, however, was that it was a girl…and she was young.

"Legolas!" She said, looking around, and finally, by chance, she looked up into the tree she sat in. Legolas' keen elvin eyes focused on her face, and his shock was intense he almost fell off his perch. It was his sister!!!

What's going on? How can Luminal be here? What will she say? What will Legolas do?

LOL, so many questions, so few answers. I'll start giving them soon, I promise. This story has maybe 4 chaps at most, 2 in the least. **starts crying and hugs the story to her** MY BABY IS ALL GROWN UP! LOL, jus' kiddin'.


	33. Forgiven

This was a terrible chap to write, and I did an awful job of it. I'm sorry, but I promise the next one will be better!

00000

Legolas stared without comprehension at his sister as she walked slowly below him, calling his name. Finally, she walked right up to his tree and looked up. "Of course you're here." She laughed, knowing this was his favorite tree. "Coming down?" She asked. Legolas stared at her for a moment longer before clambering down the tree quickly.

"Luma…" He breathed as he turned and grabbed her to him, hugging her fiercely. "How…what….I thought you were dead!!!" He said, smiling from ear to ear as he drew back and held her by the shoulders.

"I am." Luminal said simply, as if it was normal, and looked back up to the tree. "Does Ada knowabout this tree?" She asked. "Does he know you're out here…"

Legolas cut her off quickly. "Wait…what do you mean you are?!! You're here! How can you be dead?" He demanded, feeling her arms to assure himself that she was standing in front of him.

Luminal looked back to him and smiled again, shaking her head. "Silly. You're dreaming." She stated, as if it were obvious, and broke out of his surprised hold to start walking. "Las, you coming?" She asked over her shoulder.

Legolas quickly caught up with her. "Luma, slow down. I'm dreaming?" He asked, feeling as if his head might explode if he got anymore confused.

Luminal stopped to look at him. "Yes." She said seriously. "I couldn't see you any other way, and we had to talk. Now come on." She began walking again. Legolas followed slowly, not sure what to make of everything. Luminal had told him straight out that she was dead and he was dreaming. That wasn't something he was prepared to hear.

"I love our woods. How can humans be so afraid of them?" Luminal asked with a shake of her head. She gazed up into the branches above her lovingly, and breathed deeply.

"It might be the spiders." Legolas said numbly. Luminal laughed at that, taking his hand in her own.

"Maybe." She agreed. There was a pause as they walked for a while, before Luminal reverted back to her topic. "You should be enjoying our trees, not moping." She said seriously, sounding almost like their father, and much older than her years. That didn't surprise Legolas too much. Luminal could be a child and act juvenile, but she also had always been capable of sounding older than he or his brother when she wanted to.

"Moping?" Legolas demanded. "What do you mean?" His blue eyes were large and incredulous as he stared at her.

Luminal looked at him casually, just as he remembered her. She could be talking about the most serious thing in the world and still look as if she might smile at any moment. "About me." She told him. "You ought to be happy, Las. It doesn't do any good to be sad."

Legolas looked deep into her eyes, halting. "Luma…you died! How can I not be sad?" He asked.

Luminal shrugged. "I guess it's ok to be sad. Ada is, and Kadorin is…but you…you're more than sad." She said, her forehead creasing as she sought to express herself, seeming more her age now. "You're too sad…" She trailed off and squeezed his hand, tears shining bright in her eyes. "It's like you'll never be happy again…I don't want that." She said sincerely. "I miss my brother. The one that gave me rides and played tricks on Kadorin and laughed and loved our home!" She said, and the tears fell down her cheeks.

Legolas laid a hand lovingly against her cheek. "Luma…I miss you too, and it's my fault you died! That's why I'm so sad. Ada and Kadorin…They are sad you died. I am sad that you died and that it's my fault." He enunciated the last three words carefully, looking deep into her eyes, trying to make her understand.

Luminal shook her head. "No it's not. I wanted to go! You didn't want me to come, but I begged you. You tried to save me, and so it's those stupid men's fault, not yours!" She said firmly, as if there were no room to argue.

Legolas looked down. "I wish I could believe that." He murmured. He couldn't even make himself look at her anymore.

"You will. Someday, when you're ready, you'll know it wasn't because of you." Luminal assured him. He looked up to her slowly, and she smiled at him. "Until then, it's ok, because I forgive you. You don't have to feel guilty anymore."

Legolas felt a great weight come off him, and he hugged his sister to him, hard. "Thank you." He whispered, and one tear fell into her hair.

Luminal hugged him back until he eased up on his grip, slowly letting her pull away to look at him. Luminal's smile was radiant, and he couldn't help smiling back. "Go home, Las." Luminal said with a knowing look. "Go home to Ada. He needs you."

At those words, Legolas woke up, back in the comforting embrace of the tree.

00000

UGH! I HATE THIS CHAP!!! (starts to cry) Sorry!!!!


	34. Beginning again

Legolas sat for a moment, trying to decide if the dream had just come from his weariness and desperation, or if Luminal had truly contacted him to give him her forgiveness. After several long minutes of thinking, he decided that it had been the latter of the two. His mother had once contacted him in much the same manner, and besides, his heart told as sure as the sun shone above him that Luma had indeed forgiven him.

Slowly, a gentle smile crept across the young elf's face as the wind seemed to carry his burdens right off of him. Everything was right in the world once more. He no longer had to feel badly for being alive, for enjoying a moment, or for being loved. Luma had forgiven him, and so he could once more rejoin the world of the living.

Legolas leaned against the tree with a breath of relief, feeling as if he were experiencing every sensation for the first time. -I must go, my friend.- He told the tree.

Farewell.- The tree replied with slight sadness, but Legolas could feel its happiness at his visit. He clambered down quickly, anxious to return to the palace.

"**Namarie, nin mellon."** He said both aloud and with feeling to the tree, forgetting the tree could not hear him. He took off in a quick sprint towards his home.

IIIII

Thranduil nervously paced just outside the palace, as if not sure whether to go out into the forest or to return inside. There had been no news of the hobbit, and Elrond would allow no one in. The human child had not awoken yet, and his son had still not returned from his walk. It had been hours, and Thranduil was beginning to become worried.

"**Adar, saes tulesse."** -Father, please come inside.-Kadorin asked plaintively from the archway that led out into the garden. Thranduil did not respond, did not even turn to look at his older son, his eyes searching the woods as if he could make his younger child appear by sheer willpower. **"Saes, Ada?"** Kadorin asked sadly, as if he already knew that his father was not going to come in.

"Is there any news?" Thranduil queried his son, not bothering to turn and look. There was a long moment of silence, and that was enough of an answer for Thranduil. He looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes intense with emotion. "Go back in the house, Kadorin. I will wait for my son's return." Thranduil's gaze stayed long enough on his son to see the hurt expression flash in the younger elf's eyes. He sighed and turned back to the forest. Perhaps that had come off cold, but he had not meant it so. He hoped his son wasn't too hurt.

Soft footsteps came up behind him, and a hand settled on his shoulder. "I will wait with you for Legolas." Kadorin said, and Thranduil gave his first genuine smile for many months.

IIIII

Legolas ran out of the woods, barely giving notice to the change as he made his way into the palace before him. He gave no attention to the various servants and guards expressing their happiness at his return, instead making his way to his ada's rooms. He burst through the doors, already shouting. "Ada! Ada, where are you?" He quickly went through all the rooms, but found no sign of his father.

"My lord?" A voice came from the doorway, and Legolas returned to it to find one of his father's personal guards looking in at him. "My lord, your father is waiting for you at the east entrance." The guard explained.

"Thank you!" Legolas said quickly, starting towards the indicated place. Of course his father would be waiting there, it was the direction he had left! He had lost track of time and now realized from how dark it was getting how long he had been gone, and felt badly that he had kept his father waiting that long.

Upon reaching the east entrance to the palace, he found his father and brother standing out in the garden gazing into the forest, oblivious to the gathering dark around them. A soft smile crept across his lips. "Ada." He called, and waited for his father to turn back to him. "I've come home."

Thranduil stared at his son for a long moment before tears sprung to his eyes. Beside him, he could hear his older son murmuring in their own tongue. Legolas smiled hesitantly at him, and he could no longer hold himself back. "**Nin ion!**" He exclaimed rushing forwards and enveloping his younger child in a crushing embrace. They remained like that for a long time, neither willing to let the other go as Kadorin came up and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder, fighting the tears that burned his eyes at the relief he felt to finally have Legolas back again.

IIIII

Bramblerose opened her eyes slowly, fighting back the pain that swirled through her to see Legolas sitting over her, his expression at once grateful, worried, and hesitant. The elf looked breathtaking, the bruises all faded, wearing a tunic of light blue that brought out his eyes, and a small circlet of silver adorning his gleaming hair. She could not help the smile the crept to her lips. "I am pleased to see you well, my lord." She said, smiling even wider when she saw the faint blush that crept to Legolas' cheeks.

Legolas knew he was blushing, and Bramblerose's smile was not helping matters. It felt so strange to have been returned to his former position after having denied it so long. He knew it was the crown that was causing her to behave such, and frowned. He didn't usually were his crown, but there had been a ceremony his fatehr had given, in honor of his return, and it was only proper. He pushed his embarrassment away, looking back into the hobbit's clear eyes. "It's Legolas. I will not have you, of all people, calling me lord."

Bramblerose shook her head. Being a slave had drilled into her low self-worth, and she was not willing to give in. "It would not be proper. You are a prince, and I…" She began, but was cut off by the elf above her.

"You are merely the brave hobbit who saved my life." Legolas returned, not backing down. "I have much to be grateful to you for." Legolas assured her, a faint smile coming to his own lips.

Now it was Bramblerose's turn to blush. "One does what one must, Legolas." She said quietly.

Legolas laid a hand on the smaller being's arm. "And some do more." He added firmly. "You were under no obligation to save my life. Nor were you under any obligation to save Verald's."

Bramblerose looked up quickly, suddenly remembering where she had been last. Somehow, her brain had accepted where she was without question, but now she was starting to question how she had gotten there. "Verald! Is he all right!" She cried, sitting up quickly.

Legolas pushed her back down gently into the bed. "He is fine, no small thanks to you. Revenhal unleashed his anger on you, and so left Verald alone after having beaten you into unconsciousness, according to Verald. The boy knew you wouldn't live without care, and so came to the only other place he had heard of. I am still at a loss as to why he didn't go to Rivendell. He rode in the opposite direction, and finally emerged here. I am amazed that you both survived." Legolas shook his head softly. Bramblerose did not look assured yet, so he turned to the door, calling to the servant stationed there. "Send for Verald, and for Lord Elrond while you are at it." He looked back to Bramblerose as the servant scurried away. "Lord Elrond is the one who healed you. He will no doubt want to see you now that you are awake."

Verald arrived quickly, but Legolas was not surprised. The child was never far. "Bramblerose!" He cried happily, and came barreling towards the bed, running past Legolas to envelop the hobbit in a crushing embrace.

Legolas pulled gently on the boy's shoulder. "Verald, Bramblerose is just getting better. You don't want to make her worse, do you?" He asked, but let go of the boy when he heard Bramblerose murmur that it was all right.

Elrond arrived a few minutes later, much more serenely. Bramblerose looked up from the ecstatic boy next to her to give a soft smile to the older elf. "I understand I owe my being well to you." She said quietly. "Thank you."

Elrond shook his head. "No thanks is needed." He returned. "I am glad I was able to help you. Such bravery deserves more than you have been given." He finished, and for the second time that day, Bramblerose blushed.

IIIII

Legolas stood next to his horse, shaking his head with a smile as his father told Elrohir and Elladan for the third time that he would blame them if anything happened to his son. "Ada, we are only traveling to Bramblerose's home, not into the clutches of Mordor!" He said with a slightly teasing tone.

Thranduil turned to his youngest quickly, trying to look unconcerned and failing miserably. "I know that Legolas, but it seems that whenever you leave with these two, you are always being carried back home, if you come at all!" He turned to glare back at the twins. "I know why you visit so often. It is not to see my son, it is because you are in trouble for something in your own lands!" Thranduil said with mock anger.

Elrohir put on a shocked face quickly, perhaps a little too quickly. "I am hurt that you could even think that, my lord!" He cried. Elladan snickered, and Elrohir turned and elbowed him hard. They soon were distracted in a fight, and Legolas did not miss the smile on Elrond and Arwen's faces as they watched. Legolas had already made his goodbyes to Elrond and Arwen, who were going to head home. The twins would catch up, but said they could not pass up an opportunity to "torment Legolas."

Thranduil shook his head with a slight chuckle and walked back to his son to envelope him in a hug. "Be safe, Legolas." He murmured in the younger elf's ear.

Legolas nodded into his father's shoulder. "I will, Ada, I promise." He drew back to nod over at the hobbit and human boy waiting with their own horses. "I cannot allow Bramblerose and Verald to make the trip alone, not after all they have done for me." Though he had offered to let Bramblerose stay in Mirkwood, she had declined politely, asking that they be sent with a small escort back to her home. Legolas had volunteered, and the twins were next, much to Thranduil's chagrin.

"Of course you cannot, nin ion." Thranduil smiled gently. "I am not disputing that. Just come back in one piece this time, all right?" He asked, laying one hand on his son's shoulder and shaking it gently, as if chiding him, but Legolas knew that his father was disguising his worry under his jokes, so he simply laid his own hand on his father's forearm and nodded solemnly.

Kadorin approached from behind his father. "Are you finished with the worrying, ada, or can I give this rascal brother of mine a hug?" He asked, and Legolas and Thranduil were torn back to the present.

"Rascal, eh?" Legolas asked with an arched eyebrow. "Shall I tell ada of the time you broke his favori…" He began, but Kadorin embraced him quickly, squeezing him hard to prevent him from finishing the sentence.

"Don't even think about it, little brother." He warned the younger elf before letting go. Thranduil was staring at them with a curious expression, but Kadorin merely smiled innocently and threw an arm across his brother's shoulders. Thranduil gave a soft, un-kinglike snort and turned back to house. Kadorin quickly went to follow.

Legolas clambered onto his horse and rode up to were the others were waiting. The twins had finished saying goodbye to their father, and looked at him with an expression Legolas knew to well. The Mirkwood prince pretended not to notice as he turned to wave at his father and brother.

"So, what did your brother break?" Elladan asked. Legolas looked from him to his twin and back again.

"Oh, no, we are not going to swap stories this trip. Last time, my father found out, **somehow**," Legolas enunciated the somehow, eyeing the brothers, "that I was out with you in the dead of night during your last trip and we accidentally shot the fountain."

Elrohir gave a loud laugh, but Elladan looked at Legolas blankly. "Why would we tell your father that, we were with you!" He said, which made Legolas laugh.

"You **shot** a fountain?" Verald asked disbelievingly.

"Chipped it, actually." Legolas said with a soft shrug as he looked to the boy.

"CHIPPED IT?" Elladan snorted. "You took off its ear!" He cried, and the memory alone threw the twins into laughter.

"You shot its ear off?" Verald exclaimed with wide eyes. Elrohir and Elladan turned to the young boy, and grins Legolas knew too well spread across their features. Legolas sighed. This would be a long trip.

IIIII

Well, that's it. Sorry it took so long, but ending a story is like killing a friend for me. I have to grieve over the last chapter for a few weeks before I can release it to the world. Hope it was all right. Thank you all for your patience, your encouragement, and your love. -blows kiss- See you all later!


End file.
